NaruHina The Pasts Future
by Zorback32
Summary: What if a older Hinata met a young Naruto? Now, let's see what would happen if she spent a lot of time with him? What do think? Let's find out together!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Days Gone By

"Sasuke-kun, will you be home early tonight? Sarada is getting out of the academy, you know, so we should do something special."

Sasuke out his book down, "Sakura, is that really necessary? You know what else today is, right?"

Sakura sighed. "How long are you going to keep this up? Every year it's the same thing. Can't we just forget about it just this once and do something nice for our daughter?"

"It's not that I don't want to, but imagine how Hinata would feel if she found out. You have to remember she deals with it every day and today just makes it worse. I can't believe she even tries anymore."

"Then why don't we just do it at home? It does not have to be anything big, but we can't blame Sarada for what happened that day."

Sasuke sighed, "I know that, but we can't forget what was sacrificed for Sarada to even be alive."

Sakura went and put her arms around him. "Maybe we should invite Hinata. That might make her happy and forget about it."

"Sakura, do you even know what you're asking?! Do you even remember what today is?!" Sasuke did not like getting upset with Sakura; but he could only take so much - especially today. He stood up abruptly and looked her in the eyes.

"I know, Sasuke! Don't remind me!"

"Then say it."

Sakura stopped. "Wha-what?" she asked.

"I said say it."

Sakura shook her head. "Please, Sasuke-kun, don't make me-"

"You need to realize the seriousness of the situation, so say it!"

Sakura took a deep breath as tears streamed down her face, "This is the day Naruto died…"

x-x

Hinata sat in her room knitting something, anything, not knowing what exactly - just letting her hands do the work as her mind wandered. These days that's all she really did since she had stopped being a ninja and took a job managing Hyuga affairs -mostly just paper work that her father was too busy to handle. It was actually very helpful for him, and he had become far less distant with her - as did the rest of the clan. They had been more kind to her, and she was treated very carefully, pretty much like a fine piece of china; and she hated it. She thought to herself as she knitted,_ 'Everyone still thinks I am weak, but they just show it differently now.'_ Then, she realized she did appreciate the fact they at least made an attempt to make her life easy - but it only made it worse! However, maybe she was just too secluded and locked away to know the difference. She sighed, put her knitting down, and stretched her sore muscles._ 'I think I'll take a walk,'_ she thought as she got up and went outside.

"Hinata-sama, where are you going? It's getting late." Neji appeared behind her just before she got outside the gate, startling her since she hadn't heard him approach.

"Oh, Neji-San! I was just going for a walk is all," she replied, trying not to let him see her surprise.

Neji did not like the way she said it, or maybe it was just because he had grown even more protective of her since Naruto was not around. "Very well, I shall accompany you. I need to get out anyway."

Hinata shook her head violently, "No no, Neji I'll be fine. Really, don't trouble yourself!"

However, Neji was standing firm on this. "Lady Hinata, I must insist that-"

"I'll be fine!" She interrupted, and ran off before Neji could do anything,

_'Gosh, damn it! It's always the same with her now...'_ Neji thought. "Oh well, I'm sure she will run into someone before she gets very far...I made sure of it," he said to himself. Indeed, not only had he, but Kakashi had also given specific orders to various ANBU, Chunin and above to watch Hinata at all times. It was unfortunate, but needed, since no one knew what was going on in Hinata's mind these days. She had not even cried, or so they thought...

X-x

(12 years earlier)

Hinata watched as Naruto and Sasuke lunged at Kaguya. This battle was extremely one- sided, and it was as if Kaguya was simply toying with them. The whole war and everything that had happened before - Obito, Madara, the Akatsuki - had all been a set up by Black Zetsu in order to bring the Ōtsutsuki princess back. Everyone besides herself, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in the eternal Tsukuyomi. Madara had succeeded in that much; then, Black Zetsu betrayed him and brought back Kaguya soon after. Before it looked like they had a chance, but now it looked like an ant fighting a boot. Naruto and Sasuke were going all out but nothing worked, "Damn it! She keeps changing the dimensions!" Sasuke yelled.

"Geez, this is actually getting annoying! Why can't these guys ever fight face to face?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"You were getting your ass kicked with that as well," Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto would have said something but Kaguya came out, and grabbing his face, slammed him into the ground. Then she summoned a Bone from her arm intending to impale him, but Sasuke shot an Arrow from his Susanoo which she had to dodge. "What's the big idea, Sasuke?!"

"I just saved your life, dumb ass!" The battle continued like this for hours; and every time, Sasuke or Naruto got close, Kaguya simply switched dimensions. Hinata felt so useless just watching.

"Kakashi-Sensei, can't we do anything?" Sakura asked in despair.

Kakashi was already weighing their options and it did not look good. "We need to trap her so Naruto and Sasuke can seal her; but with her dimensional powers that is unlikely. " However, a new thought occurred to him, and when Sasuke and Naruto managed to break away, he told them his plan. "Ok, so the odds of this working are slim to none, but it's our best chance. I'm going to try syncing my Sharingan with Kaguya's dimension warping, and while I do that, Hinata, Sakura and I will attack her to throw her off guard - thus forcing her to switch the dimension. Then, when my Sharingan syncs, I'll teleport you two at the same time as she switches it, and you will seal her. Understand?" Everyone nodded, and they got ready. Hinata, deciding it was now or never, walked up to Naruto.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stopped. "Eh? What's up, Hinata?"

Hinata, fighting her shyness, tried very hard to speak and this is what came out, "I really, that is, if you want...if we don't get out of here-"

"Don't worry! Sasuke and I are going to win, and we will all go back together!" Naruto boasted confidently, and ran off.

"Naruto-kun, that's not-!"

"Hinata, NOW!" Seeing Sakura and Kakashi lunge at the re-emerged Kaguya, she had no choice but to attack as well. 'That's right, once we get back, I'll tell Naruto-kun how I feel. This time for sure!' she thought. Surprisingly, just like Kakashi predicted, Kaguya tried to change dimensions and Kakashi used his Sharingan at just the right moment. "Naruto, Sasuke your turn!"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped after Kaguya, were warped into the Sharingan, and they hit Kaguya head on. With their new powers, the attack began to seal Kaguya away. The ground beneath them shook and it felt as if the earth itself was bouncing around. Finally, it stopped and they were back in their own dimension.

X-x

"Did we do it?" Sakura asked nervously.

Naruto grinned, "Hell Ya! Good riddance to that bitch. Man, I thought that was going to last forever!" After celebrating for a moment, they remembered everyone was still trapped, so Naruto and Sasuke dispelled the Genjutsu and people started to slowly wake up. Everyone praised them for ending the long battle, but they decided to get back home to celebrate properly. As everyone began walking off, each giving them a grin or a thumbs-up, Hinata found herself walking beside Naruto towards the back of the group. Naruto looked over and saw Hinata was really worn out. "Hey Hinata, are you ok?" he asked.

Hinata gasped when he spoke to her, "Oh! Yes, I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

"You don't look fine, you look like I do after Sakura-chan is done beating me. Except you look like you're sick." He was partially correct, because she knew now would be a perfect time to talk him but she could not form the words how she wanted to.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"You like Sakura right?"

"Hmmm? Ya I guess why?"

Hinata had a billion thoughts running through her head._ 'Oh screw it all, here I go...please don't reject me, Naruto-kun!'_ Blushing a bright red, she nearly yelled, "I really love you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto laughed, "I know, Hinata! You love everyone. Like the way I love ramen! Was that why you looked so sick?" Continuing to laugh, he kept walking.

Hinata, meanwhile, was thinking,_ 'Does he not know what I mean?'_ and asked out loud, "Naruto-kun, what did you say?"

Wiping a tear from his eye from all his laughter, he answered happily, "Hehe, I knew you loved me. It's the same way I feel about ramen! Or the way I feel about Sakura and Sasuke! Come on, Hinata I knew that since the time I fought Pain. Sakura might think I'm dense, and I might be at times, but I'm not totally."

Hinata did not know whether to cry from pity or joy. On the one hand, she figured out that what Naruto felt for her was nothing more than a simple crush mixed with friendship. However, on the other, he did not understand what love was. It was heart-breaking, really. "No, Naruto-kun - not that kind of love..."

Naruto stopped and looked her, scratching his head with a weird frown that he got while thinking. "Eh, what do you mean then? Maybe you are sick...let me go get Sakura-chan!" He started to run ahead but Hinata grabbed his arm. "Eh? What's up Hinata? Sakura is just up-!" Silencing him, she pulled him into a tentative yet gentle kiss. Much to his shock, it was not unpleasant. She pulled away quickly, regretting the kiss immediately because Naruto was standing there with a blank stare on his face.

"Ummm, Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata...what was that?"

No turning back now! "Naruto-kun, I want to be with you! I want to hold you and love you! I want to walk beside you, and I also want you to hold me. I want you to make me yours and always be with you! That's the love I feel for you!"

Naruto heard her, not understanding it, but he felt a change in his heart as she spoke._ 'What is this feeling? It's weird. I feel like I'm gonna throw up...or faint...am I blushing?'_ he thought all at once, then looked at Hinata,

"Naruto-kun?" she questioned softly as he just continued to stare at her. "Please stop looking at me like that..." she said nervously.

"Hinata, could you repeat that?"

X-x

Hinata swayed back and forth, and by now everyone noticed they had fallen behind. "Geez, at this rate, we will never get back! Couldn't this have waited? What a drag." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Actually, this might be the perfect time for it since Hinata said she was going to confront Naruto once the war was over." Shino said with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke grunted, "I can't believe I've been reduced to stalking. What's worse is that it's Naruto!"

"Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun - it will keep Naruto from bugging me at least!" Sakura said happily as Sasuke grinned at the thought.

"Hey, since when have you become Sasuke-kun's type, Billboard Brow?!" Ino butted in.

"I've always been his type, Pig!"

"Actually, Ino, if I might say something... I think you are more my type." Sai interrupted.

"What?! You have a crush on Ino?" everyone exclaimed at once. Sai showed the first signs of embarrassment anyone had ever seen him display before, and he was relieved when he was interrupted so he didn't have to respond.

"Pipe down! Lady Hinata is about to say something!" Neji whispered harshly, so they all zipped up and watched.

"I- I said I want to be with you Naruto-kun..."

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I mean the first thing you said...the love thing."

Hinata blushed, "O-ok." She took a deep breath, and clutching at her heart, she said nervously yet with surprising strength in her voice, "I love you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto did not know how to react since he was sure love meant his friendship with everyone and his bond with Sasuke. Which was true, but with her, there was something different there. "Hinata..." Then, as if in slow motion, they heard a piercing noise and saw a black Kunei jetting from Naruto's chest. His eyes widened in shock and he looked around, "You!" It was Black Zetsu. In the midst of the fighting and everyone waking up, they had forgotten him.

"You may have sealed my mother away, but I will revive her again even if it takes another four-hundred years! But until then I shall be satisfied with watching you die, Naruto Uzamaki!" He pulled the Kunei out, and blood gushed from the hole in Naruto's chest. He fell as if in slow motion, and Hinata watched as their friends all jumped at Zetsu. Everything else faded away as she ran and caught Naruto before he hit the ground.

"Naruto-kun?" He was not breathing and his pulse was thin. She tried applying what she knew of medical Jutsu to him, but it did nothing.

"Hinata, hold him still!" Sakura yelled. Trying a new idea, she started to apply the healing Tsunade taught her, but got no results. "Gosh damn it, Naruto! You can't die after you lived through all of that! Not now!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, "Eh, Sakura-chan? Where did you come from?" He asked the question in his normal way, but his voice was weaker, so much weaker.

"Shut up, you idiot, I need to concentrate." Sakura growled.

Naruto noticed he was lying on someone's lap and looked up. "That you, Hinata?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun it's me. You're going to be all right... just be quiet now."

Naruto grinned slightly, "Ya...I'm gonna...I'm gonna be fine..." as his sentences started to get dragged out and unintelligible.

"Sakura-chan, please, help him!" Hinata begged.

"I'm trying! He has lost a lot of blood, and he is still weak from that fight!" Biting her thumb, she summoned Lady Katsuyu. "Quick, I need you to split yourself and try to close Naruto's wound!" she instructed with a calm she did not feel. Katsuyu did so, and Naruto's wound was closed in a matter of minutes... but, "Damn it, his pulse is still fluctuating! What the hell is going on?!"

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, with heart-breaking worry in her words.

Then Naruto spoke in a voice that wasn't his. "It was not just his chest that was damaged. Due to his fight with Kaguya and prolonged exposure to the ten tails and Gedo statue, the seal was massively damaged. Had that thing not attacked him it would have repaired over time, but now my chakra is being forcefully removed from his body. It's like his body is rejecting my chakra like a virus. Unfortunately, once it's all gone..."

"Naruto will die..." Sakura finished, realizing it was true since she saw little streaks of red chakra escaping from Naruto's body. They all knew that when a Jinchuriki loses its tailed beast, they lose their life as well.

Hinata would not, could not, accept it. "No, that can't be! We have to do something!" she managed to say, choking on her tears.

"Heh...come on Hinata..." Naruto said, trying to comfort her. Hinata looked at him, and saw he was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Sakura...won't let me die..." He went cold for a minute, then came back, "I won't die here...I still need to become Hokage...and have a date..."

Sakura smiled gently, trying not to let him see her tears. "With me?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah...I know you like Sasuke. Plus, he would kill me if I did, but you know..." He looked up Hinata. "Maybe you and I could do something, Hinata?"

Hinata hastily wiped the tears from her eyes as everyone had returned and made a circle around them. "Did you get Zetsu?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Kakashi has him confined." Sasuke said.

Naruto tried to get up, but could barely move his arms. "Great! I need to...kick his ass." He tried to move again but failed. "Maybe after a nap though..." he said, mumbling weakly.

Hinata brought him back around, "Ummm, Naruto-kun...did you ask me on a date?" she asked hopefully.

"Huh? Oh yeah...I thought it might be fun, Ya know?"

"And you don't mind it with me and not Sakura?" Hinata questioned, still trying hard not to cry in front of him.

"Sure why not...I can only afford ramen though..." Looking up, he saw her tears threatening to spill over. "Hey, why are you crying? I'm gonna be fine, see?" He managed to lift his arm only to have it fall back.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried and hugged him gently.

"Heh heh, hey Sasuke! I bet you thought you had all the girls wanting you, Didn't you? Well looks like I did beat you at something!" Naruto bragged, sounding a little stronger from his new happiness.

Sasuke laughed through his tears. "You dumb ass, you could never beat me in a million lifetimes! You're still just an annoyance after all!"

"Hey, if it were not for me you would have died ten times over, jackass!" Naruto shot back, grinning broadly as Sasuke knelt beside him and Sakura.

"Damn it, Naruto you better not die here. Not after what we have been through!" he cried in distress.

Naruto looked around and saw everyone, even Neji, was crying. "Geez, you all are a bunch of babies! This is...nothing..."

They could not find any words to say beside his name. Except for Neji, "Naruto I told you, you hold more than one life in your hands. You can't die now!"

Naruto laughed, "Hah! I knew you had a soft side!" He couldn't speak for a few moments as he looked up at, Hinata who was crying the hardest...everything else seemed to fade as he looked into her tear-filled eyes. "Hey Hinata...?"

She sniffed a little and tried to compose herself, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Could you say what you were saying earlier, again?"

Hinata sobbed as she tenderly cradled his head in her lap and smoothed his hair. Naruto felt her tears gently fall on his face, and they reminded him of a sweet spring rain. Why did he find at chance at love when it was too late? He'd longed for love all his life, never knowing what it was. It wasn't fair he was finally finding out now, when it was too late...too late...too late...

"Of course, Naruto-kun I'll say it as many times as you like!"

"Then could you say it a lot? I think I'm gonna fall asleep here... I'm bushed. It's just a nap though, promise..." They both knew it was a promise he could not keep, even though they both wanted it to be one he could.

There were no dry eyes in the group as Hinata nodded and confessed, "I love you, Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I've always loved you. From the first moment I met you! Please, don't leave me. I can't survive without you! I love you! I love you! A thousand times over, I love you!"

Even as he heard her confession, he still could not believe it. Someone actually loved HIM? He felt a throbbing pulse of light pierce his dying heart. So this was what love felt like? Feeling like a thirsty man lost in the desert and wanting more and more water to quench his thirst, he felt a need to fill his empty heart with Hinata's love. "Tell me again, please?" His mind flashed back to when she had saved him from Pain, and told him then those sweet words which were too good to be true. He hadn't known what love meant, and couldn't believe she meant what she said. How much time had been lost? How much love had he wasted? Love meant for him! How stupid he'd been!

"I love you, Naruto-kun. I LOVE you, Naruto. I. Love. You. I will always love you. You might not be with me anymore, but my love for you will never die." Hinata was crying so hard she could hardly speak, but she had to keep saying it, for him. She knew that since he wanted to hear her profess her love for him so badly, he must've been hungry for love for a very long time. "I love you, Naruto. I love you, I love you, I love you."

He could hardly hear her now, so he strained to hear those wonderful words. Words he never thought anyone could ever find in themselves to tell him._ 'Naruto, you old chap! Someone loves you! Hinata loves you!'_ He struggled to speak again. "Once more, please..." came his barely audible whisper.

"I love you, Naruto!" Never in her life had she loved anyone as much. Never had she felt such sorrow piercing her soul. It was Naruto's heart that was slowly stopping beating, but hers felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. Surely no one had ever felt the pain she was feeling, nor would anyone ever feel the way she did. She leaned closer to make sure he could hear her, knowing that her voice would be the last one he would ever hear; her face the last thing he would ever see, her touch the last thing he would ever feel. "Naruto, Naruto, I love you..."

Naruto smiled as the sweet vision of her beautiful face slowly faded to black, and her last whispers of love sank into his quickly departing soul. _'Love huh? What an idiot I was...I'm so sorry...'_ Somehow, he managed to gasp out with his last breath, "I love you...too...Hinata.." Then there was nothing.

X-x

Hinata knew he was gone when she felt his head slip a little from her lap. But she went on anyway..."I love you Naruto-kun." Repeating it over and over, she hoped that somehow, someway, he could still hear her. Nobody said anything, too overcome with emotion to speak.

What seemed like an eternity later, Kakashi arrived with Black Zetsu bound with special chakra threads preventing his escape. "So Naruto is...?" He couldn't finish the question; from the look of despair on their faces, tears still cascading down their cheeks, and Hinata's silent yet heart-wrenching sobs, what he most feared was blatantly obvious. Everyone nodded sadly. "I see..." Turning to Zetsu, he said in a low, threatening voice that trembled with simmering anger, "I consider myself pretty hard to piss off, but right now..." He punched Zetsu with a blow that would have put Guy to shame, "My rage is at a boiling point!" he finished with a growl.

Sasuke jumped up and grabbed Zetsu by the neck. "I'm going to wring your neck, you pathetic bastard!"

Before he could do anything, Neji intervened. "Sasuke, you don't deserve to avenge Naruto! You caused him to much suffering, so I'll do it!"

"What are you talking about, Neji?! Naruto had to beat the crap out of you in order for you to accept him! I'll do it cauz he was my pal!" Kiba argued.

"You are all mistaken. Naruto and I had a great rivalry! He is mine to avenge!" interjected Lee with a passion that surprised them all.

"No I need to do it. I treated him like garbage, and now is my chance to make amends!" Sakura pleaded.

"Then I should have a chance to avenge him as well because I called him a weirdo at the academy!" Ino shouted.

Everyone began to argue over who would avenge Naruto. Even Shikamaru, saying this was the only thing he did not consider a drag to do since it was Naruto. It kept going back and forth, as their sadness over losing their comrade turned into anger they all wanted to direct at his killer.

"It should be me!"

"No, let me do it!"

"I'll rip him apart the best!"

Finally Hinata could not stand it. She laid Naruto carefully down, and stood up, feeling as if she had the weight of the world on her weary shoulders. Everyone looked at her, and Neji questioned with concern in his voice, "Hinata-sama?"

"You are all wrong... I will do it..." Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Lady Hinata, I can't let you do that! Besides, why should you do it?" As soon as he asked it, this was the one time Neji wished he had never asked a question. Hinata, moving faster than anyone could see or believe, stole Sasuke's sword right from its hold. With a roar of emotion and hate, she charged at Zetsu, slicing his head off with a quick and silent motion. After a few long moments, she turned around and looked at them with a triumphant look in her eyes, shining through her pain. All of them, including Sasuke had just seen his sword stolen right out from under his nose, were in utter shock.

Shoving his sword back at him hilt first, she looked at Neji as she answered in a low voice filled with sadness and pain. "Because I loved him." Nobody said a word as she sank down next to Naruto's body and tenderly laid his head on her lap again. With trembling fingers, she continued stroking his face and hair, thinking all the while,_ 'I still love you Naruto-kun... I always will...for all eternity...I will always love you...'_

A-a

_Ok, so first chapter! I know no time travel yet, but we will get there - I promise! But, how did ya like that opening? Yeah, I know it was kinda cruel killing Naruto right off the bat, but...remember this is a time travel story so that just might be fixed. I hope I still got a few tears, lol. Hope you guys like this as much as the last two stories! Send me some reviews!_

**_This is the revised version, my sister attacked my first one, and put a lot of heart and soul into the sad parts to make them even sadder, on my request. I told her I wanted it to make it want to rip your hearts out with sadness. Aren't I horrid? *evil cackle*_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Looking Back

(Present day)

Hinata ran away from Neji as fast as she could. He had always been protective but this was ridiculous. 'Do I need someone watching my every moment? Am I that weak?' She thought. She noticed, however, that he was not fallowing her so she stopped running. She found herself in the shopping district and was also hungry. "Might as well,' she thought. She headed to Ichiraku's and sat down by herself when she got there.

"Oh, Miss Hyuga! What can I do for you?" The old man asked.

Hinata smiled slightly, "Oh, could you just give me anything? I don't eat ramen very much."

Ichiraku grinned, "I have just the thing!" He was gone for few minutes and came back with a large bowl of ramen. "This is my number one customers' favorite, I actually have to keep it filled more often, though these days it does not do as well." He said the last part thoughtfully as if remembering something.

Hinata took a bite and although she did not eat ramen, she found this to be quite the tasty treat. "This is really good! What is it?" She asked.

"Oh that's my famous pork ramen. Ya... that guy used to love this stuff. I miss Naruto." The was a clatter and the sound of glass breaking. The old man looked over and saw Hinata had nearly choked on some of the pork and had knocked her bowl to the ground. She managed to compose herself and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry please excuse me!" She ran off into the night.

"Huh? Miss Hyuga wait!" Ichiraku yelled.

It was at that moment Kiba walked around the corner, "Hey old man, what's the trouble?" he asked.

"Oh Miss Hinata was here a minute ago and she asked for some ramen. Then when I mentioned Naruto-

"You did what?!" Kiba yelled.

"I simply said Naruto liked my ramen. What's the deal?"

Kiba growled, "That name is taboo around Hinata. My gosh I thought everyone knew that by now! Sorry old man where did she go?" Ichiraku pointed in the direction of the cemetery and Kiba suddenly felt less angry. 'Oh boy that's never a good sign.' Everyone knew Hinata often went there when she was depressed. Which was quite a lot but she only went there when she was really depressed. "Damn, what am I gonna do?" he asked.

"Should I inform her father or the Hokage?" asked Ichiraku.

"No that will just make it worse. Argh, I better go get Shino or Neji because I can't do this by myself."

"What about Miss Hinata? Is it safe to leave her alone like that?"

Kiba honestly could not answer that. On the one hand, if he went there without some back up he could make it worse. On the other, the old man had a point. "She will be fine. It will only take a minute...she has done this before." With that he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off to look for Shino or Neji, preferably but anyone would do. 'Don't do anything stupid Hinata.'

X-x

Hinata ran as fast as she could away from the ramen shop vowing never to eat ramen again. It was just too painful. She had been eating Naruto's favorite dish without him and it hurt her. Of course she knew he liked ramen already, but eating his flavor on top of it just did not seem right. She had her eyes closed and soon ran into someone. "Ow! Oh I'm sorry!" Hinata looked up and found she had run into none other than Sasuke Uchia.

"Hmm? Hinata what are you doing out this late?" He asked.

Hinata got up and groaned a little, "I could ask you the same thing, Sasuke-kun. Won't Sakura-chan be worried?"

Sasuke grinned, "Nah I told her I was going out for a bit because I do this every so often. If you don't mind me asking, where are you headed? You were moving quite fast there." Hinata was silent and hung her head low hiding her tears. Sasuke sighed, "I see you were going to see Naruto." She nodded. Sasuke took his cloak off and put it around her, much to her surprise. "It's a cold night out, and if Sakura found out I did not offer you some warmth - she would kill me."

Hinata looked at him, "Sasuke-kun..."

He smiled slightly, "Come on, better not keep the guy waiting you know how annoying he can be." They walked the rest of the way and were soon at Naruto's final resting place. Hinata sat down and began to cry openly.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Why did Naruto-kun have to die?"

Sasuke sat down next to her, "I ask myself that same question, every year on this day. You know Naruto though, he would have said something completely out there if it were someone else. But his words - although contradictory - made the most sense in the whole damn world."

"But why? Naruto did not even know what love was! He never had anyone love him even at the end! No one gave him such a simple thing! He lived and died that way! How is that fair?!" Hinata asked.

"I disagree, actually." Sasuke said.

Hinata gasped, "What do you mean? He did love someone or someone loved him? Oh..." She sighed. "I guess he really did love Sakura-chan then and he was only being nice to me."

Sasuke turned to face her, "Why would you think that?"

Hinata sniffed a little, "Well it's true, I should have known. Naruto-kun was always so kind and he did not want to hurt me."

Sasuke laughed, "Hinata, do you even remember his last words? They were to you! What did he ask you?"

"He asked me to say I loved him again." Hinata said. Her eyes widened in shock and tears started flowing like rain down her cheek.

"That's right. He asked you to say it many times just before he died. He wanted to hear it as much as he could. The reason, I believe, is because he started to understand in those final moments of his life. I believe you gave him that love he lacked for so long even if it was at the end, and I truly believe he loved you as well."

Hinata cried and questioned, "How do you know? How can you be sure?"

Sasuke looked at the stars, "The second Hokage once told me the reason Madara and why the Uchia were so dangerous was not because we were evil, but because we loved too much. Call it an Uchia instinct." He said, grinning.

Hinata, still crying hugged him - much to his surprise, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much!"

Sasuke sighed and managed to shed a tear while she was not looking, 'Don't thank me Hinata. If I had not been so blind things might have been different." However he said, "I'm sorry, Hinata, I wish I could do more." He let go of her and got up, "I have to go. Sarada got out of the academy today so I need to be home." He regretted that last part cause he saw Hinata's jealousy,

"Oh...ok, Sasuke-kun. Tell Sakura-chan I said hi."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Hinata shook her head, "No thanks I want to be with Naruto a bit longer."

Sasuke sighed and left. When he got home, he walked through the door a broken man,

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Dad?" Sarada said.

Sasuke beat the wall and yelled, "Damn it! It should have been me! Hinata does not deserve this and Naruto did not either!" He fell to his knees and cried openly in front of his wife and daughter, saying over and over, "It should have been me..." Sakura and Sarada could not even comfort him.

X-x

Hinata stayed well after Sasuke left, lost in her thoughts. She then thought of Sasuke and Sakura and Sarada and smiled, 'I wonder... maybe me and Naruto-kun would have been happy like that. Do you think we would have had a daughter? Or maybe a son that looked like Naruto?' She could just picture it. She would be in the kitchen making dinner and she would hear Naruto walk in the door. He would ask what she was making and kiss her after a long day of Hokage duties. Then, she heard in the other room as their two beautiful children ran in and yelled, "Daddy!" Naruto then would ask, "Were you two good for your mom today?" Hinata burst into tears, 'What I would give to have that! Oh Naruto-kun!'

"What would you give exactly?" A voice said.

Hinata looked up and saw an old man sitting next to her.

"Who are you? Where did-"

"My name is not important, but if you must know, I gave Naruto and Sasuke the power to fight Kaguya."

Hinata gasped, "So you're-?"

"The Sage of Six Paths. But more importantly I can give you what you want."

Hinata did not understand. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you the details of you may not want to hear, but this is your chance to show what you would give in order to gain what you desire. What will it be? What will you sacrifice?"

Hinata was not sure she liked the sound of this, "But will I really get what I want?"

"That will depend on how you handle the situation, but I'll only explain more of you accept."

Hinata escaped to her mind, 'Can I trust him? Will I really be able to be with Naruto-kun?' What will I have to give up?' Suddenly they heard a shout.

"Hey you! Get away from Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"Lady Hinata, please run!" Neji said. They leaped at the old man and he said, "Now or never, Miss Hyuga."

She had to ask once more, "Will I be with Naruto-kun if I do? Can you tell me that at least?!"

The man nodded and held out his hand. "That I promise." He said.

Hinata took a look at Neji and Kiba who seemed to be running in slow motion, begging her to move away. 'I'm sorry but I can't live like this anymore!' She thought. She took the man's hand and saw a bright light, and the universe seemed to pass by her until she lost herself to the darkness.

A-a

Yep, you guessed it! Sh'se going back in time now boys! :) How did ya like those friendship moments with Sasuke? I always felt the two could be good friends. Anyway I might play around with the current present characters a little bit because I feel I did not give them enough script time but we will see. Anyway, leave a review and I hope you enjoyed what I wrote!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It Begins.

Hinata woke up in bright sunlight. She was in a clearing when she heard someone talking to her, "Hey, lady you ok?" Hinata looked up and saw to her great shock a young blond boy about the age of 14. He wore an orange jacket and a leaf headband. She knew at once who it was.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked in disbelief.

Naruto frowned, "Ummm, have we met?" He looked at her with his eyes narrowed and hands on his hips, checking her out. "Anyway glad you're ok. If you were heading for the village, it's just up the road past the training ground. Well, see ya!" he said and ran off to the village.

"Naruto-kun, wait!" Hinata yelled after him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The old man was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, obviously having seen the whole thing.

Hinata was not even surprised by his presence now so she said, "But that was Naruto-kun! I'm sure of it!"

"Indeed it was, but I'm sure you noticed he was not like you last saw him correct?"

Hinata nodded. "He was so young like around the age we were first put into teams."

"Yes now why do think that is?" Hinata could not answer that so he went on, "To put it simply i have taken you back in time."

Hinata nearly fainted from the blunt admission, "But how can I be with Naruto-kun like this? He is way younger then me!"

"I don't believe that was the entire point of this, didn't you want to give him the love he was neglected at that age also you might want to take a look at yourself, there was a slight side effect of the time travel." Hinata hung her head, it was true, she had she noticed her hair was slightly shorter and she seemed to have shrank a foot or two. She had lost about eight years on her body she was now about twenty instead of twanty-eight. She did not care though. So he went on. "However, if you wanted something else, it's not entirely impossible - but let's get back to the main point here. As I said before I have taken you back in time now do you understand what that means?"

Hinata had obviously heard of the "Kill a butterfly in the past dramatically change to future" saying. However she had never believed time travel was possible. So she said, "Could you explain please?"

The Sage sighed, "For starters you are only allowed to change Naruto's future, you must not meddle in anyone else's life's unless absolutely needed. Secondly, you can't tell Naruto or anyone about their future, if you want to change something you have to do it without directly involving that person. The reason for this is because when people know their future it can change their personalities and lead them to do things they would normally never do. Third at all costs no one must find out you are from the future or who you are. Especially yourself."

"What do you mean myself?" Hinata asked.

"Your younger self must never find out who you are this could lead to both of you ceasing to exist. If you ever come in contact with her, you must not let her know anything. Keep the meeting quick and get away understand?"

"Is this why you would not explain everything to me before I accepted?"

He shrugged, "Partly yes, the other part was I did not think you would like the idea of the possibility of changing your friends future."

"I don't! Take me back I can't be that selfish! Everyone is happy!" Hinata said.

"Is that so? Maybe I'll show you what Sasuke did as soon as he left you."

A vision popped into her mind and see saw Sasuke crying while Sakura and Sarada tried to comfort him. Then another came, this time it was Kiba and he was standing outside her window wondering weather or not to knock. She heard him say, "I'm sorry Hinata..." And walked away. She then saw Neji at the training ground and he found relief by destroying training dumpiness, "Baka! I swore to protect her and then fail to save the only thing she loves! Was this really all I did to change my fate?!"

"Please...stop..." Hinata said. The visions ceased and she fell to her knees.

"As you can see no one is happy the way things turned out, they either blame themselves or they blame destiny. Call it what you will."

Hinata crying asked, "What do I do?"

The man vanished but as he did he said, "Change it."

X-x

After she had stopped crying Hinata started to think of a plan. How would she do this while not letting anyone know who she was and where she was from? More importantly how to do so without saying anything about the future? She made her way to village. She had forgot how small it had been. She felt a little weird but walked around. She was enjoying her walk down memory lane when she heard some commotion at nearby stand,

"Get out of here you freak!" Hinata looked around and saw the stand keeper push a blond boy in an orange jacket down.

"Ow! Hey I just was looking is all!" The boy said.

"Go away if you don't have money don't come here! In fact never come back! Just disappear!" The man yelled. Hinata realized that the boy was Naruto, not just by his look but also because of how the man treated him. Naruto looked longingly at a ANBU mask the man had. By now a crowd had formed and were whispering many hurtful things that Naruto heard,

"It's that boy again."

"Why does he cause so much trouble?"

"He should just vanish."

It went on and on. Naruto just hung his head. Hinata could not stand it, she walked up to the stand and asked, "Excuse me, how much for that?" Pointing at the mask.

The man looked at her and say her lavender eyes, "Oh are you from the Hyuga clan?"

Hinata nodded. "I would like to buy that please."

The man grinned knowing he could swindle a larger profit from a sweet innocent Hyuga lady. "That will be 10,000 yen." Hinata knew he was swindling her she was not stupid but she did not care she reached in her dress pocket and politely gave the man his money. "Pleasure miss Hyuga." She smiled and took the mask then turned around. Naruto was still looking at the mask and by now everyone had found something better to do but no one had offered to help him up. Hinata knelt beside him,

"Here did you want this?" She asked offering him the mask. Naruto looked up at her in shock and the store owner was furious,

"What the hell are you doing?! Do you know what that boy is?! That is one of my finest masks!" He yelled.

Hinata did not even bother to look at him, "Need I remind you I am a Hyuga and could have you shut down for making me pay a ridiculous price for a toy so shut your mouth."

"Bitch! I'll be speaking to Hokage about this!" The man said.

"Go ahead and while your at it you may as well explain how a full grown man abused a 14 year old boy lets see how she reacts to that." Hinata said. The man just walked off in direction of the Hokage mansion rage boiling over. Hinata smiled in triumph then turned back to Naruto, the crowd had formed again and were watching, "Here you can have it." Hinata said offering him the mask again.

Naruto knocked it away, "I don't need your fake sympathy! You're no better then the rest of them!" He got up and ran away. "I'll show you all one of these days believe it!" He shouted. The crowed soon left but they gave Hinata a lot of disgusted looks. She did not care she was focusing on something else. She went and picked up the mask, 'He does not trust anyone, he thought I was lying. Oh Naruto-kun...' She thought. She went to the park sat on the bench and cried for his sake. How could they be so cruel to him? What did he do? After a while she was approached by a young dark haired woman,

"Excuse me miss? The Hokage would like to see you." Hinata looked up and the woman went on, "I am Shizune, Lady Tsunade's assistant. Would you come with me, please?"

X-x

Tsunade had not expected some angry merchant to barge in demanding to see her. Nor did she expect the bizarre story he told her. "What did the woman look like?"she asked.

The man grinned thinking things were going his way, "Oh she looked like she was like twenty or so, with long purple hair, and she had Byakugan. So I believe she was a Hyuga."

"I see. Shizune, would you mind going and finding her? I'll wrap things up here." Shizune gave Tsunade a questionable look but left anyway, "Now as for you sir, I took the liberty of looking at your file before you came in."

"What?! That's private!"

"Not to the Hokage it's not. I have to make sure your not a spy after all, ah here it is!" Tsunade pulled out some papers, "Well you seem to do well for a merchant."

The man started to sweat, "Times have been good."

"Oh yes they have, it's not like the village was attacked by Orochimaru and the sand a few months ago and most of the leafs income went to repairs. Speaking of let's see how much you donated." Tsunade got a evil grin on her face, "Now that's a shame, it says here you failed to help at all with the repairs. Not only that you have been working without a license and with these prices I can see that you are a swindler."

"Those are false-!

Tsunade grabbed him by the neck, "Listen here pal, I'll let this go on one condition, get out of my village and don't even think to show up again! And if I ever hear of you physically or emotionally abusing someone three times younger then you, not making a quick buck will be the least of your worries." She let him go and he ran fearing she might change her mind. Tsunade sighed and sat down, she had never thought anyone would openly be kind Naruto. She did not even do it as much as she should so this woman sparked her interests. After a few minutes Shizune came back with the woman and Tsunade asked her to sit down. "First off let me assure you that man will never make any money in this village again. Secondly Id like to thank you for what you did for Naruto but I must ask, why?"

Hinata blushed she did think telling them the full truth would be a good idea, how did you tell someone you were in love with a fourteen-year old? So she gave them a more partial truth, "I don't like the way people treat him. He does not deserve it because Naruto-kun is a kind person who just wants to be acknowledged!" Hinata said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "By the way you talk, it's like you have known him for quite sometime." Hinata gasped, had she gave herself away? But Tsunade calmed her fears, "Where are my manners? I don't even know your name."

Hinata said it without thinking, "Hinata Hyuga." She almost slapped herself now they would definitely know however,

"Oh really? There is a young Hyuga with the same name, you actually remind me of her a little bit." Hinata breathed easy again, guessing the thought of time travel was too far out there to even think about to a rational woman like Tsunade. "Anyway, Hinata, I have a favor I'd like to ask you."

Hinata came back to the conversation, "Oh what can I do?" she asked.

"I don't know if you know this, but Naruto has no parents and is often treated very unkind as you saw for yourself. The reason for this is because he is a Jinchuriki." Hinata did not say anything but waited, "You are not surprised?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No, I knew because the Hyuga have a very good information system."

Tsunade could believe that so she went on, "Anyway, the favor I wanted to ask was this:" Pausing for a moment, she continued. "What would you say if I asked you to live with Naruto?"

Hinata nearly fell out of her chair. "Wha-what?"

"It's up to you of course, but from what I can tell, you obviously know something that we do not. I can see it has a lot to do with him, and frankly it's heart-breaking to watch him go home alone every day and night. He made some friends and he clings to them like a leech. Maybe you could help him not feel so alone."

"But what will Naruto-kun think?"

Tsunade grinned. "Leave that to me!"

X-x

Naruto was sitting at his table staring off into space. He did not know whether it was from boredom or just the lack of having anyone around. _'Man this sucks! What was that guy's problem? It was just a stupid mask.' _His thoughts turned to that lady, how she had bought it, and offered it to him. How she had stood up to that guy for him and offered him a hand up. _'She was probably just tricking me. I'll bet they set the whole thing up. Jerks.' _ There was a knock at the door and Tsunade came in,

"Naruto, where are you?" she called.

Naruto jumped up. "What do you want, granny?" he asked in surprise. Tsunade found him and knocked him upside the head!

"Geez, that's not how you greet people, Baka!"

Naruto rubbed his head, "Ow! Did ya have to hit me?" he grumbled. Looking up, he noticed the lady from earlier was there. "Granny, what is she doing here?!" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smiled, "As of now Naruto she is to be your companion, so to speak. She will be living with you until future notice. Treat her nice - or I'll wring your neck understand?"

"But, but-!"

"See ya!" Tsunade left before he could say a word. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for sometime without saying anything. Finally Hinata spoke, "I'm Hinata, pleased to meet you Naruto-kun!" She said bowing to hide her blush.

Naruto frowned, "Hmph, since its Grannie's orders I guess I'm stuck with you. Do what ya want I don't care. Insult me, ridicule me, say I'm a freak. Bring it on!"

Hinata moved before she could stop herself and slapped him across the face, much to his shock, "There will be no such talk while I'm here, Naruto-kun! I would never say those things, and I won't let anyone else say them either!"

Naruto grinned and rubbed his face, "Huh, we will see how long that lasts - but it's going to take more than that!" He went and sat on the couch. "You can have the bed since you're a girl and all, now leave me alone." Putting his head band over his eyes, he leaned back.

Hinata felt horrible for slapping him, but the thought of her becoming like the village disgusted her. She would never say anything like that to Naruto, and for a moment her anger had overwhelmed her. _'I can fix this though!' _she thought. Going through Naruto's meek supply of food and ingredients, she threw away the ever-present empty ramen cup here and there. Amazingly enough, she found sufficient supplies to make a nice dinner. It was rather small, but it would do. To go with it, she made some rice and steamed vegetables, then heated up a ramen cup. Putting them on a tray she brought them to Naruto. "Ummm Naruto-kun?"

He looked up and grumbled. "What do you want?"

She held the tray out to him, "I-I made you some dinner! I hope you will eat it!"

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. _'What's she trying to pull?' _and answered, "I'm not hungry!" He pulled his headband back over his eyes and ignored her.

Hinata nearly burst into tears as she had worked really hard to make a nice dinner with what she had just for him but she held her sorrow back. "Oh...ok Naruto-kun I'll just leave it on this desk if...if you change your mind. Also..." She reached into a bag she brought from the Hokage mansion and pulled out the mask from earlier. "I'll leave this too, if you still want it." She went and sat on a stole nearby and hung her head, crying softly so as not to bother him. But it did, not because he could hear her, but because he could sense her. His stomach growled.

_'Ah screw it.' h_e thought, and sat up to start eating. Hinata saw, and a smile escaped her. "Hey, where is yours?" Naruto asked. Hinata quickly tried to think of something.

"Ahh... I ate already!" she said. Her stomach lied, however, as they both heard it growl.

Naruto sighed. "If you want, you can have some of this. Grabbing an extra pair of chopsticks, he moved a little to give her room on the couch.

Hinata accepted, then as she took the chopsticks, she asked, "Are you sure, Naruto-kun? I made this for you..."

Naruto shrugged, "Granny said to treat you nice, so that's what I'm doing. Plus, it would not feel right if I did not see you get some food."

Hinata smiled and they began to eat. Soon, there was only one bite left and Naruto offered it to Hinata. "Oh no, I'm fine Naruto-kun - really!" but he was not taking no for an answer. He picked up the last bite, and as she was talking, slipped it into her mouth. Somehow, she managed to not choke and swallowed it whole. "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed.

Naruto laid back down. "Now that that's settled, I'm going to sleep. I have missions in the morning. Night!" Before she could say anything, he was soon fast asleep. Then, she got up, took a shower and was heading to bed when she saw Naruto shivering. Since she could not have that, she looked through various closets and found a spare blanket. As soon as she covered him up, he stopped shaking. Looking very peaceful as he slept, Hinata noticed his cheek was still red from her slapping him, she leaned down and gently kissed it. She did not see it, but Naruto smiled at the gesture in his sleep. _'Good night, Naruto-kun,' _she thought.

A-a

_How was that? Too fluffy, or just right? I personally think Hinata would want to give Naruto her whole life in this situation; and if that meant being a little harsh with slapping him, then so be it. Now, I have not decided on whether or not to include lemon between the two, so that will be up to you guys. I did rate this as "M" just in case. Now, FYI, no I'm not a perv; I have had people ask me for lemon, and TBH, since its anime it's not uncommon. Since I've watched a lot of anime, I know. Anyways, let me know what you guys think in the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Daily Life**

As Hinata woke up, her first thought being it had all been a dream, until she heard the microwave beep. "All right! Nothing like ramen to start the day!" Naruto said from the kitchen.

She sat up and looked around. This was definitely Naruto's room and his apartment, so she was not dreaming. Quietly, she thanked her luck and got up. When she entered the kitchen, Naruto was happily slurping his ramen as he noticed her watching him.

"There should be another cup in the cupboard if ya want," he offered, and resumed stuffing himself.

She picked out one of the cups and looked at the label - needless to say it was quite unhealthy.

"Naruto-kun is ramen all you eat?"

"Pretty much! I switch up the flavors though, so I don't get bored," he said as he finished the last bite.

Hinata shook her head, and thought, '_I'll have to fix that!' _Then, it occurred to her she would need to get a job, as she would not want Naruto wasting his money from missions on stuff like food. Speaking of which, "Naruto-kun don't you have to go see Lady Tsunade?"

Naruto jumped out of his chair. "Crap! I totally spaced out on that! See ya later!" as he ran out the door.

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled after him, but he was gone. She sighed and made herself a cup of ramen since there was nothing else to eat. Then, after a shower, she headed out to look for a job. At first she thought she might apply for an easy job. However, she wanted to impress Naruto so she went to the mission application board.

The man at the desk laughed, "Sorry, Miss Hyuga, but I don't think you're qualified for this-" but before he could finish, Hinata broke his desk in half with one hand!

"Can I have mission please?" she asked, with a sly smile. The man, nearly crapping himself, got her a Leaf Shinobi jacket and a head band.

"Here are some missions, pick any you like, Miss!" as he quickly went to find something else to do.

Hinata looked at the list of missions, and noticed there were several long-standing missions, but she

wanted something that would keep her close to the village and Naruto. Then she found a

good one:

**"Village patrol; Chunin or above required."**

**Time - 12 hrs**

**Pay - $4,700 yen per hour**

**Days - any**

Hinata jotted her name down and changed into the jacket she had been given. It felt weird since she had not worn a Shinobi jacket or headband since the war. Knowing she would soon get used to it, she went to start the day.

x-x

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were once again stuck with doing pet-watching and other lame missions. Kakashi said until the Chunin exams they could not take on any real missions, so they had to deal with it.

"Man this is so lame!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up Naruto you're so annoying!" Sakura snapped.

"Ahhh, come on Sakura-chan, you only tease me cause you like me!" he retorted.

"What did you say punk?" she yelled, slamming her fist on his head.

"Ouch! Geez, you don't have to be so violent, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Will you two shut up already?" Sasuke said, getting annoyed.

"Hmph, you're no fun, Sasuke."

"Missions are not fun, smart-ass" Sasuke snorted.

"Well this one sure ain't!" Naruto agreed. "Oh ya, did I tell you guys some weird lady is living with me now?"

Even Sasuke raised an eye to that, "What? What do you mean, Naruto?' Sakura asked.

"It was the weirdest thing. I met her in the forest yesterday, then saw her again in the village. Next thing I know, Granny says she has to live with me!"

"What's her name?"

"Hmmm... I think it is Hinata."

Sakura put her hand on her chin as if deep in thought. "That's odd, Hinata is not a very common name and the only Hinata we know is the one in our class." Sasuke noticed the connection as well.

"Naruto, do you know this lady?"

Naruto frowned, "You guys are way over thinking this. I'll bet she gets sick of me before too long and will leave. Just you watch." He wandered off to look at something, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"Sasuke-kun I don't think this is a coincidence. Hinata is also a Hyuga name, so I'll bet she is from the clan."

Sasuke was thinking the same thing. "On top of the fact, the Hinata we know has always liked Naruto, and now we have a Hinata living with him?"

"What should we do?"

Sasuke sighed. "Let's just see how this plays out before we do anything. The Hokage must have her reasons for putting Naruto with this woman.

"But-!"

"Besides, I'm more concerned with how Hinata will take this when she finds out."

Just then, Naruto shouted something, clearly indicating that he messed up - again - so they had to break away and save it for another time. Sakura was not ok with leaving it as was though. '_If Sasuke-kun won't help me, I'll find out on my own!'_ she thought.

x-x

Hinata was thirty minutes away from being done with her rounds for the day, and thankfully no one had questioned about her name on the request form. '_So far so good,'_ she thought. She was not paying much attention when she felt someone bump into her.

"Oh excuse me!" she exclaimed. Looking down, she gasped when she saw who it was.

"Oh no, it was my fault, Miss!"

It was, of course, her younger self, with short hair and obviously still very obviously shy. They looked at each others faces for a moment; as young Hinata stared at her curiously, she smiled.

"You know, Miss, you look a lot like my mom!"

Hinata herself could not help but smile at that; but she remembered words of the Sage of Six Paths and

tried to make an excuse to get away. "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. Please excuse me!" as she quickly

turned around.

"Um...Miss, could I talk to you for a moment?" her younger self asked.

Hinata stopped in surprise. "Why me?"

Hinata blushed, "I don't know. I feel I can trust you is all."

Hinata sighed, _'As long as she does not find out, I should be safe - so why not?'_ She turned around and asked kindly, "Ok what you want to talk about?"

The young Hinata beamed. "Can we go somewhere private?" So they went to the park and sat on a bench. "I can tell we are related but I've never seen you at the complex, why is that?" young Hinata asked quizzically.

Thankfully, Hinata had come up with a number of excuses during her day of pretty much doing nothing.

"Oh, my father is the head of a clan from a different village; and my mother was married off for political reasons, so I don't actually hail from this village is all." It was an excellent excuse as it were quite a common factor in the Hyuga.

"Oh, I see. Were you happy at least?"

Hinata hung her head for a moment. "My father was neglectful of me and I lost my mother at a young age, and I was bullied because I was a Hyuga." Young Hinata could sympathize with that, and Hinata raised her head as she smiled."Then, I met this boy who gave me strength. He was a little dense, but he was always smiling no matter what. He was always going around doing stupid things, wanting attention but that's what made him special. He was always so kind, never holding a grudge, and always doing what was right."

"Wow, he sounds like someone I know. Did you ever get to be with him?"

Hinata felt tears sting her eyes at the innocent question. "Only when it was too late, because I was too reserved and shy to tell him my feelings. Because of that, when I finally had him, I lost him again. I spent so much time in my sorrow until circumstances gave me another chance. That's why I came here."

She turned and faced the young girl. "Take my advice and don't wait till it's too late - or you will regret it forever!"

Young Hinata hung her head, "But how do I get him to notice me?"

Older Hinata gently held her shoulders. "Just be honest with him and I'm sure he will accept you... trust me!"

"Really?"

Hinata smiled. "But just in case I have an idea, come with me." She held her hand and they went to carry

out her plan.

x-x

When Naruto got home, he found Hinata was not there. _'Well that was fast. I knew she would not last long.'_ he thought. However, he was wrong when he heard the door open behind him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you got back before me. Did you wait long?" Hinata asked. Naruto could not believe she was actually back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

Hinata frowned. "I live here, remember? I have to work as well, you know - otherwise how would you get this?" Showing him a whole bag full of instant ramen she had purchased, Naruto's eyes widened and he started drooling. However, he immediately snapped himself out of it.

"Just what kind of game is this? 'Cause it's not funny, lady!"

Hinata sighed as she put her bag down. Then, to Naruto's great surprise, she hugged him with tears in her eyes. "I don't care how long it takes, Naruto-kun. I'll prove to you I'm serious - just watch!"

Naruto broke the hug. "If you think some tears are going to prove anything, you're mistaken. I may be dense at times but I'm not stupid!"

Hinata got up and started putting the groceries away, "I don't think you're stupid, Naruto-kun. I think you're sweet," she said.

Naruto could not help but blush at that. "Whatever, I'm going to go read a comic," he said.

Hinata smiled, _'I will show him somehow!'_ she thought. With a now full-array of ingredients, she made some traditional salmon and vegetable stew, with shrimp and rice as side dishes. She arranged it all on a tray and brought it to Naruto who was still reading his comic. This time, he made no objection to eating and they ate together in semi-comfortable silence.

Then Naruto questioned, "Why are you doing this? Don't you know I'm a monster? An outcast? I've lived alone my whole life, so why are you being so nice to me?"

Hinata wanted to tell him, but she could not bring herself to...not yet. Instead, she softly explained, "I don't want to make any more mistakes in my life, and I've made the worst one someone could possibly make. So, I feel like doing this will fix it. Helping you, and being with you that is."

"Hehe...you really are weird, Lady." Hinata felt a little hurt at that; as he threw his cover over himself, he mumbled, "But I really like people like you!" Hinata looked over at him in surprise, and he grinned at her.

When she took the dishes to the kitchen, she knelt down and cried silently. _'Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you so much!'_ she thought.

x-x

Young Hinata waited outside the gate for Naruto, since the lady from yesterday had told her to because Naruto was sure to pass by that morning. Hinata had a small container in her hands filled with some fresh homemade ramen. The plan was simple, just ask Naruto to have lunch - that was it. She was so nervous that the mere thought made her want to faint.

It was not long before Naruto showed up. "Oh, hi Hinata!" Naruto said with his normal bright smile.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" she said, blushing.

"You're out early. What you doing?"

"Oh nothing, really... just enjoying the morning is all." _'Really, Hinata? Work on your excuses!' _she thought. "What about you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto frowned, "That lady that's living with me forced me out this morning with no explanation. Well, I guess it's alright since I have the day off."

"What lady Naruto-kun?"

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you, some weird lady lives with me now." Naruto stopped for a moment and looked at Hinata, puzzled. "Now that I think about it, you two look a lot alike."

_'Is she the person I talked to yesterday?'_ Hinata thought, but had to think fast when Naruto started to leave.

"Well, I am going to go find Sakura-chan. See ya Hinata!" He turned around and Hinata saw her chance slipping away.

"Naruto-kun wait!" she called, breathlessly. Naruto complied, but asked "Eh? What's up Hinata?"

Hinata gasped, _'What now?'_

Naruto sighed, "Well, if it's nothing, then I really should get going. Bye!" He turned to leave yet again.

_'Oh just do it Hinata!'_ she thought, then said timidly, "Naruto-Kun, I like you!"

Naruto froze and turned around, "Hinata?"

She pushed her fear aside because this had to be done. "I said….I like you Naruto-kun…."

A-a

Ok, so I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff and stuff in this chapter. Also, I've decided that I might do a lemon-like scene between the two, but nothing serious. It will be more like older Hinata teaching Naruto about everything. Please note the age difference is only six years, with Hinata being twenty and Naruto being fourteen. Yes, I purposely made Naruto and the others fourteen because it makes them more mature and this is rated M. Also, look at it this way: this kinda thing happens in anime all the time - trust me, I know. I've seen a lot of anime. I understand if I lose some readers because of this as not everyone can agree on what's appropriate and what is not, and I thank you for reading the story thus far. What does or does not happen between older Hinata and Naruto is more like giving Hinata what she never had, and I would feel incomplete writing this story if I did not give her what she wanted. On a side note, no there won't be a training trip with Jirya, but he will still train Naruto. Anyway, that's all I have to say - hopefully I don't lose any readers, but I am at least happy for your reviews and encouragement so far. Maybe my next fanfic will be more to your liking :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Response

Naruto cleared his ears out and laughed. "Haha! I must be hearing things. For a second there, Hinata, I swore you said you liked me! Funny, huh?"

Hinata closed her eyes tightly and shyly responded, "I did, Naruto-kun! I really do like you!"

Definitely hearing her this time, still not knowing how to react, he stammered, "Come...come on, Hinata - you're joking, right?"

Holding out the ramen cup she had worked so hard on with the lady from yesterday, Hinata gently asked, "Please, Naruto-kun, can I hang out with you today?" This was way off course from her original plan now; but - oh well - it happened faster than she wanted. All was not lost!

Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto thought to himself, _'Maybe she is just bored and wants something to do. There's no way she could like me!'_ He put on a confident grin that he didn't quite feel on the inside and blurted out before he could stop himself, "Sure! Sakura-chan is probably drooling over Sasuke anyway, so that won't be any fun!" He stopped suddenly and pointed at the container she still held in her delicate hand. _'Delicate hand? Whoa, where'd that come from?! Get a grip, Naruto!'_ The air around it smelled so tasty and subtly spicy that his stomach suddenly started to rumble even though he had just eaten breakfast. "By the way, what's that?"

Oddly deaf to his question, ecstatically Hinata looked up at him and breathlessly asked, "Really, Naruto-kun? You will?"

"Uhhh...sure? But, really, what you got there?" he asked again, trying not to sound too hungry.

Hinata blushed, "I made you this ramen, Naruto cause I know you like it, and I'd really like to have lunch with you!" she said in a rush before she chickened out and lost her nerve.

RAMEN! Now that grabbed his attention! "Sweet! Sure, let's go find a nice spot, Hinata!" She was so happy she could barely contain herself, and wasn't sure if he understood what she meant when she said she "liked" him; but this was at least a start! They decided to go to the training ground since no one would be there today, and Naruto wanted to avoid having people see Hinata with him. Not because he didn't want to be with her, but the last thing he wanted was people picking on her for being with him. Spying a nice patch of freshly cut grass that smelled fresh and sweet, they sat down and Hinata offered him the container that was still warm. Digging in without hesitation, Naruto complimented her around a mouthful of noodles, "Oh wow! Hinata this is amazing! You made this?"

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers. "Do you like it, Naruto-kun?" she asked shyly.

"Ya it's even better than the old man's!" he exclaimed, still happily slurping the savory concoction. However, he soon noticed she was not eating anything, "Hey, you want some?" Naruto asked.

Hinata felt steam pour from her ears from a combination of shyness and surprise. "Na-Naruto-kun?" she stammered, almost unable to speak.

"I can't eat all of this myself, plus it'd be a shame if you didn't try any!" he grinned.

"But... I don't have any chopsticks…" Hinata said timidly.

"Hmmm I know! Just drink it like I do!" he suggested.

"Wh-What?"

"Open up!" Naruto said and he poured the last of the container's contents down her throat. She coughed and sputtered a little._ 'Oops. Smooth move there, Naruto'_ he thought with embarrassment. "Oh geez! Hinata, you ok? I didn't mean to be so rough with you!" Naruto apologized, not sure what to do. The first idea that crossed his mind was about giving her a pat on the back, but when he thought about what Sakura would do if she found out, he shivered and didn't touch her.

Hinata quickly composed herself, and to Naruto's great surprise she started laughing uncontrollably. "That was fun, Naruto-kun, but - please warn me next time!"

Relieved, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura would have pounded him for doing something dumb like that! "So...what you want to do now, Hinata? We have the whole day ahead of us!" he said.

"Oh anything is fine Naruto-kun." she said, almost dreamily. She couldn't believe her good fortune to actually be spending a day with him!

"Then, come on! I know where we can have some fun!" Naruto offered her a hand up and led her into the forest.

x-x  
>Naruto brought her to a clearing where old training equipment was thrown about here and there. "This used to be an training ground, I think, but I guess they must have shut it down for some reason. Anyway ...no one will find us here!" he said and shot her an irresistible grin that made her feel week in the knees.<p>

_'No one will find us here? Does that mean Naruto-kun wants to...'_ her face turned crimson red. 'Na-Naruto-kun... I like you...I really do...but are we ready for this, and so fa-fast?'

"Let's train together Hinata!" he suggested as he started stretching.

Hinata snapped back to the real world, "Train, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya...that's why I brought you out here cauz I don't want anyone seeing us train or they might learn how to counter us in the exams!" he said.

Surprisingly, Hinata actually was a little disappointed he had not meant what she had thought... believe it or not. However, this was an opportunity to show Naruto how determined she was. "Ok, Naruto-kun! What should we do first?"

"Hmmm... well I was wondering if you could teach me some of that Taijutsu."

"Rea-Really?" she asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Ya, at first... I thought we might just do some like endurance training or something or I would practice that Pervy Jutsu that Sage is teaching me. But all I really know besides my Shadow Clone Jutsu and Sexy Jutsu is how to street brawl. Then, when you asked to hang out... I thought it would be great to learn some cool fighting forms from a master!"

Hinata shook her head, "But I rely on my Byakugan when I fight Naruto-kun, I don't think it's the same."

"That's ok! You can teach me the stances and so forth, and I can catch on how to use them - even if it's just defense!"

"Ooo-OK Naruto-kun. Ummm should we start now then?"

"Ya I'm ready!"

"Ok well... uh first, you start like this…" She spread her legs to the width of her shoulders and raised her hands palms open. Naruto did the same. "Hmmm, you can't use our chakra puncturing points since you don't have Hyuga Chakra, and even if you could since you don't have our eyes you would not be able to see them anyway."

"So...what's the good news?"

"Well you could use this in a way similar to Guy-Sensei I guess."

"You mean Bushy Brow-Sensei? Awww manm I don't have to start making speeches about youth do I?"

Hinata giggled, "No please don't do that, Naruto-kun! We can find a way to make this work just for you." She proceeded to teach him weak points in the body like possible bone dislocations and others things. After that, she had him learn a few simple blocking moves that he could deflect with his bare hands. For instance, if a punch were to come at his face he simply would put his open palm out and push it aside, leaving the opponent open to a counter attack. She tried to teach him how to use his body more reflexively. Needless to say, it was not easy. Naruto was one who liked to take a punch head on, and after he took the hit, he hit back harder. Therefore dodging was not his strong point. Each time Hinata came at him he was far too slow and clumsy to avoid her, and in one particular instance she accidentally blew him back a few feet!

"Ouch! Dang it!" he said.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry! Should we stop?"

"No Hinata it's not you it's me; just keep coming at me please!"

Hinata hated hitting her crush but wanted to do what he asked, so they continued. Naruto got a lot of bruises that day! Finally Hinata had to beg him, "Naruto-kun! Please, don't make me hurt you anymore!"

"Hinata, I have to do this. I need to get stronger, just bear with me!" He got up yet again, and readied himself in the stance she had taught him. "Come on, Hinata!"

Hinata could not bring herself to do it, and looked away. "I-I can't, Naruto-kun. You will get hurt if I do!"

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. "I need you!"

Hinata gasped at the words. He needed her? "But Naruto-kun I-

"Please, Hinata…." he begged. Hinata, wishing she did not have to prepare to attack again, noticed something with Naruto's stance and walked over to him, "Hinata what are you..."

Slightly unsure of herself, she rotated his hips a few degrees and adjusted his leg length. "Your stance was slightly off, Naruto-kun. That's why you could not react as quickly - so, now let's try again."

Naruto blushed a little, and not only from messing up on his stance. "Hehe thanks, Hinata! Sorry I'm giving you so much trouble."

Smiling slyly, Hinata threatened, "You can pay me back by dodging this time!" She attacked without warning, and Naruto evaded flawlessly thanks to her adjustments. Hinata beamed and could not hold herself back as she gave him a quick hug. "You did it Naruto-kun!" Surprised though he was, he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Yeah! It's thanks to you, Hinata!" Suddenly they seemed to realize what they were doing and broke apart, both blushing and feeling rather shy. "Ummm anyway, I think that's enough for today...it's getting late." Indeed it was as the sun had already set and darkness had fallen.

Hinata gasped. 'Oh no! My father won't be happy I stayed out so late without telling him!" She grabbed her jacket and started to run off, and came to a halting stop when Naruto gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Hinata… I had a lot of fun today. Maybe we can hang out again?" he asked, with his heart pounding in his chest. 'Dude, why are you so nervous?!' he anxiously thought, afraid of her answer.

Hinata was so happy she could just burst, "Sure, Naruto-kun. How about tomorrow?" she asked calmly, betraying a calm she didn't feel.  
>Naruto nodded. "Ya that be great! Could ya bring some of that ramen while you're at it?" Hinata of course promised to do so and ran off. She knew she would be scolded, but all she cared about was that she was getting to spend time with Naruto.<p>

_'Wait for me Naruto-kun!_' she thought as she sped off into the growing darkness.

x-x  
>Naruto started walking home, bruised all over but in high spirits. Not only was he learning a new Jutsu with Pervy Sage, but now he would not have to take a hit in order to dish it out; thanks to Hinata. He had a lot of fun that day, more than he had in a while.<em> 'Man that ramen was really good too!'<em> he thought. _'What was it she said earlier though? Something about liking him?'_ Laughing at himself, he quickly shrugged the thought away. _'Nah, stop dreaming, Naruto! She just wanted to hang out!'_ Surprisingly enough, he actually wanted to believe differently as he walked through the door.

Older Hinata was sitting on the couch with her head bent over and she seemed to be shaking. When she heard him, she looked up in obvious relief she tried not to show. "Naruto-kun where were you? I was looking everywhere for you!" she cried as she ran up and embraced him.

"What the heck, Hinata? I was just with a friend. Geez!" Feeling touched by her concern, he felt slightly confused and took a step back to escape her hug.

Hinata wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun...I was just over-worrying, I guess." Which was true, since the thought of losing Naruto a second time was more than she could bear. Stopping short, she looked at him in shock, "Naruto-kun you said my name!"

Naruto blushed. "Huh? Oh ya...well, Lady was getting boring, ya know?"

Hinata smiled at his innocent excuse and changed the subject. "Naruto-kun, are you hungry?"

"Starving! Me and Hinata trained all day!" he exclaimed.

Hinata gasped. "Who is Hinata, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh ya, you have the same name don't you? Ya...she is a friend of mine and she made me this awesome ramen. Then she taught be some Taijutsu and stuff! It was really fun." he said with an ear-to-ear grin.

Feeling immense joy welling up inside her, she realized the plan had worked and Naruto was hanging out with her younger self. "Oh, are you going to see her again?" Hinata asked as she hoped for an answer she wanted.

Of course, she got it as he happily exclaimed, "Ya! We are training tomorrow as well!"

Hinata had to hide her happiness very carefully and calmly praised him. "That's wonderful Naruto-kun! Anyway, I'll make us something to eat, ok?"

He sat down and said, "Sweet! I'm really hungry!" Hinata smiled, and got to work. This time, she made some boiled potatoes, a beefy lasagna with the cheese melted just right; then for a side, she added a cup of Naruto's favorite ramen.

When she set the tray filled with food before him, he hungrily commented, "Man, this looks good!" He went for the ramen first, obviously, but he frowned as he tried it.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, hoping she not purchased the wrong flavor.

"I don't know...it's definitely the one I like, but after eating Hinata's today, it seems kinda bland."

Hinata had to hide a tear of happiness. _'Naruto-kun likes my ramen that much?'_ She vowed to only make that for him if that's what he wanted.

"Hey, you know what will make it taste better?' he asked.

Hinata quickly swiped at her eyes before he noticed. "What's that, Naruto-kun?"

"Maybe if we share it like I did with Hinata today!" he said. Hinata turned fever red and fainted, waking up a few moments later to Naruto gently shaking her. "Hinata wake up! Hey, are you ok? Was it something I said?!"

Hinata rubbed her eyes, "I'd like that Naruto-kun."

"Like what? Oh ya!" he said, remembering as he grabbed the ramen cup. "But we have to do it like I did earlier, so open up!" Hinata complied and this time, being far more gentle, he let her sip on the ramen while he tenderly held her head up. Soon, it was basically Naruto feeding her everything, and him barely eating at all. They smiled and laughed as he fed her with the chopsticks and talked about random things. But, Naruto tired from his training, was fast asleep before long.

Hinata let her tears flow and they were the happiest tears she had. As she covered her precious Naruto up and hugged him tightly, she tucked the blanket around him daring even the wind to touch him. She kissed his spiky blond hair before heading off to bed herself._ 'I love you, Naruto-kun.'_ she thought lovingly as she drifted off into the best sleep she had since Naruto died.

A-a  
>Yes, I made this a very light-hearted, happy chapter and it will only get better! Soon, Naruto will trust older Hinata completely and confess his feelings for younger Hinata. However, that's still... oh, maybe three or four chapters away. I'm not sure where or when I'll put the lemon yet but it will be there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Also, sorry about the formatting error on the last chapter. I was trying a new editor out for that chapter only, and he didn't live up to the great work my sister had been doing previously (except for Chapter 1, sorry!) BTW, a big shout out to my sister, Mandy, for fixing that - and for doing such a great job editing my many mistakes...so - thanks sis!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Suspicion **

"Umm do we want to train again today, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked anxiously. They had been doing training for the past two weeks to get ready for the exams, and although Hinata did not mind since it was Naruto, she wanted to do something else.

"I need to become better at this until I have it down pat!" Naruto said.

Hinata thought she would try her luck, "I -I think you have it Naruto-kun, I can't really teach you anything else." she said hoping he might change his mind.

Naruto thought for a moment, "Hmmmm well if you say so Hinata!" he said. He scratched his head, "But that means we have nothing to do...wait I got it!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and they went back to the village.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed in happy surprise Naruto's hand felt strong and kind, it was enough to make her faint. When they got back together the village Naruto brought them to the academy. Since it was late in the afternoon,the school was empty which was what Naruto hoped for. Naruto brought Hinata over to the school swing.

"I always wanted to swing with someone, Sakura-chan never wanted to when I asked." he said. He sounded so sad, cause his head was downcast for a moment. However he straightened himself out and laughed nervously, "Ahhh who am I kidding? You probably think im annoying for wanting to do this huh Hinata? Sorry about that we can do something else if you want, it was a stupid idea."

Hinata saw right through his tough guy act because he started to walk back to the village motioning for her to follow, his shoulders sagged chin on his chest. '_Oh Naruto-kun...he must be so lonely to want such a simple thing...'_ she thought sadly. Naruto noticed she was falling behind, without looking back he said,

"Hey, you coming Hinata? Come on, I don't have a lot of money, but we can do anything you want just don't-" he stopped himself. He had nearly said don't leave. However he was on thin ice already with suggesting doing something like swinging. '_Man where did that even come from?'_ he thought. That little stutter was not lost on Hinata though,

"What was that Naruto-kun?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto shook his head, "It's nothing, anyway I think I have enough money for a movie or something if you- he was stopped again, this time by Hinata pulling on his jacket with both arms and she was laughing, Naruto thought it was such a beautiful laugh and her smile was just radiant.

"Come on Naruto-kun I want to play with you! We can watch a movie anytime!" Her actions did not really portray how she was feeling because she was nervous as a heart attack, but she needed to make Naruto happy so she tugged on him playfully. Naruto was, needless to say shocked, but more than that, he was happy his mouth was slightly open as he watched the girl tug at him and laughing the whole time. "Hinata…"

Good she was getting somewhere that was a start, so she went on till she could sit on the swing then asked a bit more shyly, "Could you push me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and did as she asked, "Ok Hinata hold on!" Than he pushed with all his might and Hinata went soaring. Back and forth and back and forth till she saw Naruto below her in the middle of the courtyard. "Ok Hinata jump!"

Hinata was having fun with the wind blowing in her face and the feeling of flying when she heard him, "Wha-what?" Naruto-kun that's dangerous!"

Naruto grinned, "Come on Hinata you will love it! I do it all the time! Jump! I promise I'll catch you!"

"Bu-but I'm scared..." She said still swinging.

Naruto did not hear her cause she spoke so softly, "Awwww come on Hinata trust me!"

Hinata was ashamed when he had to say that, she had doubted Naruto. She had done what the village for years had done and what she said she would never do. So she got up her courage and said, "Ok Naruto-kun!" As she did, she jumped from the swing. It was very exciting as Naruto had said, for a moment she could she the whole village as if she were a bird flying over then she felt herself falling. However she never hit the ground, instead she heard a slight "oof" and felt herself land on something soft. She had her eyes closed then heard Naruto say,

"Told you I'd catch you!"

Hinata opened her eyes, she was laying on top of Naruto who had a huge grin on his face. Then they noticed they were really close to each other. Really really close. What's more they did not move away instantly but were like that for nearly three minutes. Her face turned bright red and she squeaked in surprise and got up quickly. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! Are you hurt?"

Naruto laughed at the question awkwardly hiding his own blush. "Geeze Hinata I told you to do it, I'm fine!"

Hinata sighed and smiled, "Do you want to do it again?"

Naruto sat under the tree, "Nah once was enough for me! I just wanted to try it with someone!"

Hinata sat down next to him holding her knees, "I'-I'm glad it was me you did it with, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto blushed a little, "Say, Hinata, can I ask a weird question?"

Hinata looking at him curiously asked "What weird question, Naruto-kun?"

"Why do you want to hang out with me? Sasuke is the cool one, everyone in our class loves the guy. It's actually kinda gross. But why hang out with me? I'm sure Sasuke would me a lot more fun and you would not have risk being seen with me." He said. His tone was sad but it was not unpleasant or rejecting.

Hinata put her knees to her face, "I like you, Naruto-kun. I think your funny, sweet and kind. I like how you are as a person who wants to be Hokage and never gives up. I want to be like that as well! Also…"

Naruto waited but she did not finish, "Eh? Hinata, you ok?" he asked.

Hinata smiled, "Nevermind Naruto-kun anyway, I just want to hang out with you because I think your fun, and Id choose you over Sasuke-kun any day!" That last bit might have been much but it had the desired effect because she saw it in his eyes.

Naruto, however, needed a moment to take in what she had said, _'No one has ever said that about me before. What is Hinata thinking?' _He thought.

Then Hinata asked him a weird question, "Ummm Naruto-kun I was wondering...could I ask a weird question now?" she said playing with her fingers.

"Eh? What's up?"

"Ummm could I, if it's ok, lean on your shoulder?" She asked timidly.

Naruto was shocked to say the least but pleasantly so, he smiled warmly, "Sure Hinata!"

Hinata did not hesitate, she wrapped her arms around his and leaned her body against him and rested her head in his shoulder. They sat like that for a while not saying anything. They were both lost in their own thoughts. However Hinata had one more question, "Nar-Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"You like Sakura-chan right?"

Naruto laughed, "Where did that come from Hinata? Ya I like her why you ask?"

Hinata closed her eyes and let a few tears fall while she hugged his arm tighter, "It's... It's nothing Naruto-kun..." she said, refusing to let him see her face.

Naruto was at a loss for words, '_What was that about?'_

X-x

Sakura, Ino and TenTen were watching Naruto and Hinata carefully from afar. "Ok, I am happy that Hinata is finally spending time with Naruto but something does not seem right." said Ino.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." said Tenten. "I mean a few weeks ago Hinata could not even stay conscious around Naruto, now it's two weeks since they started hanging out, which by the way this is the first time they have done it in the village. Now she only stutters around him and even thats regressed."

"I wonder..." said Sakura quietly.

"Oh boy, why can't we just leave them alone? I'll admit it's strange but they look happy. Look at Hinata! She is positively beaming!" said Ino. It was true, no one had ever seen Hinata so happy. Not just that but, Naruto looked oddly comfortable with her clinging to him. "Besides you should be happy, Naruto is not bugging you constantly anymore is he Sakura?"

This was also true for the past two weeks Naruto barely gave Sakura a second glance which was in all aspects out of character for him. "Well Ya but..."

"Then personally weird or not I say just let them be how bout you Tenten?"

Tenten sighed, "Ino has a point Sakura, besides why do you care? You have Sasuke all to yourself now."

"Ya but-!"

"I'm done with this billboard brow, we have been at this for over a week now and the only thing we have found out is that Hinata and even Naruto are much happier now just let it go. Come on Tenten."

Tenten looked at Sakura and said, "sorry Sakura but Ino is right, personally I'd be more concerned about anything messing up Naruto's and Hinata's relationship at this point." They left without so much as a glance back.

Sakura however was not satisfied, _'Why though? I am happy for Hinata but this just doesn't feel right.' _She thought as she continued to watch them. She decided to head home after a while and as luck would have it, she ran into Sasuke.

"Oh Sakura what's up?" He asked.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I was just..." She really did not want to tell him that she had been spying on Naruto and Hinata when he specifically said not to mess with it but Sasuke being Sasuke, caught on.

"Aggg you went and did it didn't you?" He sighed.

Sakura was immediately defensive, "Sasuke-kun it's just too weird! None of this makes sense! How does Naruto go from crushing on me to barely noticing me in a few weeks?"

"Geeze Sakura, you should know as well as I do it was simply a crush in the first place, since when has Naruto ever known what actual feelings for someone are? He has never had them given to him! You should know that..."

"That does not explain how he suddenly gets them though!"

Sasuke sighed again, "Sk fine, if I go with you to check out this person living with Naruto will you drop it?" Sakura agreed and they looked around the village for anyone they might not have seen before. Finally they saw a dark purple haired women in a leaf Shinobi jacket patrolling the village. She was wearing her head band exactly the same way Hinata wore hers around her neck which was odd. "Hmm I don't see anything else though but I'm sure that's the person Naruto was talking about." Sasuke said.

"Let's just wait a little longer please Sasuke-kun I'm sure something will turn up!" Sakura said. So they watched her for the better part of an hour and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Finally Sasuke had enough,

"Ok Sakura are you satisfied now? Maybe all she wants is to help Naruto I mean we all do, so let's leave it alone ok?"

"But Sasuke-kun!"

"Aggg just drop it Sakura! Let Naruto be happy for one moment in his life or is that just too much to ask? My god I don't understand what he sees in you."

That hit Sakura worse then a blow to the gut, "Sasuke-kun...you like me though right?"

Sasuke stood up and looked at her, "Honestly Sakura? Not when you are like this. Fix this with Naruto and Hinata then we will talk." He left without another word leaving a hurt and confused Sakura, she looks ones at the woman once more,

_'Guess they are right, maybe I just am holding bad grudges like the village I'll need to make it up to Naruto and Hinata somehow.' _She thought. And so she left thinking of how she was going to fix this, which was good because had she stayed a moment longer she would have heard older Hinata say out loud to herself,

"I wonder if Naruto-kun is having fun with me today." She smiled.

X-x

When Naruto got home that night Hinata was already making dinner, "Oh Naruto-kun, welcome back!" She said hugging him.

Naruto blushed but this time did not push her away, "Geeze Hinata, why do you ways do that? It's not like I'm going anywhere."

A sudden flash if Naruto's death ran through Hinata's mind and she clutched her head, "Ahhh..." Was all she said weakly.

Naruto taking notice became worried, "Woah Hinata! Easy there I did not mean to sound mean or anything!" he said steadying her.

Hinata took a seat at the table, "It's ok Naruto-kun I was just remembering something is all."

Naruto felt genuine concern for her and stood next to her, "You know you have not told me much about yourself, but you seem to know a lot about me. What happened to you?"

Hinata sniffling a little said, "I just was not strong enough thats all Naruto-kun. I wasted my life away and nothing good came from anything I did. I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble!" She started crying in her hands remembering a of those painful moments she never told Naruto how she felt till it was too late. Watching from afar but never acting. How he had suffered the villages rejections and insults all alone. She had done nothing and was ashamed of it.

Naruto however calmed her down putting his arms around her head, "Hey now don't think like that! You stood up for me and even went so far as to come live with me, I think you're a strong person Hinata!" Hinata poked up tears still flowing,

"Really Naruto-kun? You think I'm strong?"

He made a broad grin, "Heck Ya! Little weird like I said, but definitely strong!"

Hinata dried her tears, and laughing said, "I might be weird but your a knuckle head that always gets himself in trouble." She joked.

Naruto let go of her and blushed again while yelling, "Hey pranks are fun! Don't diss it till you try it!"

Hinata smiled, "ok Naruto-kun I won't, but I'll leave the pranks to you." They suddenly smelled something burning and Hinata jumped up, "Oh no! I messed up and burnt half our dinner! Stupid stupid Hinata! That's what you get for being a crybaby!" She said.

Naruto felt bad for her and also a little happy cause he said, "That's ok Hinata, I like it better when we share anyway."

Hinata looked over at him not daring to believe what she just heard, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushing for the third time that night said, "Well you know, it's fun when we eat together, I never had anyone to share with before Ya know."

Hinata was reminded just how much she loved her Naruto-kun in that moment and also felt sad that she had forgot he never had anyone before, "Ok Naruto-kun, if you want I can do that every night." She said softly.

Naruto grinned, "I'd like that!" He said. So they ate the food that was not burnt on the little tray they had sitting close to each other on the couch. This time every now and again they would give the other a bite of their portion. After they were done eating Hinata covered Naruto up tightly and went to bed after taking a long shower. She was just lying down when she heard him walk in, "ummm Hinata?" He asked nervously.

Hinata sensing the stress in his voice sat up instantly, "what's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"That stupid fox won't let me sleep and well I was just- but you dont have to! i mean-..." said nervously failing to finish his sentence.

Hinata got the idea and held his hand and brought him under the bed covers with her and held him close, "You don't have to let that fox bother you anymore Naruto-kun, I'm here for you."

Naruto cried softly and thanked the stars he was facing away from Hinata so she would not see but she heard him, "Thank you Hinata..."

Hinata smiled, "You're welcome Naruto-kun..." And only to herself she said, '_Even the fox is cruel to him...why can't i do more than this?!' _However Naruto was soon fast asleep and he tried to unconsciously sink further into Hinata's arms.

"I really like people like you…" he mumbled in his sleep.

Hinata felt for the first time like she was doing something right, she brought him in closer and said, "I like you too, Naruto-kun…" And they drifted off into the most pleasant sleep they both had ever had.

A/N

Ok so I admit I made Naruto trust older Hinata a bit too fast but he still has his suspicions that i can play on. the next few chapters won't be as fluffy cause we are getting to the exams and so forth. Also on that note we are going to assume in this fan fic the attack on the village when the third died was not staged during the exams if there is any question. I can't really tell you anymore on how the relationships will develop any further just gonna have to wait for the chapters ir it won't be fun. XD. On that note I had to let my editor go, I know she was good but she could not keep my schedule I have to plan these chapters out and when to write them along with the other things i have to do. its not her fault she has her duties as well and will be missed. (Thats also why it took so long to update cause i had to go back and edit myself when she did not) I know i'm not the best with grammar and spelling but Ill do my best till i can get a new editor please bare with me and hope you will continue to read! please leave a review or if you want you can pm me as well but i would prefer reviews so i can answers multiple questions in my authors notes. Thanks again guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Exams**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, the sun was just coming up and she heard the tweets of the morning birds outside. But what surprised her and made her happy that morning was something else. Naruto was laying on his side, his arms wrapped around her and his head snuggling into her chest, "mmmmm Hinata…" he mumbled in happy bliss. Hinata could not help but smile and with one arm pulling him closer, she used the other to stroke the back of his head and neck lovingly.

'_I wonder if he knows what he is doing.'_ Hinata thought jokingly. She did not mind but Naruto being Naruto, might be uncomfortable if he was aware of his actions. Hinata thought is best to not make him feel like that, so she got up and took a shower to let him wake up himself. She was of course aware today was the exams, but he did not have to be there till much later, so she was going to make his morning a restful one. She was also going to watch the exams so that she could support Naruto, so she had to rest as well. As she was making breakfast she asked herself if Naruto trusted her yet. She also asked herself when she was going to tell him how she felt. She knew it was a bad idea and could risk altering the future dramatically, but she was not going to let Naruto know before it was too late again.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" a voice asked. Suddenly the apartment vanished and she was in an empty world.

Hinata knew at once it was the old sage and was only surprised that he appeared so suddenly. "Oh! Well… you see, that is to say-

He waved his hand to silence her, "Your reaction tells me yes, besides it was rhetorical I knew the whole time. I can't just leave you in the past and disappear can I? I have to make sure balance is kept. Also I brought us to an alternate dimension for some privacy."

Hinata did not understand at first so she asked, "Then why take me here at all? wouldn't balance have been kept if this never happened?"

Hagoromo lit a pipe, much to Hinata's dismay but she said nothing, "Balance can determine many things, how much food to eat determines how healthy your body is. Knowing what is right and what is wrong can determine who should die and who should not. Think of it like alchemy, in order to get, something must be lost. In this particular case the loss was not sufficient with what was gained. I am of course referring to his death." he said referring to Naruto.

Hinata was even more confused now, "But if thats the case then what about everyone else who died? Was there balance for them?!" she asked getting angry.

Hagoromo was not surprised, "Peace always requires sacrifice, in the case of everyone that died, it was balanced, cruel but balanced Naruto's death itself is not the problem. Everyone must die, its the fact that he was not supposed to."

Hinata gasped at that, "What do you mean…?

The sage looked at her with a seriousness that scared her, "I mean someone else was supposed to die, however through circumstances I can't explain that person lived and Naruto died because of it."

Hinata shook her head, "Thats not fair! why did anyone have to die?! Why can't you bring them all back? Why?!' she yelled.

With a sigh the old man replied, "The world is not fair, and despite how legends portray me, I am not all powerful, you should have realized that when Kaguya was defeated. Maybe I should show you what was supposed to happen?"

Hinata was not sure about that, "What will I see?" she asked softly.

"Only the truth."

Still unsure of herself Hinata agreed, a scene flashed before her eyes. She and Naruto were talking about something having just defeated Kaguya when she saw Black Zetsu appear behind Naruto. She tried to call out instinctively but saw someone she could not recognize get in between Naruto and his would be killer and she was brought back to reality. "Wha-who was that?"

"That I can not say, I do not know the future except for what i know is balance and what is not, and for balance to remain, what you saw must happen."

"What am I supposed to do? How does bringing me back going to change anything?"

He shrugged, "That's for you to find out, I am simply doing my job. On another note I'd say Naruto is a lot happier now." he was obviously hinting at something but Hinata did not get it.

Hinata sighed, "I guess you bringing me back her just for me was a stupid idea afterall."

Hagoromo grinned before vanishing, "I never said that I did not want to."

Hinata looked at the spot where he had been and smiled, then she heard soft crying come from Naruto.

x-x

Naruto was having a pleasant dream, he and the older Hinata were sitting under the academy tree and he was leaning against her, his head resting on her breasts. She did not seem to mind though and just stroked his head. Naruto wished he they could stay like that forever, he could not help but notice how pretty Hinata looked, '_You know, they both look really pretty when they smile like that. Almost the same…" _He was of course, referring to the Hinata in his class and realized how much of a pain it was that they had the same name. It was not the name that was the problem, it was just hard to explain which one he was talking about. "_Ahhh who cares? I can fix that later.' _He thought snuggling back into her. But his dream was short lived when she vanished and he woke with a start.

Naruto looked around his room, everything seemed normal but Hinata was not there. He expected she would walk back in any minute but she did not and his apartment seemed deathly quiet. Almost as if... "No... it could not have been… he got up and looked around room, and out in the living room. No one was there. "Hinata where did you go?" he asked with a nervous laugh. "Come on this is a joke right? Real funny, and you thought pranks were not fun haha." He looked around the apartment again but found nothing. He frantically looked through the closets and any other possible hiding places but found no one. It suddenly dawned on him as he laid back down tears in his eyes, "Heh, I knew it was a dream the whole time! Besides I like Sakura-chan, so it had to be some trick!" he said with a forced grin. Though what he was really thinking showed in his glistening blue eyes, so he gave up, "Man can't believe I feel for it too, I'll bet that fox messed with my head with some sort of genjutsu. What a pain…" His thoughts, turned to the kind lady named Hinata, and his tears flowed harder, "Hinata...please come back…" he cried softly. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him tenderly,

"I never left Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he turned around and was greeted by Hinata's kind smiling face. He had no choice but to let himself go, "Hinata! Thank god! I thought it had all been a dream, please I'm sorry I was such a jerk at first! I really like you! I like you living with me, I like sharing food with you, I like your cooking! So please don't make me go back to being alone again!" he begged.

Hinata realized it had been foolish of her to leave Naruto alone like that and cursed herself for not thinking it through. She made a silent promise to make sure the first thing Naruto saw when he woke up was her. Hugging Naruto tightly as his tears still flowed she said tenderly, "I promise, you will never feel lonely again Naruto-kun." He finally stopped crying after several minutes and they looked at each other and smiled,

Naruto sniffed a little, "heh you must think I'm a crybaby now huh, Hinata?"

She decided to be a bit hold and kissed his forehead to which he blushed almost as red she did, "I would never think that Naruto-kun." After a nice healthy breakfast Naruto was heading out when he stopped,

"You gonna watch the exams?"

Hinata nodded, "I'll cheer for you do you have to leave now?"

Naruto grinned as he left, "I want to see a that friend I told you about before the exams."

Hinata was not about to object to that even though she wanted Naruto to herself personally, "Ok Naruto-kun, I'll be there for your match!" Thus the day began.

X-x

Naruto met Hinata at the training grounds where the exams would take place in a large building once everyone arrived. It was simple one on one battles. There would be two battle's each. With the second you did not need to win in order be named a chunnin. However the first match did require a win which Naruto was determined to get. Naruto and Hinata were a bit early so they just sat down under a nearby tree enjoying the morning. Naruto allowed Hinata to hold his arm again, ok not allowed he offered which Hinata had no objections to. She snuggled her head on his shoulder purring like a kitten, "Man you really are weird Hinata." he laughed.

Hinata did not seem to hear him, she was in absolute heaven and did not want anything to take her from it, "hm? What's that Naruto-kun?" she asked dreamily.

"Ah never mind it was nothing." he said. He looked at her and saw she had her eyes closed and was smiling and he blushed a little, "Ummm Hinata I was wondering something." He said shyly.

Hinata could tell he was nervous about something so she lifted her eye to him but did not move her head, "What's that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her eyes gazing up at him with her unmoving head, they were big and kind with a slight bit of curiosity from his question, _'My gosh she is cute when she does that! Wait a minute if Sakura finds out I'm dead meat, stop that Naruto! Why are you talking to yourself? Just ask her already dumb ass!' _Naruto finally managed to ask nervously, "Can I, that is, would you mind if I call you Hinata-chan?" _'Oh fuck, you blew it big time Naruto!' _

Hinata however lifted her head in happy surprise, "I would not mind at all Naruto-kun!" she said happily.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, _'Geez why was I so nervous? I call Sakura Sakura-chan all the time and I did not even ask her. Besides it's just so can remember which Hinata i'm talking to.' _But at the same time he thought that, he also thought, _'You are such a bad liar.' _Naruto realized at that moment he could have very interesting conversations with himself. He turned his head to Hinata and said cheeks turning almost pink, "Ok Hinata-chan." Man that felt good to say.

Hinata had at this point, skyrocketed past cloud nine, it was not the words she really wanted to hear from Naruto, but they were pretty close and she was going to milk it for all it was worth, "Could you say that one more time Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled, "Hinata-chan..."

Hinata laid her head back down on his shoulder, "mmmm more please..."

"Hinata-chan..."

He said it several times for her and she loved each one more than the last, but she could not help but ask, "Ummm Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Ummm do-do you like me?" She asked as nervously as he did.

Naruto answered faster than she thought, "Of course I do! I think your awesome Hinata-chan!"

Hinata did not move, did he mean what she hoped? She had to be sure, "But I thought you liked Sakura-chan?"

Naruto laughed, "I like both of you! It's like the way I like ramen! I like l the flavors! You're silly Hinata-chan!"

Hinata was dumb struck, now she was competing with ramen-chan and Sakura-chan? Nope something was not right here. "Naruto-kun what do you mean?" But before he could answer everyone arrived and the instructor shouted,

"Round one! Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga!

x-x

Hinata gasped, '_I have to fight Neji-san?'_ she thought. The group walked into a large building where the fights would be held and it only added to Hinata's uneasiness. She clung to Naruto's arm hiding behind him. Neji was already waiting and by this point everyone had noticed her and Naruto were rather close to each other. Thankfully nobody said anything, that is until Neji became impatient, "Sensei, I'd like to request that we move on to the next fight, as Lady Hinata is not here, and this is a waste of time." he said to the instructor. That pissed Naruto off,

"Hey shut up Neji! Hinata-chan is right here!" he yelled angrily.

Neji did not even raise his eye, "Oh I see, for a second there I thought your body had grown a leech, but now I see that it is indeed Lady Hinata. I also could not help but notice you called her 'chan' since when have you two been so close? I would be interested to see what Lord Hiashi thinks of his daughter being around the likes of you."

Now Hinata was upset, she hated the fact everyone in the village treated Naruto so wrongfully but she had always looked up to Neji, and hearing him say made her angry. but Naruto beat her to it, "Hinata-chan can do whatever she wants, and I'll be damned before you or anyone else tell her otherwise! Sensei let me fight this guy!" Naruto shouted. Hinata watched as the boy she admired, defended her without hesitation. She felt new confidence in herself and pulled on his arm lightly,

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I'll fight him." she said softly but determined.

Naruto looked down at her, she was still holding his arm tightly as if she gained strength from doing so but her face was sad, Naruto realized he hated Hinata's sad face, "Hinata-chan you don't have to, I'll kick his ass for you."

But Hinata finally managed to let go of him and walked into the battlefield, '_No, this time I can do it! I won't run away!' _she thought.

Neji looked at her cruelly, "I warn you, give up now, or I will not show any mercy even to you Lady Hinata. You are weak and have no self confidence. You even turn to a person like him for comfort. That is your weakness, you are weak because you love the weak. You can not become a Shinobi." he said it so hurtfully and matter of factly it made Hinata feel weak in her legs as if his words were a sword to her heart.

"Nar-Naruto-kun is not weak…" she said almost to soft to hear.

"Regardless you are weak, and will remain weak, you can not change your destiny. I will say it once more, give up." he said activating his Byakugan.

Hinata shed a few tears that his the floor, '_Am I weak? Do I really have no confidence? Is that why Naruto-kun is always going for Sakura-chan instead of me?' _All these things made her want to faint until Naruto shouted,

"Hey! Don't go telling her what she can and can't do! She can change if she wants! Kick his ass Hinata-chan!"

Hinata felt Naruto's words give her overwhelming strength, and she dried her eyes and looked at Neji, without a word she got in her fighting stance and thought, '_Naruto-kun I realize now what I always felt for you! After this is over I will tell you, please watch me!' _she thought.

Neji just scoffed, "So be it!" he launched himself at Hinata and she managed to avoid his first attack, however it had been a faint, and Neji knocked back with his free arm. Hinata winched in pain, but she was not done yet, she counterattacked while Neji was still getting back to his stance and caught him off guard, for a few minutes Neji had his hands full avoiding her attacks but then he saw an opening. He slammed his palm into Hinata's gut causing her to cough up blood. "Enough! Give up now, or I will be forced to show you what it means to defy destiny." Neji said in cruel anger at being almost harmed by Hinata.

"Hinata-chan don't let that bastard do that to you! You can win this!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata got up with Naruto's words and attacked yet again but Neji dodged easily, moving her body far beyond her limits she attacked with all her might. Neji sighed and caught her wrist, 'You leave me no choice." With his free hand he began his final assault, "Eight Trigrams Six palms." he said, he started blasting Hinata in every part of her body, "Twelve Palms." The blows became faster and harder, "Twenty-four Palms." Yet again his attacks continued without ceasing and Hinata felt her already broken body be torn to shreds, "Thirty-two Palm." Hinata felt blood spill from her mouth as she was forced to endure even further pain, "Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji shouted, this was the worst by far, Hinata was certain her internal organs were being crushed and switched around abnormally and she felt she would lose consciousness any second. Finally the blows stopped and she fell to her knees coughing blood. "Its over." Neji finished. He began to walk away.

Hinata struggled to her feet, "Wait…" She said weakly. Nejo turned around dumbfounded she could still stand,

"Don't tell me you actually want more." he said.

"I- I will beat you, and show you that you are wrong about Naruto-kun!" she said in defiance.

Neji raised his arms, "Then come Lady Hinata."

Hinata with more power than a person in her condition should have charged at Neji, '_I can't look bad in front of the person I admire so much! The person I want to walk beside, who has finally looked me! I must win!'_ she thought. and she heard Naruto yell,

"Go Hinata-chan!"

She smiled, '_Naruto-kun I love you!' _with that she lunged forward with all her might but it was to no avail.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms!" Neji attacked without mercy and Hinata lost all feeling in her body, she did not even feel the pain anymore as Neji ravaged her body. She collapsed to the ground in a heap. She felt someone raise her onto a stretcher, and saw Naruto beside her,

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan answer me!" he said.

"Nar-Naruto-kun…" she said in barely a whisper. Naruto leaned his head down to catch her words,

"What Hinata-chan? Actually don't talk right now you need to-

She put her finger to his lips and pulled his ear close, "I love you Naruto-kun…" she said. Naruto did not say anything but watched both miserably and confused as they took Hinata to the hospital, '_Was I...able to change, Naruto-kun?' _she thought before darkness took her.

x-x

Naruto had never been so pissed off in his life, this was way worse then when the village shunned him, his thoughts turned to Hinata's last words "_I love you Naruto-kun…"_ she had said. Naruto did not know why but it hurt to think about it. Wasn't love the same thing as when he ate a bowl of ramen? Or the trust he had in his teammates? So why did this feel bittersweet and hurtful? He felt a tear in his eye from the thought and wondered what was the matter with him.

"She got what she deserved, now she will realize fate can not be changed." Neji said.

Sakura and Sasuke had been observing the whole time and Sakura could not help but ask, "Sasuke-kun, something with Naruto does not feel right."

Sasuke put his hands behind his head, "You're wrong about about that, Sakura, Naruto is definitely in his right mind. I'd say more so then he has ever been."

"How do you know?" she asked.

Sasuke's eyes darkened and his Sharingan flashed for a second, "Because I felt the same way when I lost my clan." he said darkly. Then he addressed Neji, "For a guy who says that fate can't be changed, you seem pretty set on forcing your fate on everyone else, including your own cousin."

Neji turned to the Uchiha, "You are one to talk, oh he who failed to protect his clan."

Sasuke laughed, "Normally 'I'd kill you for saying something like that, but I think I will let it slide."

Neji grinned, "Oh? Now why might that be? Not that you could Uchiha."

Sakura was interested as well, "Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

Sasuke looked at her, "Me? Nothing. Look at Naruto." Both Neji and and Sakura did as he said. Naruto reached down and touched the still wet blood Hinata had left behind. "Even I'd be worried about what would happen to me right about now." he said to them.

Neji was getting angry at Sasuke's riddles and Naruto's silence, "What are you doing?" he asked Naruto.

'_Hinata, you did great, and I won't let your efforts go to waste.' _he thought looking at her crimson blood and remembering he smiling face from that morning. Then addressing Neji he held out his fist with her blood, "I swear I will defeat you!" Neji walked away in an angry huff, and Sasuke grinned at Sakura,

"Now do you see Naruto, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura finally understood what Sasuke and Hinata saw in Naruto and she decided to make amends for all her wrong doings. "Naruto…" she said softly.

Sasuke smiled and for the first time it was a kind one, "Lets support Naruto together Sakura." he offered her his hand. Sakura shook her head, "Ya but first I have to do something for Naruto."

Sasuke grinned and pulled his arm back, "I see, well I will be waiting then." He went and gave her a tap on the forehead and walked out of the building.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" she said but was interpreted by the instructor,

"Round 2! Naruto Uzamaki vs Kiba Inuzuka!"

A/N

Ahhhh a bittersweet chapter would you not agree? Ya Older Hinata did not play a big part in this one but next time she will. What do you guys think about Naruto using chan when referring to the young Hinata? Yes? No? Maybe? I felt it would be sweet but tell me if you dont like it. I can't change it now but it will help with future stories. Also I felt I needed to add some SS in there because after all Sakura and Sasuke were the mains next to Naruto so how did I do on that? I also felt the need for some Sasuke support this chapter, I do like the guy even if he was kind of douche. Still looking for an editor sad to say but how has it been thus far? not to bad I hope please let me know what I can work on when I am editing. One last thing chapter will now be on Fridays and Mondays I will use the other days to write chapters and edit them. I just had this one ready is why i am posting it early so no chapter tomorrow. Leave me some reviews and thoughts! Hope you are enjoying the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Strange Feeling.

Naruto stood firm in the arena as Kiba jumped down to face him. He stared down the Inuzuka, feeling a level of determination he had never before in his life felt. He would not lose here, no matter what.

"Sorry Kiba but I have to kick Neji's ass. Don't take it personally," Naruto said.

Kiba just laughed at Naruto's faux apology. "You? Beat Neji? Not even in your dreams! No if anyone's going to kick that guy's ass it will be me," he replied.

Naruto was more interested in why Kiba wanted to fight Neji then his insult so he answered, "Why should you be the one to fight Neji? I know you're Hinata-chan's teammate but-"

"That's exactly why," Kiba interrupted. "It's because unlike you Naruto, I'm not blind to what's right in front of me."

Naruto became angry at being called blind, dense maybe, but blind? "Hey what's that supposed to mean jackass?!"

Now Kiba was also angry. "You really don't know?! After what she said to you before they carried her off unconscious?! I shouldn't be surprised, with you it's always Sakura-chan this or Sakura-chan that. Then when you're not thinking about that, it's always how to beat Sasuke! Of course let's not forget your ramen obsession. Your mind literally works in three parts; Sakura-chan, Sasuke, ramen." Then launching himself at Naruto he shouted, "You don't deserve her!" His fist connected with Naruto's jaw and he was sent flying back a few feet.

Naruto was really angry now so he countered with his own attack which hit Kiba square in the nose, "Stop talking like you know anything!" he raged.

Kiba went back on the offensive and he and Naruto continued to trade blow for blow, with Kiba inflicting most of the blows. Naruto was enraged enough that he completely forgot about his taijutsu training with Hinata and slipped back into his brawler mindset he'd used up until then, which was proving costly as the Inuzuka had superior speed and strength. While Kiba was so infuriated that he went for anything he could hit and said while doing so, "All this time she has watched over you when no one else would, she cried for you! She felt happy just because you were happy! She even defied her father to be with you!" Then with a mighty punch to the face he finished, "SHE LOVES YOU!" The force of his rage behind his attack was enough to send Naruto crashing into the wall. Naruto felt several of his bones crack on impact but what hurt more than any physical pain inflicted on him were Kiba's words.

'There's that love thing again, why does it hurt when I hear that? It didn't hurt this morning, Hinata-chan...'

Kiba straightened himself but his head hung low and his chakra began to manifest around him. He then said softly, "You want everyone to recognize and acknowledge you, but you fail to do the same for the one person who always has. Don't get me wrong, Hinata is like a sister to me, and you have hurt her enough!" He charged forward, launching what he thought would be the final attack of the match: "Tunneling Fang!" Naruto watched with despair starting to seep into his mind as the spiral like attack closed in on him to finish him off.

'Maybe Kiba is right, I don't even know why I was getting so worked up, if I don't know the reason maybe I shouldn't be the one to fight Neji...' Naruto thought. However before he could give in to his doubts, he heard a voice which gave him new strength.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked up to find the older Hinata dressed in a standard Chūnin uniform standing alongside the Jōnin senseis of the other teams. She had worry in her eyes and looked to be on the verge of tears.

'She did come...' With renewed strength of will, he made a modified Ram seal with his hands and turned back to face Kiba's attack. "I don't understand exactly what your talking about its true but..." his words trailed off as he conjured a sudden horde of shadow clones who worked together to push back Kiba's attack bare handed, "I'll be damned if I lose before I get to beat some sense into that bastard cousin of hers!" he yelled in unison with his clones. Kiba stopped spinning; unable to push through the wall of clones that blocked his path, he fell to the floor, completely defenseless. Four shadow clones rushed at him from all corners and performed a sliding kick simultaneously to launch Kiba into the air, then a fifth clone threw the original Naruto upwards. "Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted, bringing his foot slamming down on Kiba's head and making him shoot like a bullet into the ground leaving a small crater on impact.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki," the proctor said just as the clones dispelled.

X-x

Naruto was breathing hard trying to catch his breath, but he couldn't help but grin. "I told you it was nothing personal, but I have a promise to keep."

Kiba managed to to get in his feet clutching his side where several ribs had been broken, "I don't care what reason you have, the fact remains you're still blind. Seeing as how you were barely able to win against me, how do you think you will beat him like you are now?"

Naruto was even more angry now, after all he had just won so how could Kiba keep talking down to him like this? "How exactly am I blind? True I may be dense and obsessed with ramen, but I can see just fine." He retorted sarcastically.

Kiba growled and limped over to him, the. He delivered one final blow to Naruto's gut causing him to cough up blood, "You fucking idiot..." With that Kiba collapsed unconscious to the floor before Naruto could retaliate. As some medics carried Kiba away Naruto had a bunch of thoughts running through his head when Hinata came up to him,

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" She asked in obvious worry. She had heard the whole conversation so she was both concerned for his physical and mental wellbeing.

"I don't know..." Naruto said softly. "I feel kinda funny..." And on the spot he too lost consciousness, falling into Hinata's arms.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

X-x

Naruto awoke several hours later, laying on the couch wrapped in bandages. The Kyūbi's chakra had done its work while he was out cold and healed the worst of his injuries, but his whole body and mind still ached. He cringed his head and saw Hinata sitting there in a chair by his head, she had somehow managed to fall asleep like that, her head laying on her chest. Naruto realized she had probably had a rough time bandaging him up and getting him home by herself since obviously no one else was willingly going to help him. He sighed and forced himself up, it hurt to move but he needed to get out. He laid a blanket on Hinata, put his jacket on, and quietly left the apartment.

'She'll most likely be worried but I'll come up with something once I get back,' he thought. He walked around for a bit not really knowing where to go when he bumped into Sakura while he was not looking. "Ouch. Oh...hey Sakura," he said rubbing his aching shoulder.

Sakura was also covered in bruises but none as severe as Naruto's and she was shocked to see him walking at all. "Naruto, what are you doing? You need to rest!" she scolded him.

Naruto dismissed her concern with his usual grin and said, "Nah I'm fine, I needed a walk. By the way, how did yours and Sasuke's matches go?"

Sakura sighed, both at Naruto's disregard for his own well-being and at her memories of the rest of the preliminary round. "I had to fight Ino and we tied so it looks like I won't get a chance to move on till the next exams. As for Sasuke-kun, he moved on somehow but I never saw him fight, in fact Kakashi-sensei left around the same time he did."

This interested Naruto and also made him both angry and jealous. "Geez that's lame! Sasuke didn't even need to fight? And what's the deal with him and Kakashi-sensei ditching out on my fight?"

Sakura defended them by saying, "I'm sure they knew you would win Naruto."

Naruto felt a lot better after that, "Heck yeah! What do they expect from the next Hokage?" But his face immediately became downcast after he said it. "Yeah right…" he muttered just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

This sudden change in attitude did not go unnoticed. "Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Naruto forced a grin as he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me Sakura!"

Sakura also did not fail to notice that Naruto had not used the 'chan' honorific with her name at all during their conversation, which meant something was definitely up. "Hey Naruto, I wanted to make up for being such a jerk to you. So do you still want to go on a date?" she asked smiling brightly.

Naruto looked up at that but didn't know how to feel. He was completely confused by what he just heard. "Wait, are you serious Sakura?"

"Only this once though, don't think it's going to be a regular thing," she replied with an evil grin.

Normally Naruto would have jumped at the chance for a date with Sakura but this time it just was not in him. "No thanks Sakura. I...I don't think I want to anymore."

Sakura was only a little bit surprised but only a little, 'So something is finally starting to click in that head of yours, eh Naruto?' But she had to keep playing her current role or Naruto might become suspicious. "Why not? Weren't you always asking me to?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah but to be honest, I was only doing it because I wanted to beat Sasuke at something, I mean you were so infatuated with him it was kinda gross. I thought if I could win you over it would prove that I was better than him. I like you, Sakura, I really do, but I don't even know what I mean when I say that."

Sakura looked at Naruto with genuine shock and hints of anger. 'This whole time he only pursued me just to get at Sasuke-kun?! If he wasn't so depressed right now I'd hit him so hard he won't be able to get out of bed for a month! I'm not some prize to be won, SHANNARO!' But seeing Naruto's sad face calmed her down quickly. She couldn't stay angry with him this time, not when he was already being so hard on himself. "Oh, that was all it was? What changed?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I just don't feel the need to chase you now, or...more like I don't want to." He started walking away, hands in his pockets, and added, "You can go ahead and have Sasuke, Sakura. I won't bother you anymore."

Sakura watched him leave with a look of sadness on her own face. She had never seen Naruto so depressed. He had always been so lively and full of energy even when other had put him down. She now felt deep regret for always shunning him and rejecting him. But what could she do? She loved Sasuke, but she realized she should have gave Naruto a chance, but now that chance was gone. "Naruto I'm sorry!" she said before he was out of sight. Naruto stopped but did not look back.

"Heh, don't be, you never liked me anyway. I don't know why I even tried," he said with a small laugh. After that he disappeared down the street, leaving Sakura even more depressed at his last words.

X-x

Naruto really wanted to see Hinata so he decided to visit her at the hospital but he was rather less then welcome. The nurse took one look at him and shouted, "Get out! We don't treat your kind here!"

Naruto did not even bother to try and defends himself he just said with pleading eyes, "Please I just want to see Hinata-chan I won't cause trouble I swear!"

The nurse looked at him in disgust, "Out with you! Before I inform Hyūga-sama you are disturbing his daughter!"

Naruto had tears in his eyes he did not care what she said about him, he just wanted to see Hinata, was even that to much to ask? "Please-!" he began again but the nurse shouted above him.

"I said get out!" She brought her hand down intending to smack Naruto, and he braced himself but the blow never came.

"Well this is odd, I was under the impression that nurses healed people. I never knew they were also allowed to inflict harm on them," said a voice. Naruto looked up to see a man with long white hair and a bright smile had caught the bigoted nurse's arm before her blow connected.

"Jiraiya-sama! I-!"

"Haha! Then again Tsunade has given me plenty of beatings before so maybe I'm just senile. But what did Naruto do this time? I know he can cause trouble but he must have hit the floor running for this one." Jiraiya laughed.

The nurse was at a loss for words, "Well you see this boy-"

"Naruto," Jiraiya corrected with no small amount of anger concealed in his voice.

The nurse growled at the Sannin's interruption. "Fine, Naruto wanted to see Hyūga-san but visiting hours are over so I was just sending him on his way." It was an obvious lie; Jiraiya knew full well that regular visiting hours didn't apply during the Chūnin Selection Exams, where it was accepted that there would be a significant increase in injuries. But Jiraiya knew just what to do to handle this situation.

"That's ok, just tell Tsunade I let him in, I'll take the blame," he said with a smile.

The nurse knew she was beat; denying the Toad Sannin would be like denying the Hokage herself. "Very well, I will inform Hokage-sama and Hyūga-san's father, but he may see her," she replied, referring to Naruto. She also added those other bits because she hoped that she would get some revenge for looking like a fool in front of the staff, but she would later find it to be not in her favor as she was soon out of a job, fired the very same minute she went to see Tsunade ironically enough.

Once she was gone Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said, "Boy I'm gone for one day and you have a nurse all over you. Bet you didn't even work on that jutsu I'm trying to teach you. Anyway what was that all about?"

"Pervy Sage..." Naruto shook himself out of his rut, "I just came to see a friend that's all."

"Well let's go then, wouldn't want to keep her waiting after all."

"Wait you're coming too?"

"Well, duh! I want to meet this friend of yours, especially if she's pretty!" Jiraiya said getting a dirty look on his face.

"No way you perv!" Naruto snapped, throwing a punch at Jiraiya which he easily dodged.

"Ha I'm kidding, brat! I just don't want someone trying to make you leave before you can see her."

Naruto felt less ticked when he said that so he replied, "Oh...heh, thanks." Hinata's room was at the far end of the hospital so they had a few minutes to chat while they walked. So Naruto asked, "Hey Pervy Sage, how do you know when you really like someone, or when it's just a stupid crush?"

Jiraiya looked thoughtful at the question and replied, "Hmm I don't think I am qualified to answer that. But let me ask you this, Naruto. Do you care about this girl?"

"Well yeah."

"Then that's really all you need to know. Women are a complicated topic, Naruto. But honestly I'm not the person you should ask. Also I don't think you're asking the right question."

"What do you mean?"

The old man laughed. "Don't worry, kid. You'll find out soon enough." They made it to Hinata's room just as the last tinges of bright colors in the sky faded and nighttime set in. "Ok I'll just make up some story so no one will disturb you, if you know what I mean." He said grinning.

"You sick old man!" Naruto said trying to punch him again.

"Haha! Anyway keep working on that jutsu! I'll see you again after you're finished with the exams!" He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled a little, he was glad Pervy Sage was looking out for him even if he was twisted a little. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. What he saw nearly tore his heart out. Hinata was still lying unconscious on the bed and Naruto could clearly see the injuries were taking their toll on her. He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down. "Man what is wrong with me? Kiba must have gotten to me or something. Or I ate some bad ramen," he said to himself.

Then even though she was out cold Hinata moaned in her sleep, "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked at her as she said it, she seemed to be in pain as if wondering where he was. Naruto instinctively took her hand in his, it was just an impulse he could not control, "I'm here Hinata-chan, I'm right here!" he said hoping she might realize it as well.

She must have because at his touch she calmed down and breathed easy. "I love Naruto-kun..." she said sleepily.

Naruto felt his heart twitch again at her words in a bittersweet feeling, 'There it is again, why do I feel like this? It's not like when I eat ramen or when I said I like Sakura-chan. Hinata, I want to understand...' He laid his head on her chest and silently begged, "Hinata please be ok, I don't want Sakura anymore I want you! Please it wasn't serious I swear! I'm sorry I didn't realize you liked me sooner! I like you, Hinata! I really do! I want to know what you mean so please be ok...dattebayo..." He pleaded.

Hinata seemed to smile a little and she mumbled softly, "Naruto-kun..." He also could have sworn he saw her eyes flicker open for just a few seconds before she drifted back off into deep slumber.

Naruto really did have a tear in his eye this time, "I'm sorry Hinata...I'm so sorry..." Naruto lost himself in the lull of her heartbeat and unintentionally cried himself to sleep. His dreams were bittersweet as he remembered all the times he and Hinata had been through over the past few weeks and finally realized just how stupid he had been. He awoke a few minutes later when he heard the door open behind him.

"I thought I might find you here," a familiar voice that sounded too old for its owner's age said. Naruto turned around to find Sasuke was standing in the doorway.

Naruto looked up and said in a demanding tone, "Sasuke! What are you doing here? And what's with that grin?!"

"No reason just thought I'd make sure you didn't go and lose in the first round, also you weren't hard to find," the Uchiha said matter of factly.

"Yeah right like I would lose!" Naruto almost yelled.

"Pipe down! Do you want the staff to throw us out? Come on let's talk outside."

Naruto was hesitant to leave Hinata's side after all the effort it took to get there, "But..."

"Don't worry the nurses said she will be fine once she gets some rest. Just come back tomorrow; the exams won't continue until the day after."

x-x

Naruto reluctantly conceded but only after hearing Hinata would be ok. So Naruto found himself being escorted back to his apartment by Sasuke. "So what do you want?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. "And how did you get past the first fight without fighting?! What are you and Kakashi-sensei up to?!"

"There were an odd number of participants so I moved on simply by chance. As for Kakashi, well I guess you'll see soon enough." Naruto decided to let it slide and they walked in silence for a few more minutes before Sasuke said, "I heard you rejected Sakura."

Naruto didn't even look up. "What? Oh yeah...she never liked me anyway, and I guess I didn't really like her either, at least not the way I thought I did. I don't know, it's all way over my head."

Sasuke shook his head. "Man you're slow, but saying no to a date with Sakura, I never thought I'd see the day." He tilted his chin upward and laughed.

"Well I could tell she only wanted to make me feel better and stuff. It was nice of her but I just don't want her anymore, not even to prove that I could beat you at something. It...it's not worth it..."

Sasuke stopped and stared Naruto down. "Not worth what?"

"Hurting Hinata, I know she likes me, and...well I never felt this way about Sakura. I don't have to act tough around Hinata, or try and please her. It's weird I don't know what I feel. But it can't be bad right?"

"Hn." Sasuke sighed. "So your crush on Sakura was just another way to get at me? I feel kinda underwhelmed, I like Sakura and all but really Naruto? Really?" Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment, so Sasuke went on, "But no, it's not a bad thing. And as much as I hate to admit it, Naruto, you already did beat me just like you said you wanted."

Naruto could not believe his ears, did Sasuke really just say that? "Wait what?"

"Hinata is a lot kinder than Sakura!" he joked. But he gave Naruto a death glare before adding, "If you tell Sakura I said that, you're dead, got it?"

Naruto just grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Don't thank me, not until you kick Neji's ass." Sasuke turned around and left, but not before making sure Naruto made it into his apartment without incident. As he walked away from his best friend's apartment he heard footsteps from four people who had just appeared behind him. Sasuke turned around to face the quartet and drive them off, but stopped when he recognized the group of Oto-nin that had approached him earlier today after he and Kakashi parted ways.

"Are you done yet?" one of the four henchmen sent by Orochimaru asked impatiently.

"Heh so you were stalking me. I would refrain from doing that from now on, I might mistake you for an enemy," the Uchiha threatened.

"Why you-!"

"Enough, let's go if you're done," the second henchman cut off the first. Sasuke was about to comply when he heard the one voice he didn't want to hear questioning him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

It was more than enough to stop the Uchiha dead in his tracks. 'Ah, fuck...why did you have to show up now Sakura?' he asked himself.

"Now that she has seen us we can't let her live," said the third henchman. He moved to attack the pink-haired intruder, but was stopped when Sasuke applied a crushing grip on his wrist.

"Stop now or I'll kill you," Sasuke warned him.

"Sasuke-kun what's going on?" Sakura asked, scared out of her wits.

"Sakura...I'm sorry but in order to get rid of my hate, I need more power. Power I can't get here. Forgive me."

Sakura ran up and embraced him, "No, Sasuke-kun, please don't go! I love you!"

Sasuke felt a tear in his eye and used a Body Flicker to appear behind her. "I know...I feel the same," he whispered in her ear. 'But that's why I can't stay here with you or let you leave with me,' he added to himself before he knocked her out with a quick blow to the neck. "There she can't follow us now. Let's leave," he said.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you to attack your own teammate, and a girl no less," the fourth Oto-nin said.

"Shut up or you die too," Sasuke replied in a dark tone. He laid Sakura on a bench and threw a cloak he had packed for himself over her. "Let's go."

As the group left towards the village gates, Sasuke looked back one last time and thought, 'Naruto, Sakura I'm sorry,' before disappearing into the night.

X-x

Naruto walked in and found the older Hinata still asleep. 'Well that's good, she didn't have to worry about me at least,' he thought. But it was short lived as she happened to wake up just at that moment and noticed the couch was empty.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked. Then she saw him in the doorway and immediately got up, "Naruto-kun why did you go out when you needed to rest?" She did not ask in an angry tone but her face showed so much worry, that Naruto felt extremely bad.

"I just needed a walk, honestly!" he said. But then he felt his back pop in a way that it shouldn't and he fell to the floor in pain. "Ow ow ow...man that hurt!"

Hinata rushed over to him, gently massaged his back and sighed. "See? I told you that you should be resting."

"What this? This is nothing! A quick bath and I'll be all better!" Naruto picked himself up, limped into the bathroom and shut the door. Hinata took note of the sadness in his eyes and quickly put two and two together.

'Did he go to visit me in the hospital? He seems so sad about something.' She really didn't like seeing him sad, but she didn't know how to go about cheering him up. Well, there was one thing she could try doing, but it would break the rules the Sage of Six Paths gave her upon transporting her to this time. Hinata thought on it for a little while and came to her decision.

Meanwhile, Naruto had settled down inside the bath and although he physically felt a little better with the steam and hot water relaxing his muscles, his back still ached and he was still very much depressed. 'This whole day just sucked, well except this morning...' He went back to when he and Hinata had been waiting for everyone at the training ground and how she was laying her head on his shoulders while hugging his arm. He already missed it dearly. "I was such an idiot, guess Kiba was right I am blind." He cried in his into his arms for a bit when his back popped, "Ouch! Geez could this day get any worse?" He tried rubbing some of Hinata's special ointment she made for him on his back but doing so only proved to further his pain. "Damn it!" he yelled, throwing the jar of ointment at the wall. Before he could voice any more complaints, the door opened.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She once again sounded worried and Naruto cursed himself for being so loud.

"Ya I'm fine! Don't worry just slipped is all!" He tried to lie but it did not work.

"It sounded like you were in pain..." Naruto did not know how to answer so Hinata went on, "I'm coming in."

Naruto's thought process exploded, "No really Hinata I'm fine! You don't have to-" His protest came too late since she pulled the curtain away. Thankfully, she had a towel on but Naruto still blushed deeply upon looking at her and turned away.

"I'll just take care of your back and go, ok Naruto-kun?"

"You really don't have to, like I said, I'm fine..." But Hinata was insistent on doing what she could to help Naruto. She had retrieved the jar of ointment Naruto tossed away, moved a stool next to the bathtub, sat down on the stool and dipped her hands inside the jar. Naruto let his words trail off as Hinata started massaging his back again, giving in to the heavenly sensations. Her hands were soft and gentle and Naruto felt better instantly. But she stopped for a second; Naruto, wondering why Hinata stopped, cringed his head to face her and saw that Hinata had discarded her towel. His entire face turned red and the speed with which he turned back around was comical. "Whoa! Warn me next time, Hinata!"

But to his utter astonishment Hinata wrapped her arms around him and said, "I don't mind if you look Naruto-kun..."

Naruto by himself generated more steam than his entire bathroom but resisted the urge to look even with Hinata's breasts digging into his back. So to take his mind off it he asked what he had needed to know all day, "Hinata, what's love? And how do you know when you feel it?"

Hinata smiled at his question, "Is it that girl you told me about?" Naruto nodded. Hinata took a deep breath and made him turn his head around, not that he minded but he was extremely embarrassed, "Naruto-kun...this is love..." and with that she brought her lips to his, much to his shock, but he did not pull back.

'There it is again...but why?' Naruto wondered, having the same feeling during the kiss as he did when he thought about the younger Hinata's confession. Once they separated, he asked, "Hinata why? What-"

Hinata silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. "Please forgive me, Naruto-kun. I haven't been completely honest with you!" She silently prayed nothing bad was going to happen after she said her next words, "I'm Hinata."

Naruto looked puzzled. "Uhhhh yeah you told me that, but why did you kiss me?"

Hinata shook her head and sighed at Naruto's denseness before climbing into the bathtub with him. "No, I mean that your friend Hinata, and me, we are the same person." She then started washing Naruto's hair and upper body while she explained everything she felt like she could afford to explain. She told Naruto that her mission to take care of him had not been given by Tsunade, but by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, better known as the Sage of Six Paths, who was the one who sent her back in time. She told him that she had to keep as low of a profile as possible. She told him that she wasn't allowed to interfere with anyone else's life; she was only allowed to help Naruto. She told him that both she and the younger Hinata would die if they had any prolonged contact with one another, so if the time ever came for her younger self to learn the truth, Naruto would have to tell her alone. And then she told him as much about her life as she could. She did not, however, tell him about the part where Naruto had died.

After she was done Naruto said nothing but just looked at her, trying to assimilate all of this information, but his eyes told Hinata he wasn't taking it that well. "Naruto-kun?" she asked, concerned she had just ruined everything by breaking the Sage's rule against telling anyone about her.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Naruto asked, trembling as he tried to process all of the information he'd just received. "How do I know that you're really Hinata-chan?"

"Look into my eyes…" And that was the problem. Naruto was having trouble reconciling what he now saw in the older Hinata's eyes with the few times he had gazed into the younger Hinata's eyes. The two were so similar, and yet there was an underlying sadness behind this Hinata's eyes, one his younger friend didn't show. That gaze told Naruto she had suffered a lot of pain. Naruto suspected that the reason she was here with him now was that something really bad had happened to them in the future. After all, Hinata wasn't the kind of person who would travel through time just for her own amusement, or to learn more about the past. There was something she wanted to change, and Naruto suspected that it involved him.

And she already had changed so much in his life. Ever since she came here from the future, Naruto had slowly opened up, to both her and his friend who she claimed was her younger counterpart, and he had started to learn what it was like to be able to trust others with his burdens. Naruto saw that it wasn't just a mission Hinata had been assigned. She had chosen to do it not out of any sort of obligation or order, but because she truly loved him.

In that moment, Naruto realized he was overthinking things and finally began to understand the feelings which had tormented him all day trying to figure out. And in that moment, he also realized that her eyes weren't just similar to the younger Hinata's; the feelings conveyed by them both were exactly the same.

"You're...really Hinata-chan?" he asked hesitantly. Hinata slowly but firmly nodded. "And the kiss was…?" She nodded again. Naruto felt like he was about to burst from all the happiness he felt welling up inside. "Well, in that case!" He made the first move this time and kissed her passionately, though it was shorter than their first kiss.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped in surprise. Naruto wasn't done with his display of affection. As soon as their lips separated, he hugged her and played with her long midnight hair.

"Hinata-chan, I love you, I am such an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Both about my feelings and not knowing it was you the whole time. Thank you, Hinata-chan. I love you, I love you so much!" he had tears of joy in his eyes as he said it. The feeling of unconditional love swept over him and he wanted to return it in kind.

Hinata felt her own tears flow as she hugged him back, "Naruto-kun, I've waited so long to hear those words! I love you too, I've always loved you!"

Naruto took a moment to look over the goddess before him, her skin was smooth and the water made is sparkle almost, it washed over her making her shine. "Hinata-chan you're really pretty." He said, embarrassment shown clearly on his face.

Hinata however beat him out as her whole body turned red when he said that, "You think I'm pretty Naruto-kun?" She asked shyly.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah I think you're beautiful Hinata-chan."

Hinata could not help herself; she brought Naruto close to her and they kissed yet again, and this kiss was more heated than the first two. But Hinata broke the kiss after a few seconds, knowing what it would lead to if they continued. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun...but we shouldn't do this. I'm older than you and you love the younger me."

Naruto however calmed her sorrow by kissing her again and said, "Hinata-chan. Before you came into my life I believed I would always be alone. Even if everyone in the village acknowledged me, who would really want to spend their life with me, the container for the fox demon? Who would choose to settle for me when anyone else was better? But you proved me wrong. You helped me realize that even I deserve a chance to experience love.

"And if I deserve that chance, don't you think you deserve it too? We're both ninja, and we could both die at any time, so shouldn't we take our chances and love while we can? Besides, the age difference doesn't matter to me. Hinata-chan is Hinata-chan! I'd love you anywhere, any time, any age!"

"Naruto-kun..." She was about to shed more happy tears when suddenly she felt something brush against her stomach. Her blush from realizing what brushed against her was outdone by Naruto's entire body turning red as he quickly stepped back.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, but I can't control that and you just look so pretty like that."

Hinata smiled and brought him back over to her. "Don't apologize, Naruto-kun. I'm...happy that you want me. But Naruto-kun...how much do you trust me?"

"Eh?" Naruto eloquently replied.

"I...I want to make you feel better than you've ever felt. I want to take away your pain, Naruto-kun, even if it's only for one night. Will you let me?" Hinata almost couldn't restrain herself from jumping Naruto and taking him right here. The only things that held her back were fear and shame. Even with his reassuring words, she was afraid that she had still, or could still ruin the special connection she had with Naruto. And she was ashamed of herself for feeling aroused right now, for wanting Naruto like he wanted her.

"I...yes, Hinata-chan. I trust you," Naruto hesitantly replied. Hinata felt like she had been set free by his words and kissed him again, only this time she also let her hands start wandering across his body as she gently pushed him against the wall.

Hinata broke the kiss and started planting many more kisses along his entire upper body, slowly inching her way lower with her ministrations. Each kiss she gave him, to his cheeks, to his neck, to his shoulders, to his chest, and to his abdomen, each and every single one was tender, as though Naruto was the most fragile thing in the world and he would break beyond repair if she didn't treat him with the utmost care.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto cooed. The feeling of her lips against his skin was indescribable. With each kiss she gave him, he felt the defenses he'd built up for years crumbling a little more. It was easily the most soothing and pleasant moment of his life and he didn't want it to end. Naruto looked down and gazed into Hinata's eyes as she kissed lower on his stomach, seeing the absolute love mixed with a building lust reflected in them. Then he saw her kneel between his legs and look questioningly at his most special place, before kissing it too. Naruto gasped and panted; this sensation was growing even more incredible with each passing second.

Hinata started slowly massaging him, and he relaxed a little more. Then she dared to go further and brought him into her mouth and used her tongue to his liking, causing him to moan and tug on her hair a little. She continued licking and sucking on him, intent on tasting everything he had to give. It wasn't long before Naruto felt his body start to act weird. He felt an unfamiliar pressure rising inside the lower regions of his body and he started tensing up. Since it was his first time experiencing this pressure, he was very scared and ended up panicking. "Wait, Hinata-chan! Stop!" he cried out, pushing her off him a little roughly.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"I feel really weird...what's happening to me?" Hinata quickly realized why Naruto was scared and moved to reassure him that nothing was wrong, that the pleasure she'd caused him was how he was supposed to feel.

"Shhh," Hinata cooed. "It's ok, Naruto-kun, nothing bad will happen. I promise." Hinata kissed him again and, feeling Naruto relax again, started massaging his special place again, while continuing to kiss every fear he'd ever had away. Finally Naruto came to his breaking point and let go, releasing the pressure and losing some of the strength in his legs.

"Oh...wow, Hinata-chan," Naruto panted, sliding down against the wall and back into the bathtub. "That was amazing! But...what is that?" he asked, referring to his release that landed on Hinata's legs.

Hinata wiped it off with her hands and showed it to him, before licking it off. "This Naruto-kun, is my favorite drink," she said with a smile, causing Naruto to blush deeply from her erotic actions. His blush didn't last long, however, as he grew more excited.

"Hey Hinata-chan I want you to feel good too, what do I do?"

Hinata let the water drain and dried them off before leading him to the bedroom. She laid down and let Naruto rest on top of her. Then she brought one of her breasts to his face. "Naruto-kun please do what I did for you with this," she said. Naruto complied and began to suck on her. She moaned in delight, "Naruto-kun..." She brought his hand to her other, neglected nipple and he soon got the idea and started rubbing it. Hinata relaxed and moaned softly. After a little bit, Naruto stopped and asked, "That it?"

Hinata shook her head and spread her legs. "There to please Naruto-kun," she said, placing her right hand where she wanted to be touched. Naruto, just going with what Hinata wanted since he knew nothing about this sort of thing, put his head down and began licking her.

Hinata gasped and moaned loudly when she felt his tongue slip inside her. Never before in her life had she felt so alive! Even though Naruto was inexperienced, he proved to be a veryfast learner, if her increasing moans were an accurate indicator. Naruto always learned things better when he used his body instead of his mind, and that fact had never been truer than it was now, as Hinata soared to new heights of pleasure.

Naruto soon became more ravenous and lapped at Hinata faster and faster; it was like he was literally starving for her love and couldn't stop devouring all she could offer even if he wanted to (which he didn't). Hinata had no intention of letting him stop either, not when she was so close to reaching her climax. She ended up unintentionally grabbing Naruto's head, forcing him further. He was shaken up a bit by her action but recovered quickly and found a new spot inside her with his tongue, and that was it for Hinata. She arched her back and released, holding Naruto in place just a little longer as she rode out her orgasm. Then she finally let him go, allowing him to sit up.

"You taste really good Hinata-chan! Even better than ramen!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed at his lewd compliment. "Sorry about doing that Naruto-kun. I could not help myself. Please don't be mad." They kissed again.

"I could never be mad at you Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled, realizing she loved Naruto more with each passing minute. "Just one more thing, Naruto-kun." She laid him on his back and he had a concerned look in his face, though he was more excited than scared. "It's ok Naruto-kun, trust me," she said sweetly. Naruto nodded and she lowered herself and let him enter her.

The sensation was beyond anything they had imagined. Hinata herself had never actually been with anyone; she just had listened to Ino and Sakura when they gossiped about what they did with Sai and Sasuke. It had been a sad experience for her because she would never have the chance to do those things with Naruto. But now that she had been given that chance, it was amazing.

Hinata moved by herself first, slowly grinding against Naruto while rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Naruto felt her movement and caught on quickly, thrusting upward. The two found a steady rhythm and kept it for a few seconds before they mutually decided they needed more and moved faster. Any pain Hinata had felt from impaling herself on him was quickly overrode by the pleasure created from riding on and containing him inside her. However, she couldn't last as long as she wanted as her body was still in a hypersensitive state. Naruto also had problems holding back his release, and the pleasure soon became too much for them to handle.

"Naruto-kun!"/"Hinata-chan!" they cried out in unison as they both let go at the same time. Naruto fell asleep right away but managed to hug Hinata around the waist before drifting off.

"I love you, Hinata-chan," Naruto mumbled. Hinata reached over to make sure the blankets were pulled over them properly and brought her Naruto as close as possible.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

A/N

Ok so you guys are either going to say I'm a genius or i'm a pervert. Honestly I see both. In my defense I never used the scientific terms for the "special places." I also did not go overboard by going hard core like "f*** Ya!" Anyway you get the picture (I hope) luckily I rated this M so this was always a possibility so don't shoot me please. On to the story part here Naruto knows everything except the reason Hinata came back. He also knows he loves both Hinata's and I got something much better now please panned for that. Yes there will most likely be another lemon scene but I'll let you recover a little bit before I do it. Also Sasuke has left the building folks. (FYI, the henchmen in that scene are not the Sound Four or Team Hebi/Taka.) How will that play out? How will the exams play out? How will Naruto get with young Hinata? Yes there are very obvious differences from the canon and they will be explained don't worry. Next how will older Hinata play in this? Stay tuned! Let me know your thoughts (seriously though try not to kill me. I just don't think you can have a love story without a love scene and writing one or two lemons does not make this some sort of twisted hentai) one last note, some of you pointed out obvious things that were in the manga but not here, aka Hinata fighting Neji first. If you see stuff like that I did it on purpose. Remember this is non canon so many things will be different especially since this is more romance than action.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Afternoon Fun

Hinata woke up, and when she saw Naruto, arms around her back and his head resting on her breasts her heart melted in happiness. Making sure he was as close to her as possible she silently ran her hands down his neck and back and kissed his head. 'After l all this time, I finally can be with Naruto-kun!' She thought happily. But she noticed something was not right. 'Did Naruto grow since last night?' For some strange reason Naruto looked as if he had gotten a bit bigger, however that could not be, who grows almost a foot in one night? Then she noticed her hair was slightly shorter as well. 'Whats going on?' she thought.

"So you decided to tell him I see." Hinata looked up and saw the old sage leaning against the doorway his back facing them. But Hinata instinctively made sure the covers were covering them and held Naruto close.

"What are you doing? Naruto-kun will-

"Its not like it matters if he saw me since you already told him about me. But don't worry he is having a very pleasant dream that I am letting flow into his mind."

Hinata could see by the expression on Naruto's face that it was true, "What is he dreaming about?" she asked hopefully.

"Should you even need to ask?"

That was good enough for her so she went on, "Why are you here?" Then fearing for the worst she pulled Naruto even closer almost to roughly cause he stirred a little, "I won't let you take Naruto-kun from me! I know I told him, but it was the only way!"

Hagoromo sighed, "Calm yourself I'm not here for that. I'm here because of what you did last night."

Hinata did not know what to think so she asked, "Why? What about it? I love Naruto-kun and he loves me!"

"Thats not the issue. I am sure you noticed a few things were...different when you woke up?' Hinata said nothing so he went on. "In short Naruto is not changing, you are."

Hinata was scared now, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Hagoromo lit his pipe again and this time it bothered her more since Naruto, although asleep was still there, "I'll try to explain as best I can. You remember how I said in order to gain something must be lost?" she nodded, "Well in truth I had already predicted that you would tell Naruto, and I also knew that you were going to, to put it bluntly, make love to him."

"Then what do you want?"

"Because of what you did, the laws of time and space are now extracting the price, which in this case is your existence."

"Wait what?! But thats not what I wanted!"

"Actually it is, why would I knowingly let you do what you did and not tell you this would happen?" Hinata did not have an answer for that so he continued, "You wanted to be with Naruto, so now although the price sounds bad its actually to your benefit. Your existence is not disappearing but being transferred. Merged is actually a better word for it."

"You're not making a lot of sense." Hinata said, she had calmed down a bit but only because Naruto was close.

The old man breathed out some smoke, "I guess if you wanted it real straight forward, you and your younger self are becoming one person."

Hinata really could not wrap her mind around that, how does something like that even work? "What does the mean?" she asked nervously.

"Breaking it down, first your body itself will slowly start to age backwards, the amount varies by the actions taken by you and your younger self as they relate to Naruto. If your actions are similar the process increases a bit. Take yesterday for example, both of you confessed your love for him, this pretty much locked him into wanting to be with you now his and your future have both changed dramatically. The reason these events are now taking place is because what happens after someone makes love?"

Hinata let that sink in for a moment and then realized, "You mean just from that I'm-?

"No as an entity of the future you can't become pregnant, however there is no denying some of Naruto's chakra is now inside of you. That is locking you in the past because chakra from the past can not exist in the future my chakra and Kaguya's are the exception. Thus time is trying to correct itself by merging a forging object like you, and making it into something it can recognize."

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, as much as she wanted Naruto's children she had planned on saving that for her younger self. "Please continue." she said.

"After a while your body will in fact cease to exist, and you and your younger form will sometimes fall in and out of each other thoughts. Think of it like having sudden flashbacks but slightly more painful. However there is some good news, and this is what you had hoped for." Hinata listened closely holding onto Naruto like a life line. "Your mind will transfer to your younger self. basically you will maintain all of you memories but they will be inside of her. In the truest sense of the word you two will basically become one being."

Hinata knew he was hiding something, for a price this seemed to be working a little too well, "You're not telling me something this seems too good to be true." she said.

Hagoromo looked a little sad as he puffed another puff of smoke, "Naruto will not remember anything about you. he will forget that you ever lived with him, he will forget that you ever loved him. To be quite frank he will only remember he was alone. Of course he won't forget his love for the younger you but all this will seem like a dream he will wish he could get back. I should also point out you will remember nothing about the future either as that timeline no longer exists"

Hinata felt a tear in her eyes at that and shook her head holding Naruto tighter, "No, no, no! Thats not fair! Naruto-kun does not deserve to be alone! even at the cost of me being happy! Can't I fix this?" she pleaded.

"And what good would that do if you could? Sure he would not be alone but he would just go back to never knowing what love is in the first place. For anything to be gained, something must be lost, in your case it works for you, but for Naruto to ever truly understand and love you back, he must be alone for a while at least in his mind."

"But couldn't I tell him if I will keep the memories?"

"Would he believe you? Its not just him, anyone you have ever come in contact with from the past will forget you as well. No my suggestion is get him with your younger self and have him not rely on you as much. That should soften the blow because he will want to see her even more."

Hinata realized he was right, which meant she would have to be less loving with Naruto. Which meant last night was effectively the only time she could show Naruto how much she loved him. "I dont have to push him away though, right?" she asked hugging his head.

"Unfortunately it would be better if you do. At least its better if your relationship with him does not get intimate again. But don't worry he cares about you too much, he will understand, but I would not tell him about this, it will distract him from being with her,"

Hinata tears in her eyes nodded, "I-I understand."

"This will be the last time you see me, remember this though and do not let Naruto know about his death. Farewell Miss Hyuga." With that he vanished for the last time.

Just then Naruto woke up looked at her and smiled, "Hinata-chan!" He said happily

x-x

Hinata looked down on him smiled and kissed him, "Did you sleep good, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto thought something was off about her this morning but shrugged it off, "Yeah! Better than I ever have!" Then he noticed how close she was and remembered the fact that they were naked and his body turned red, "Ummm Hinata-chan what happened? Did we-?"

To answer his question she gently pushed his head into her cleavage which he enjoyed a little too much, "Yes Naruto-kun, but we can't do it again."

That did not make Naruto happy at all, "What why? I'll get better! It was my first time Ya know!" He said.

Hinata shook her head, "That's not it Naruto-kun, you were amazing I never felt better before, but if we do it again we could alter the future very badly. Besides you should be with the younger me she loves you to you know."

"But I love both of you! Why can't I be with you as well?" He asked sadly.

Hinata felt her heart ache, it was bittersweet knowing Naruto wanted her but she could not give him what he wanted. "That's just how it has to be Naruto-kun, I'm sorry..." She knew she could not tell him she would slowly fade away, it would break his heart, so this was all she could come up with.

Naruto said nothing for a while but then asked, "You won't go anywhere though right? You can still stay with me?"

With a small tear in her eye she answered, "I will never leave you Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt much better and hugged her tight, "I love you Hinata-chan!"

Trying not to cry out loud and hiding her tears, she held his head close to her heart and replied, "I love you too, Naruto-kun..."

"If it's ok, can we just stay like this for a while?" he asked softly.

The bittersweet feeling came back harder at his question, she kissed his head lovingly while she held him close, "Of course, Naruto-kun…"

They stayed like that well into the afternoon, holding each other and just thankful to be with the other. They would have stayed like that all day but Hinata knew she had to get Naruto to not rely on her, so she said, "Naruto-kun don't you want to go see me in the hospital?"

"Oh yeah! I need to let her know as well don't I?" he said it happily but he was still hesitant to let go of her.

Hinata took a deep breath and unhooked his arms from her, begging herself not to cry, Naruto however whimpered a little bit. They got up and dressed and Hinata made a nice hot breakfast for them. Then as Naruto was walking out the door Hinata said, "Naruto-kun I…"

""Eh? Sorry didn't catch that. What's up Hinata-chan?"

Hinata wondered who this was going to hurt more, her or Naruto but it needed to be done. "Please don't call me chan anymore...I-I'm not, I'm not her…"

Naruto was bewildered what was wrong with her this morning? She was completely different from last night. "What? Why not?!" he asked in anguished voice.

Hinata held back her tears and trying to be gentle pushed him out the door, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun..." When she shut the door she slowly slid down to her knees and cried softly.

x-x

Naruto felt extremely depressed as Hinata shut the door in his face, 'Did I do something wrong? Neh Hinata would not judge me! So then why…?' He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "I'll feel better when I see her though.' He thought, thinking about Hinata in the hospital. Still he was rather slow as he walked his way over, still wondering what had happened. He thought about going through the front desk but remembered what happened last time. "I got it!" he said "Multi Shadow Clone Ladder!" Then with his clones, he literally made a ladder for himself and got on the roof. Thankfully the door up there was open and he let himself in. Hiding behind corners here and there so the nurses would not see him, he made his way to Hinata's room. Then making sure the ghost was clear he went in and to be safe he locked the door. Hinata was still asleep so Naruto just decided to sit at the foot of her bed and hold her hand. "Hinata-chan...I have something I want to tell you..." Naruto struggled to find the words, after all this time he finally realized his feelings but could not bring himself to say them. Then Hinata stirred,

"Nar-Naruto-kun?" She asked trying to make him out with the sleep in her eyes.

"Your finally awake! Thank heavens, I thought you were a goner!" Naruto said hugging her.

Hinata felt her face turn red, "Naruto-kun! What-?" She began, but Naruto interrupted,

"Hinata-chan lets go do something!" He said.

Hinata was caught off guard, she had just woke up in the hospital after all, "Naruto-kun, shouldn't you rest for your match tomorrow? Plus they won't let me out of here like this..."

Naruto grinned, "I can't rest when you're locked up like this! Just leave it to me!" Without warning he helped her with her jacket, and picked her up princess style.

"Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed in happy yet shocked surprise.

Walking over to the window and opening it he said, "Just trust me Hinata-chan!"

She looked at his determined eyes and relaxed in his arms, "Ok Naruto-kun..." Then he jumped from the window and onto the top of a few nearby buildings and Hinata felt her heart racing. 'What's Naruto-kun doing?' She wondered. Still being held by him like this was absolutely wonderful and she cherished every moment of it. Finally as the sun was shining orange and red they made it to the academy which again was empty. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I don't think I can swing in this condition..." She said miserably.

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry about it! I wanted to show you that your training me will pay off!"

"How?" She asked curiously. He set her against the tree and lakes into the yard,

"Like this!" He summoned as many shadow clones as he could, "Ok guys! All of you against me!" He said.

Hinata did not like where this was going especially since Naruto needed to rest, "No Naruto-kun you don't have to that!" She said. But it was no use the clones laughed and attacked but to Hinata's amazement Naruto easily avoided their attacks by using the simple blocks and stances she had taught him. The fight lasted about an hour and finally only the real Naruto remained. "Naruto-kun how did you-?"

"I was going to use it against Kiba, but I wanted to save it for Neji as a trump card." He said scratching his head. He sat down next to her and said, "What did you think Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed, "You improved a lot Naruto-kun! I'm so happy."

It was Naruto's turn to blush, "Thanks Hinata-chan! Oh yeah! About Sakura…"

Hinata stopped and held her breath, 'What about Sakura-chan? Please don't tell me Naruto-kun has...' She thought fearing the worst. But she said, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto laughed, "Never mind it was nothing!"

"Oh...All right Naruto-kun…." She said in a low shaky voice.

"Man though that made me tired. I think I'm gonna relax a little Hinata-chan." He leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked after a few minutes. He seemed to be out cold. "Silly Naruto-kun, I told you, you need rest!" She said. He did not look very comfortable though as he kept scowling, Hinata could not have that. 'I'll just make him more comfortable that's it!' She thought. She took his head and rotated him just right and laid him on her lap. 'I'm sure he won't mind...I hope' She thought. But Naruto smiled a little but was still dead to the world. He was asleep for the better part of an hour. Hinata decided to be bold and stroked his hair, he looked so peaceful and that made her happy. "Naruto-kun...I...I really do love you..." She said softly. Naruto remained unconscious his face looking up at her but pleasantly blissful of his surroundings. Hinata tried poking him but he did not even flinch. "I wonder..." She tickled his nose but he just seemed to enjoy it. "Your a really heavy sleeper Naruto-kun..." His face just reminded smiling up at her in reply. She felt her head leaning down to meet his and could not stop herself, 'Just this once...I want to...I want you Naruto-kun! Even just once...' She thought as their lips almost connected.

Naruto finally woke up a quick nap was just what he needed. He looked up and saw Hinata eyes closed and lips pressed leaning down. 'She really does feel that way about me? What should I do? Should I let her?' He had to take the initiative, 'Well, here goes nothing!' He thought. He lifted his head and met her lips much to Hinata's surprise. Naruto lifted himself up and held her head while they kissed. Then he looked her in the eyes which had a billion questions and said, "Hinata-chan, I love you! I was such an idiot not realizing how you were ways there for me and how you wanted to be with me. I'm so sorry, but now without a doubt, I love you!" He declared.

Hinata did not need anything else but that and tears in her eyes she hugged him, oh man did she hug him! She never wanted to let go as she said, "Naruto-kun, thank you! I've always wanted to hear you say that! I thought it was an impossible silly dream of a silly girl. I love you! Oh kami Naruto-kun I love you!"

Naruto felt his heart leap and forgot all about that morning and he lifted Hinata's chin, "Please don't cry Hinata-chan, I hate seeing you sad." He said kindly.

Hinata tried wiping her tears away but could not do it, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm just so happy! I dreamed for this day for years! Please don't be mad..."

Naruto hugged her head and stroked her hair affectionately, "Then as long as you are happy you are allowed to cry." He said.

She lifted her head to his and kissed him again, "Then the same goes for you Naruto-kun, I don't want to see you sad either!" She said when they broke apart.

Naruto grinned, "I wasted so much time, so much effort, to realize all i needed was you. Please forgive me Hinata-chan."

She smiled and they went back to kissing, 'I already have Naruto-kun!' She thought.

X-x

Sakura finally woke up and poke around, this was Los certainly not her room, "Where am I?" She asked out loud.

"I see you're awake, about time too it's already late afternoon." Said a voice.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Lady Tsunade coming through the door. "Tsunade-sama! How did I get here?" Sakura asked.

"Well that's a dumb question, I saw you out on a street bench and brought you here what else?"

Sakura could see she was under a lot of stress because it looked like she had not had a drop of sake for ages. Then she remembered, "Lady Tsunade! Sasuke-kun, he has-!"

"I know several of the ANBU saw him and a few others cross the border last night. At this present time, he is beyond our reach."

Sakura had hoped to hear something other than that like a retrieval team formed or something, "But we can't just let him go!" She said.

Tsunade looked at her with angry eyes, "What would you have me do Sakura? If I sent a team across the border what do you think would happen? We are no shaky ground with the other lands as it is! Sasuke is on his own, he is a capable ninja I would not worry. Once we have some more information, I will do everything in my power to bring him back." She said.

It felt like a blow to the heart when she heard that but Sakura understood, she had been selfish to think her personal feelings were above everything. "What about Naruto? He should know."

"Your his teammate I'll leave that to you, Kakashie already knows of course. However there is not much we can do till Sasuke is back within the border."

For a moment Sakura's mind drifted in another direction while talking about Naruto, "Lady Tsunade, who is that women living with Naruto?"

Tsunade seed to relax a little at the question, "I actually don't really know myself, but it's almost as if she knew Naruto better than I did when I met her. She reminded me a of someone I just could not put my finger on it. I guess she must be a relative to the Hyuga cause she had Byakugan. Other than that your guess is as good as mine."

Sakura was a little disturbed at that, "You let a complete stranger live with Naruto?!"

Tsunade frowned, "She seemed to know Naruto like I said, so I would not call her a stranger, why such an interest? If I am not mistaken before she came along Naruto was always annoying you but he is not now right?"

"Well yes but-"

"I don't see any problem then. Now if you could bring this to Naruto it's his schedule for tomorrow's exam. It might also not be a good time to let him know about Sasuke. Wait until after exams Sakura. Naruto has a bunch on his mind."

"But shouldn't be know right away?" Sasuke is his best friend!"

"Exactly that's why he can't know, it would destroy his momentum and his..." She did not finish she just went into a deep thought.

"His what? What else would it destroy?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed and gave her the scroll. "You will see, I think I saw him head to the academy earlier he is most likely still there. Remember do not mention Sasuke till after his fight." She said. "Anyway you have the rest of the day and tomorrow off to recover I'll see you on Monday we have some things to discuss." With that she dismissed Sakura, leaving her to find out things were set in motion that could not be stopped.

X-x

As Sakura walked through the village a million things were going through her mind, all of which were Sasuke and how to tell Naruto. 'Naruto will help me, I'm sure of it! He would do anything for me...right?' Sakura smiled, of course Naruto would help. Sure he had something going with Hinata now, but it could not be serious yet. Sakura did not want to be selfish and take Naruto away from Hinata but Naruto was the only one who could help. 'After this I swear I'll get them together.' She thought. It occurred to her that she was going to have to act sweet in order to win Naruto over. Sure he would most likely help just because it was Sasuke but better safe then sorry right? She bought a cup of pork belly ramen since it was Naruto's favorite, and decided the best way to tell him would be to try offering herself to him. 'Hinata is going to hate me for this...' She was so lost in thought she nearly bumped into Kiba, who for some reason had a huge grin on his face. "Oh Kiba, your up and about I see." Sakura said.

Kiba laughed, "Man that Naruto can give it as well as he takes it, but it takes more than that to keep me down! What's up with you Sakura?" His keen sense of smell picked up the ramen and he saw it in her hands. "If I'm not mistaken, that smells like pork belly, I did not know you liked ramen Sakura."

Sakura had to think of something and fast, "Well you see this is actually for Naru-"

She never even had a chance to say his name before Kiba was inches from her face his eyes were on the verge of rage, his teeth were barred like fangs, "You were not planning on giving that to Naruto were you?"

Sakura was actually sweating she had never seen Kiba this mad, "Umm its just a, well its actually, but its not-!" she tried to say, but Kiba relaxed a little,

"Whatever I doubt even you could mess anything up at this point, I already saw what I wanted to see."

"Wha-what?" Sakura asked.

Kiba was about to say something when someone said, "Thats enough Kiba." It was Shino He was his usual dark eerie self but even Kiba noticed he seemed a little on edge.

"Shino come on man look at-!"

"I know, and I can assure you it won't change a thing." he interjected.

"Tsk fine." he looked at Sakura, "I don't know what your game is but I would have kept chasing after your precious Sasuke. Anyway see ya later." He walked off and his nerves seemed to calm.

Sakura looked at Shino and said, "Thanks Shino." Shino did not reply. "Uhhh Shino?" Sakura asked nervously. For some reason he was generating an aura that made her hair stand on end this was even worse then when Kiba confronted her.

"I would consider very hard what you are doing when you see Naruto. Good day Sakura." he said and he followed after Kiba without another word.

Sakura stood bewildered as they left she wondered what Shino meant when he said she could not mess things up. She renewed her resolve and headed for the academy. She had just came around the corner when what she saw made her stop in shock. Tears came flowing despite her efforts to hold them back, Naruto was gently caressing Hinata's head and they were kissing sweetly. There was a different kind of passion because it was so simple. Then when they broke away Sakura heard the words that dashed all her hopes,

"I love you Hinata-chan."

She responded by leaning her body against his crying soft tears of happiness, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Sakura silently walked away, 'Well that's that. I can't take Naruto away from Hinata now.' Looking at the ramen cup in her hand she threw it on the ground, 'Damn it! If I had just be nicer to Naruto before maybe we could have done something to stop Sasuke-kun! Now that he has Hinata I doubt he wants anything to do with me...' But then she remembered their faces and how happy they had been, and she smiled through her tears, 'But I'm happy for them...' However something inside Sakura snapped in that moment, as if her brain could not register rational decisions like she usually could and the events that were about to transpire would have drastic consequences.

x-x

Naruto managed to sneak Hinata back to her room without anyone noticing, since they had only been a few hours no one knew Hinata was gone. He laid her down and clumsily tried to make her comfortable. "Heh sorry Hinata-chan I'm not very good at this." he said embarrassed.

Hinata giggled at his clumsy effort to cover her up just right, "It's ok Naruto-kun here let me…" She fixed the blankets and got herself settled in and held Naruto's hand. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What changed your mind? I thought you liked Sakura-chan…" she said. Even the memory of it hurt because it was hard to put in words.

Naruto could tell as well and hugged her, "I really hurt you because of that didn't I?" Hinata would never lie to Naruto so she nodded into his jacket, "Baka! I was such an idiot, but I promise you Hinata-chan, I never felt anything like this for Sakura, I swear! It was just a dumb crush, and even that's gone!" he said.

Hinata lifted her gaze to him, "Really Naruto-kun? You're not saying that to make me feel better? You always seemed so happy with her…"

Naruto could not believe what an asshole he had been, he could tell this was tearing Hinata apart, so he said the only thing he could say, "I love you and only you Hinata-chan!" Hinata felt loads better and she found herself falling asleep in his embrace, "Naruto-kun…" she said before passing out.

x-x

Naruto smiled as he laid her down properly, then hugged her sleeping form and left via the window. When he got home however he mood changed very fast. Hinata was eating dinner and there was a separate plate for Naruto. Naruto thought maybe she was just hungry, after all they did not get a lot of food by sharing a plate. He grinned, 'Hi Hinata-cha, I mean Hinata!" That was going to take some getting used to as he felt thats what he had always called her. Hinata did not even look up,

"Please eat your dinner Naruto-kun, you have a big day tomorrow."

Naruto was shocked at how cold she sounded, he laughed nervously, "Uhhhh yeah, thanks! I am really hungry! I showed Hinata-chan how her teachings improved my taijutsu!"

"Thats nice Naruto-kun."

'Maybe she just is not in a talking mood being from the future must be tough.' he thought. He sat down and they ate in silence, then Naruto thought he would try something, "Hey Hinata! Try a You bite of mine, you always give me the best parts after all!"

"I am full Naruto-kun." she said quietly.

"Awww come on! Just a bite, here you go!" he said being a little more forceful.

"I said no!" she yelled and slapped his hand away along with the bite he offered. She regretted it instantly because Naruto looked destroyed. "Naruto-kun I-"

"Heh its ok I was being annoying again sorry about that!" he laughed. He picked up the mess and put away his dishes. all the while he looked on the verge of tears.

"Naruto-kun I have to tell you something…." Hinata said.

Naruto fearing she was going to say she was leaving made a quick excuse to not hear it, "Woops! I need to ummm take a shower! Yeah! Be back in a few!"

Hinata sighed and was glad Naruto had left, she could not tell him no matter what, so she turned the lights off and headed for bed. Then she realized she was going to have to something that would be even worse than what had happened at dinner. 'No...please don't make me do that!' She begged herself. 'It has to be done.' her other voice said. "No, no please!" she pleaded out loud. She saw herself reach for a few blankets and put them on the couch. She shut her eyes as she closed and locked the door. As she was laying down she heared a knock on the door,

"Hinata?"

She bit her lips as she listened to Naruto sad voice,

"Did I do something wrong? Come on if this is a joke its not funny!"

'Please enough...i don't want to hear this!'

"I'm sorry you waited so long, I know I was dumb but I'm not like that now! Please let me in!" he begged.

She put a pillow over her but she could still hear him,

"I won't pull any pranks anymore! I'll be good I promise! Hinata?" Still no reply."Hinata?" he asked again.

"Go to sleep Naruto-kun!" she yelled.

Silence then, "Oh...Ok Hinata, I… I'm sorry I bugged you…"

Hinata had to fight herself from jumping up and hugging him and never letting him go. She fought the urge to tell him it was not his fault and to apologize over and over while tell him she loved him. Instead she had to listen to his soft crying all through the night while letting her own tears flow. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…

A/N

Yet another bittersweet chapter. Sorry if older Hinata seemed out of character but it was needed to push Naruto to find comfort in younger Hinata. So when I say they are becoming one, I mean it. Basically younger Hinata will feel like those memories are daja vu and be like a guiding voice in her head. She will know they happened but can't explain how if that makes any sense. If needed I'll try explaining it better in future chapters. Now you must be thinking, "Oh great how is Sakura going to mess things up?" I honestly dont hate Sakura I actually like her, but she is such an easy character to manipulate for some drama. I'm going to enjoy writing that part. How will Sasuke fit into all this? I actually don't really have a plan for that but I will think of something. Lots of goodies coming up! Also I am glad to report I did not have anybody manhandling me for the lemon last chapter :) that made my day. it makes me confident for when younger Hinata gets her turn. who knows when that will be? I don't. Anyway still trying to find an editor but so far have not had any complaints with how I am doing I will keep working on it though. But you know the good thing to chapters on Thursdays/Fridays and Mondays is I have somehow managed to make them longer! hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Shared Destiny**

A/N: Just a quick note before you guys start reading i added a link for a song I'd like you guys to listen to as you read once you see it start playing and enjoy! it adds a bit of dramatic effect hope you like it. also as you read that particular thought take it slow and let it sink in its very important.

x-x

When Hinata woke up she felt sick to her stomach. It was like her body was allergic to hurting Naruto. To make matters worse she had shrank again and her hair had once again got shorter. She was sure Naruto was going to notice this time so she had to think of something. She heard soft knocking at the door,

"Ummm Hinata?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata took a deep breath and answered, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I, well I need to head to my match now..."

"Oh I see, good luck!" She said trying to sound encouraging.

"You're not going to watch?"

Hinata felt like he had stabbed her heart with his question, he sounded so sad and broken. "I have to work today Naruto-kun." She lied, and Naruto knew that as well but said,

"Oh...I see...thats ok! I'll see you later Hinata!" He said sounding confident.

But Hinata used her Byakugan and saw his shoulders slouch and he face looked miserable. "Ok Naruto-kun." She replied. After a few minutes she heard the front door close and finally got out of bed. After getting dressed she went into the living room and to her horror Naruto's pillow was completely soaked from his tears, _'Did he even sleep last night?' _She asked hugging the pillow as if it were Naruto went to put it in the washer when she saw something on the kitchen table. Hinata went to check the it out and saw a vase of flowers with a note by them. They were not from any store and what store would sell Naruto anything? And with what money? No these looked like they were hand picked from deep in the forest. _'Naruto went out last night?' _Then taking the note she cried while reading it,

_'I'm not very good at writing stuff so this will probably suck but here goes...I don't know what I did but whatever it was I am really sorry. I know I mess up a lot, to much to count actually. Anyway I understand if we can't do what we did the other night. But I want you to know it was the best night of my life. But I would give that up for you not to be mad at me. If we can just go back to when you first came that would be more then enough for me! I don't even mind sleeping alone if you don't want me, just knowing your there is comforting. Sorry I am probably being annoying again by going on so long. Hope you like the flowers I kinda just picked them randomly cause I'm broke sorry bout that.I love you Hinata... _

Hinata's tears were so strong that they nearly ruined the ink. She hugged the letter crying even harder then when Naruto had died. _'Why must this happen like this? Why do I have to push him away? Why can't he be happy for once? To make matters worse I am the one making him suffer! I should have never come here...' _She thought. She reasoned that even if Naruto had died at least he died with no regrets, now he was regretting and weakening. She realized what she had to do next would be the worst thing she could ever do and Naruto would most likely blame himself no matter what she did. Crying all the while she packed a few things and looked around the apartment one last time. She could not do it like this though. She put her cooking gloves on and made her own homemade ramen and using a special Jutsu she had learned for cooking left it on table for Naruto, the jutsu would keep it warm until it was ate. She opened the door and leaving her key under the mat she said, "Good bye...Naruto-kun..."

X-x

Naruto waited while the instructors got the battle ground ready, it was just a small room that went directly out and one other door by which he had come in. It actually looked more like a broom closet with a bench but Naruto did not care, his mind was somewhere else. "Man this sucks!" He said to no one in particular.

"What sucks Naruto-kun?" said a sweet familiar voice.

Naruto heard the door behind him close and Hinata stood there leaning on a crutch, still not fully recovered yet. "Hinata-chan what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting? What about your dad? If he finds out-!"

Hinata used her little energy to throw herself into Naruto's arms, silencing him, "Kurnei-sensei took care of it Naruto-kun. I missed your first fight, I could not miss your second no matter what." she said hugging him tightly.

Naruto suddenly felt a lot better, Hinata had a knack for that for some reason, "You did not have to come like that, I was going to see you after the fight." he replied.

Hinata made a cute little mmm mmmm noise while shaking her head, "I did not want you to have no one cheering for you again, or ever again for that matter Naruto-kun."

"Well actually-" Naruto stopped himself, telling Hinata that her future self was there probably was not a good idea. However Hinata was pretty good at knowing when he was hiding something,

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Oh its nothing Hinata-chan, I just did not get a lot of sleep last night." he laughed.

It was at those words Hinata looked at Naruto's eyes and she near had a heart attack, "Naruto-kun your eyes are dry and bloodshot! What happened?!" she cried in worry.

Naruto had to think up an excuse fast, "Its nothing! I just ate some bad ramen last night is all!"

Hinata hugged him even tighter making him breath harder, "You're a really bad liar Naruto-kun…" she said softly.

Naruto felt horrible he had lied to Hinata and got caught doing it to, he returned her embrace and said, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan, its just that, well I can't tell anyone its a personal thing." he said trying to sound sincere..

Hinata could understand, Naruto must have a million things he could not tell even her so she tried not to take it personally and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck to support her. When they broke apart she said, "You don't have to tell me but…."

Naruto looked at her curiously, "But what Hinata-chan?"

She looked him pleadingly, "Please never lie to me Naruto-kun!" she said.

Naruto smiled awkwardly, "I promise Hinata-chan, I won't lie to you ever again."

Hinata returned his smile and rested her head on him while they embraced, "Good." Was all she said.

Naruto sat down on the bench and Hinata leaned on him for support. Naruto put one arm around her his hand holding her opposite arm pulling her in. "Hey Hinata-chan?"

She purred a little, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"If I ever made you mad at me, what could I do to fix it?" he asked. He hoped if Hinata told him, then he could fix things at home but her answer confused him,

Hinata looked at him like the question had offended her, "Naruto-kun, nothing you ever do would make me mad at you."

Naruto was stunned, '_Then what was last night and this morning about?' _he thought. "But what about when I ignored you and-"

Hinata turned his head to face her, "I was never mad at you Naruto-kun, I was sad yes. But I could never be mad at you." She kissed his cheek and smiled, "I love you too much."

Naruto blushed and scratched his head, "Sorry I just had to ask. Anyway looks like it's about to start so I have to go." He said standing up.

Hinata did not feel at all good about Naruto fighting in his condition, he never really rested over the past two days as it was, but after being up all night? "Ummmm Naruto-kun?" She asked timidly.

"Eh? What's up Hinata-chan? I have to get out there you know." He said in a rushed voice.

"I-I would feel better if you did not fight..." She said.

Naruto laughed, "What's with you Hinata-chan? I can take a nap later, I'll be fine promise!" He said.

"You don't look fine, you look terrible and Neji-san is really strong...I don't want you to get hurt..." She said tapping her fingers.

Naruto nearly gave in to her request because she looked so worried, but then he remembered how Neji had beat her to a bloody pulp without mercy and insulted her to boot and he got pissed, "Hinata-chan...that bastard hurt you and what's more is I could not even comfort you when he did because I was an idiot. I have to do this or I won't be able to face you without being reminded everyday of how I failed you." He said his voice shaking with anger at himself and Neji.

Hinata looked up at him and shakily standing up tears in her eyes she said, "If you have to I won't stop you Naruto-kun, but never once did I think you failed me."

Naruto returns her embrace, "I know, I might be being selfish right now but I need to do it..."

Hinata wished her embrace would stop him but she knew it would not so she said, "Just don't get hurt Naruto-kun..."

Naruto smirked as he headed out, "Who do you think I am?"

Hinata managed a smile, "You're Naruto Uzamaki the next Hokage." She said.

Naruto grinned and kept looking at her till the door shut behind him and he stepped into the field.

X-x

Neji was waiting and he was as stuck up as ever. As Naruto approached he did not even bother to look at him he just said, "I don't suppose you would save me the trouble and just surrender would you?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Not on your life!" He said.

Neji sighed, "You are such an annoyance, I honestly don't see what Hinata-sama sees in a loser like you."

Naruto clenched his fists, "I'm going to kick your ass." He said controlling his anger."

Neji laughed coldly, "You are nothing. You have always been nothing, and so shall remain nothing. It's rather ironic maybe that's why Hinata-sama finds comfort being with you. She too is nothing but unlike you she had a chance at greatness and threw it away because she was weak."

Luckily the instructor gave the signal to start because at the insult to Hinata, Naruto lunged at Neji, "You bastard!" He shouted, swinging his fist at him. Neji easily evaded and kicked Naruto back the way he had came.

Neji shook his head, "You're pathetic, you don't even think before you attack. It's no wonder people think you are an animal, you certainly act like one."

Naruto caught his breath, Neji's lock had knocked the wind out of him but he was otherwise ok. "Man do you ever shut up?" Naruto asked.

Neji had expected some sort of insult but not what he just heard, "What did you say?" He asked.

"You heard me..." Naruto said. Then he attacked again this time with a horde of shadow clones, "I told you to shut up!" They shouted.

Neji quickly countered, "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" The shadow clones disappeared one after the other, and the original Naruto was blasted away.

"Ahhh!" Naruto felt his shoulder dislocate as he hit the ground. He hit his lip and got up yet again, much to Neji's frustration.

"Give up already! You will never be hokage, you and Hinata-Sama share the same destiny, and that is you will always remain failures!"

Naruto slowly walked towards him, "What do you know about destiny? Why are you so set on believing it's set in stone? Just what is your problem?!" Naruto said through his anger.

Neji actually calmed a little at his question, "So it seem Lady Hinata never told you. I guess I should not be surprised." He said.

Naruto looked at home both with anger and curiosity, "Told me what?you getting at?" He asked.

Neji sighed then he lifted his headband. Underneath was the weirdest mark Naruto had ever seen and by its design it looked like a curse. "I know because I can't even escape my own. This seal is fate. As it was my fathers. All that is left before me is to either die for the main family or live long enough to see my life wasted away. That's what this seal does, if I were to do anything that would threaten or not be in the interest of the main family I am disposable."

Naruto realized what he was saying, that mark on his head doomed him to a life of servitude limiting his options for his own life. However that just made Naruto even more angry, "So you would force your idea of fate onto everyone because you have accepted yours? Like its some sort of sick consolation prize?!"

Neji looked at Naruto, his Byakugan looked as if it were staring into his soul. "I don't need to explain myself to you. The only thing you need to know is fate can't be changed. No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try no one will acknowledge someone like you." Neji went on the off wife this time and he did not even bother starting slow, "Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms!"

Naruto felt himself get lifted into the air as the attacks landed what seemed like endlessly. As he coughed up blood he thought about Neji's words. '_Gosh dang it! I can't feel my body anymore, I'm gonna lose if this keeps up! And if I lose I'll just be showing that he is right.' _Naruto heard the crowd cheer Neji on and boo him. He looked around and saw people laughing at him and insulting him. Neji seemed to be some type of hero to them. '_I'm sorry Hinat_a-_chan looks like I am just a failure...'_ He thought as Neji delivered the final blow. Naruto skipped like a rock across the field and each it felt worse than the last. He finally stopped and laid there as if among the dead. As he tried to get up he heard Neji say,

"If you get up one more time I will go at you with the intent to kill."

Naruto was so pissed off strands of red chakra started to leak from his body. However he was just too worn out from staying up all night and his injuries combined that he collapsed under his own weight. '_Come on get up damn it!'_ he thought. He tried again but just could not do it. Then through all the jeers and insults and the laughing one voice stood out from the rest,

"Naruto-kun please don't get up!" Naruto looked through the crowd and he saw Hinata at the front tears in her eyes. The entire stadium ceased its commotion and all eyes were on her.

"Please Naruto-kun…" she continued. "You don't have to fight for me, or try and prove yourself to anyone. Just don't get yourself hurt anymore…" she said.

Naruto did not know where it came from but he felt himself have the strength to get up once more. Everyone in the crowd was amazed he could stand in his condition. Neji however was just angry. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw she was crying and still begging him to stand down. "I warned you." Neji said. He lunged at Naruto but to everyone's astonishment, Naruto caught Neji by the wrist and held on like he was glued to him.

"Hey Neji…" Naruto said softly. Neji was furious, it must be some fluke, there was no way his attack could have been blocked much less caught he growled in response as Naruto went on, "Sorry but I can no longer allow myself to lose to you." He said looking at him and grinning. Neji noticed that the wind had picked up around them and manifesting itself in Naruto's hand. Neji tried to escape but Naruto had him, "Rasengan!" Naruto connected the attack with his gut and Neji was sent spiraling backwards at a high rate of speed then to his shock a clone was waiting for him at the other end. The clone raised his arms clasping his hands together and brought them down hard on Neji's head. the force of the blow left an even bigger crater then when Naruto had fought Kiba. Neji realized then that he had lost. The stadium was quiet, but all of a sudden many people began cheering for Naruto and just to make it official the Instructor grinned and said,

"Winner, Naruto Uzamaki!"

x-x

Neji stared up at the sky and all he could say was, "I lost."

Naruto looked at him his anger had now turned to pity, "I know what its like to have a cursed fate. I have lived with everyday. But rather than let it decide for me, I reject it. This stupid fox was supposed to curse me a lifetime alone, but I found people who I want to protect. I may still be dense and sometimes even stupid, but if i stumble I'll get back up every time, because thats my ninja way!"

Neji grinned, "You really are annoying. but…" he paused for a moment thinking of his words, "But maybe, even with these eyes, I was the blind one." Then only to himself he thought, '_So that'_s _what Lady Hinata sees in you Naruto. From this moment on I will decide my fate. Thank you."_ His last words to him were, "Take care of her Naruto…"

As the medics carried him off Naruto felt his legs grow weak under him and he began to fall but he never hit the ground. He felt warm loving arms catch him and he looked up to see Hinata tears still in her eyes but she was smiling. "Heh and you were worried." he said.

"Naruto-kun…" was all she said as she embraced him. Once they were back inside Hinata did her best to treat Naruto's injuries. Putting bandages on him was difficult because his whole body was stiff as a log. "Naruto-kun why do you have to be so reckless? This would be a lot easier if you had not fought so haphazardly."

Naruto ginned awkwardly, "Sorry about that Hinata-chan I was kinda mad and was not really thinking."

Hinata shook her head and smiled, "You are so hopeless Naruto-kun." she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto blushed and pulled her close putting an arm around her, "Then I guess its a good thing you're here to help me." he replied. Hinata smiled and rested her head against him, They did not feel like watching the rest of the matches and instead sat there talking about just casual things when after a while Sakura approached them.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura said nothing and Hinata had a bad feeling about something. '_Sakura-chan seems off somehow. I wonder what's wrong?' _She used her Byakugan and saw her heart and chakra flow were moving at an alarming rate of speed. Had something happened?

"Naruto, there is something I need to ask you…" she said.

x-x

Naruto looked at her questionably, "Uhhh ok. what you need Sakura?"

Every fiber of Sakura's being was telling her to back off and Hinata's worried look did not help matters. '_Its simple give Naruto what he wants and he will bring Sasuke-kun back.'_ her mind said. However her conscience said '_Are you crazy? he is with Hinata! Telling him about Sasuke right now, much less taking him away would be ludicrous!'_ Sakura's being was in a state of turmoil. Maybe if Sasuke had not left she would not be like this. But with Sasuke gone and Naruto devoting all of his time to being with Hinata, she felt alone. It was an unfamiliar feeling that she could not process so in all honesty no one could really blame her. '_I'm sorry Hinata...'_ she thought. "Naruto I wanted to try asking you again, do you want to go on a date with me?" she said nervously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and cleaned out his ear, while Hinata tried very hard to remain still. But she unintentionally held Naruto around the waist, 'Haha! Your funny Sakura, I could have sworn you said you wanted to go on a date!" Naruto laughed. Sakura hung her head and said nothing. "Ummmm Sakura? You feeling ok?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like I have no choice…." she said almost inaudibly

"What? Sorry could not-!" Naruto began but he was caught of guard as sakura flung herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. Well as passionate as she could that is. Hinata gasped in a spring of tears as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

'_Oh no. Will Naruto-kun leave me? No he said it was only a crush! But what if he prefers Sakura's body over mine? Naruto-kun would never do that!' _she argued with herself. Hinata was a kind person at heart who would not hurt a fly if she could avoid it. However she was a girl and she was very protective of her Naruto especially having waited so long to be with him. '_I'm sorry Sakura-chan I can't let you have him!' _ she thought. She pushed Sakura off Naruto and looked him in the eyes. "Naruto-kun don't do it! Stay with me please! I can be passionate to! I'll prove it!" she said and praying that this would work she kissed him and she used her tongue like an expert wrapping it with his.

Sakura was not about to give up so easily though, '_Hinata I promise I'll make this up to you but i need Naruto!' _she thought. She grabbed Naruto's hand and made him touch her chest. "You can touch me all you want Naruto! Come on you always wanted me right?" she said.

Hinata was shocked Sakura would do something like that but she realized that if she wanted to keep Naruto she would have to play be her rules. She took Naruto's other hand and made him touch her. "I-I may not be very good or experienced but…" she waited trying to get the courage to say the next words, 'But you can do whatever you want to me Naruto-kun! Please just dont leave me!" she begged.

Sakura knew that Hinata was much better developed then herself so she had to do something, '_Please don't take this personally Hinata...' _ "Naruto-kun…." she said in her best attractive voice. Hinata felt her heart tare a little, only she should be able to call Naruto that. "I may not be as well built, but I am a lot more outgoing. We can do it right here right now if you want. Something no other girl would do." she said.

Hinata felt like she had lost she would do anything for Naruto, but she was not sure if she was ready for that yet. but she still had one trump card, '_Please remember Naruto-kun.'_ she thought as the words came to her. She looked him in the face with tears still flowing, "I know I am shy and not at all outgoing and confident like Sakura-chan but…" she hugged him as tight as she could, "But I love you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto knew he had to put a stop to this. It was out of control and on top of it Hinata was crying which was not ok. He pushed them both off him and stood up, "What has gotten in to you two?! Especially you Sakura! I told you the other day you could have Sasuke! and you…." he said turning to Hinata, "How could you possibly think I would leave you now Hinata-chan?" he said sounding a little hurt.

Hinata felt so ashamed, once again she had doubted Naruto when she had promised she would not ever again. she hung her head with tears not from fear of losing Naruto but from her own doubt, "I- I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I just could not bare to lose you…" she said sniffing.

Naruto gave her a reassuring hug "I know, same goes for me, but you have to trust me ok?" he said kindly. Hinata nodded and cuddled up to him as he faced Sakura. "Now Sakura what's the deal? I know you're hiding something, you don't just up and decide to date me and not Sasuke. I have learned a lot about love in the past two days."

Sakura knew she was caught. what had she been thinking? The minute Naruto had told her to go after Sasuke should have been a big red sign that said, "I'm with Hinata back off." To top it all off she did not even like Naruto in that way so this whole thing was doomed before it began. "Sasuke left the village…"she said tears starting to flow.

"Naruto listened closely after that. "Sasuke did what?!"

"He left the village with some guys! He said he needed power and and….!" she burst into tears "Naruto I did not know what to do! I thought since you have Hinata you would forget all about me and Sasuke! So i thought if I gave myself to you you would help bring Sasuke back!" she cried. Naruto's face darkened and there was an uneasy aura about him that was only calmed by Hinata in his arms. Sakura noticed it too, "Naruto?"

"Sasuke is my best friend how could I forget about him? And Sakura you're my friend too i would never abandon you guys."

Sakura's face lit up, "Really? Thank you Naru-!

"But I never thought you would try and use me like everyone else…" he interrupted. Sakura shut her trap right then and there as she and Hinata saw a tear drop form his eye.

Hinata concerned for him asked, "Naruto-kun?"

"Are you using me as well?" he asked in response.

Hinata knew this was about to turn bad real fast she had to calm him down. "Naruto-kun I would never-!"

"How do I know that?! If Sakura can use me why can't you?! Though I don't know the reason I can think of plenty. Maybe you wanted to get back at your dad by going out with the biggest loser in the village. Maybe you wanted me to beat the crap out of Neji, yeah he deserved it but I thought you cared about me!" He pushed her off and ran as fast he could to who knew where.

"Naruto-kun wait!" Hinata yelled. She got her crutch and miserably followed after him. She was not even moving at half his speed despite his injuries.

Sakura felt horrible she had basically destroyed what Hinata had worked so hard to build she went after her and said, 'Hinata let me help!"

Hinata stopped for a moment and said as kindly as she could, "Sakura-chan please don't, I can fix this."

"But I messed it up I am so sorry I-"

"Sakura-chan you have done enough really." Sakura realized in Hinata's terms that was the other big red sign that said, "I don't want _YOUR_ help." Hinata was just to kind and caring to ever say something like that. But her tone and tears, as well as her betrayed face said it all. She hobbled after Naruto as fast as she could and Sakura sank to her knees.

'_Oh Kamie what have I done? Sasuke-kun...'_ she thought and she sat there and cried.

( watch?v=rv9sWOrHBh4 play song)

x-x

Naruto ran like the wind. He felt terrible not just from what Sakura trying to use him, but turning on Hinata-chan in his anger. _'She probably hates me now after saying Id never leave her I go and pull that crap?!' _He thought. He suddenly became hopeful, after all he still had Hinata here right? If she was living with him there was no way she could be mad forever. He did not even realize he had got back to his apartment. Naruto walked in with high spirits only to have them shot down. The apartment was quiet, too quiet. All the lights were off as well and it was already dark out. "Hinata?" Naruto called. He turned on a few lights and walked in the kitchen. There was a pot of ramen heating itself on the table but other then that everything was still. Naruto lol kee around the apartment calling her name but she was nowhere in sight. "Heh she is probably doing some late shopping or something! Yeah that's all, she will be back anytime now!" He said nervously sweat dripping down his brow. He sat down at the table but decided not to start eating until Hinata got back. He waited and waited and then he waited some more. Finally the Jutsu keeping the ramen warm faded along with his hope. He stood up with tears in his eyes and lost it. "It was all a fucking lie!" He flipped the table over and the pot and ramen spilled everywhere. For some strange reason Naruto still did not feel any better. So he tore open the cupboards and began to throw the contents, food, ingredients, and even the kitchen supplies everywhere. When there was nothing left he did the same with the refrigerator. But eventually even that was reduced to nothing. Naruto not knowing what else to do used anything he could find and tore his apartment apart, he smashed the windows, broke the cupboards, overturned his now empty fridge finally the neighbors had to yell for him to be quiet. "Just shut up…" he said softly. He no longer had any energy and fell to his knees in a fit of tears. Then the voices started.

"Just disappear."

"You're such an annoyance."

"Why can't he just behave?"

Naruto felt so broken and defeated. Even the people he had come to care about only wanted to use him, and the girl he loved probably hated him. "Whats the point anymore?" he asked. He sighed and stood up. Then he took the pot of ramen and looked inside. Thankfully not all of it had been wasted as there was still a nice bowlful left. He smiled weakly and sat on the couch to eat. It tasted so heavenly that Naruto thought anything this good should defy logic. He frowned when it was gone. "Oh well its not like Ill be eating ramen anytime soon again anyway." He got up and looked around at the desolation he caused. "Man this is gonna be a pain to clean up. If Iruka-sensei saw this he would be pissed." Naruto said nostalgically. He walked over to where he kept his ninja tools and pulled out his favorite kunei. As he played with it a little his thoughts turned first to Jirya, Naruto grinned. The old perv would probably make this some light thing to not worry about. He was always so easy going. Next to come to mind Kakashie-sensei, Naruto never really could figure him out and what bothered him most was what he hid under that mask. That would always be a big question for him. Next of course were Sasuke and Sakura. "So Sasuke is gone huh…" he said. "Stupid tame! Though if I know Sasuke he will get out of this phase he loves Sakura and he knows it…" speaking of Sakura, Naruto felt bitter sweet at the thought of her, "You know maybe things could have been different if I had actually not been an idiot." he mused. What he had seen in Sakura even he questioned all the more confirming he jealousy for Sasuke. Its not that he did not like Sakura but he realized it was never anything serious. Finally oh Kamie finally he thought of Hinata. Her bright smile, her innocent blushing, her sweet voice. Everything, she was so kind and loving Naruto knew he did not deserve her. The time he had spent with her were the happiest moments of his life. He cursed himself for being such an inconsiderate ass to her her feelings. '_I guess if I had just one regret...it would be never spending every waking minute with you Hinata-chan…" _Then he brought the kunai to his shattered heart, it was rather ironic because he did not even feel it. As his eyes dimmed and he fell to the floor his last thoughts were, '_I love you Hinata-chan…'_

A/N: So not a lot of older Hinata in this chapter but we will come back to that. Also how did I do on the feels for this chapter? Hoping for tear jerking but I am good with heart wrenching. XD did the music help the feels? if so I can think of some other ways to add dramatic effect. Moving on to the fight i know it was not very action packed but remember this is more romance than action. Now some of you were still confused after last chapter. I'll try to clear it up. you know how Sakura has that inner personality? Well when older Hinata merges with younger Hinata it will be kind of like that. It will be explained further later. As for Naruto you're going to have to wait till next chapter I am not answering any questions about him or the story would be no fun lol. Until next time leave me a review and what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Darkness**

Although Hinata had been right behind Naruto, due to her injuries she lost sight of him after they got out of the building. "Naruto-kun!" she called out. But there was no answer and he was nowhere in sight. She sighed and started to limp in the direction of his apartment. '_Everything was going so well to...' _she thought. Hinata remembered the absolutely destroyed look on his face as he left. It was enough to drive her to tears, but she could not cry now. She needed to find Naruto and comfort him. She could only imagine what he must be feeling right now, believing people only wanted to use him. Especially Sakura, maybe he had only had a crush on her, but he cared for her as much as Sasuke and that was saying something. "Poor Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered sadly.

"Hey Hinata!" said a friendly voice.

Hinata stopped for a moment and saw Kiba approach. "Oh Kiba-kun, sorry but I'm kinda busy right now." she said limping on.

Kiba realized something was up because Hinata was not a rude person so if she was busy she really was busy, "Ok what happened? If Naruto did something-"

"Naruto-kun did nothing!" Hinata shouted over the top of him. Kiba's jaw dropped to the ground, Hinata never shouted even when you could tell she was upset. Hinata gasped, "I'm sorry Kiba-kun I did not mean, I just, it was not personal." she tried to explain.

Kiba grumbled a little, "Don't worry about it, Now just try and calmly tell me what happened." Kiba wished he had not asked cause Hinata started to tear up,

"Sakura-chan she, and Naruto-kun was, then he he…." finally she could even form words and just cried.

Kiba gave her a reassuring hug, "Easy there Hinata, you don't have to tell me if it hurts. Where were you headed?" he asked. Kiba made a mental note to confront Sakura later but that would have to wait,

"I was….Naruto-kun's place." she whimpered still unable to make a proper sentence.

"I figured, well you won't get very far with walking like that. Up you go!" Kiba lifted her onto his back giving Hinata relief at least from her aching injuries. But she felt just slightly uncomfortable hoping Kiba did not take it to far, "Kiba-kun you don't have to-!"

Kiba laughed, "Hinata I like you but you are seriously not my type. Is it weird I want to help a friend?" he asked.

Hinata kinda felt bad that she was not his "type" but it made her calm down and accept his help, "Thank you Kiba-kun."

"Don't mention it! Though for Naruto's sake he better be there cause I did not plan on getting any extra workouts today." As they walked along Hinata started to feel a little better because of Kiba's kindness, she hoped he would find someone his type. They made it to Naruto's apartment but what they saw put Hinata in a state of panic. "Holy shit what happened?" Kiba asked.

Naruto's door was hanging on its hinges in splinters and all the lights were off. "Naruto-kun…" She started softly but then her fear kicked in. She pushed herself off Kiba and ignoring her aching body she rushed in, ""Naruto-kun!"

Kiba stopped staring when Hinata rushed into the apartment in a panic, "Hinata wait! We don't know what happened!"

But it was no use Hinata was deaf to his words once inside she saw the entire place looked like a battle ground. Groceries were flung everywhere, the windows were broken making the room drafty, and every piece of furniture was either overturned or smashed to bits. Even the refrigerator had not survived the onslaught as it was on its side in the middle of the room, food and liquids dripping from it. Naruto was not in the living room or the kitchen so he had to be in his room, doing her best to avoid the broken glass and china she saw that his bedroom door also had been torn from its foundation. Her sandals suddenly felt wet and she thought she stepped in some food. It was so much worse. "This is Naruto-kuns…." she could not bring herself to say blood as the amount was almost overwhelming. Slowly stepping into his room she saw her worst fear. Naruto was lying on the hardwood floor a kunai jetting from his chest. She rushed over to him and lifted his head, "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun wake up!" she cried as if he were asleep. She tried to lightly slap his face but it did nothing. She was relieved however when she felt a slight pulse. At that moment Kiba walked in,

"What the fuck-!" he stopped when he saw Naruto and Hinata, "Naruto!" he said in shock.

"Kiba-kun go get Lady Tsunade and hurry!"

"But-!" Kiba began not wanting to leave Hinata and Naruto alone like that fearing if this was an attack, the attacker might come back.

"Kiba-kun this was not an attack!" she yelled.

Kiba tried to process her words but could not. What else could this be? "Then what the hell happened?!"

Hinata gently caressing Naruto's head tried holding back her tears as she said it, "Naruto-kun tried to...he tried to kill himself…"

x-x

Tsunade never panicked, at least not until she was operating on a dying Naruto. "Damn it Naruto, what the hell were they you thinking?!" Hinata explained that although the apartment was destroyed, with her Byakugan she had only seen one set of foot prints and the kunai had Naruto's prints on it. Plus no one could have attacked him in that short amount of time from leaving the stadium. Tsunade realized this was true but it actually made matters worse. '_What really bothers me is where that girl I met was. She has been living with Naruto all this time and it actually had improved his life, what happened?' _She heard a bunch of yelling outside the door,

"Please let me see him!"

"He is in critical condition the room he is in is a controlled environment we can't risk any foreign objects getting in and infecting him! Please Miss Hyuga wait in the lobby!" said the nurse.

"Naruto-kun needs me! Its all my fault! Please, Naruto-kun!" Tsunade heard Hinata's anguished cries, it was heart wrenching but not helping her save Naruto.

"Kiba, Shino! Take Hinata away from here! I don't care if you have to drag her, this is not helping anyone especially Naruto!" She shouted at the two boys who were with Hinata through the door.

She heard some muffled shuffling and more cries from Hinata, "No no no! Let me go! Naruto-kun help me! NARUTO-KUN!"

Finally the cries ceased but they were not out of the woods yet, "Damn it where the hell is Sakura?!" Tsunade mumbled.

"She was last seen at the stadium Tsunade-sama, should I go get her?" said Shizune

"No! You and I are all that's keeping this kid alive! Hand me that needle!"

"This one?" handing her a small one.

"Argh! Not that one!" Tsunade yelled poking herself, "I need THAT needle."

Shizune shivered "That" needle was far from pleasant and enormous. None the less she handed long death needle to her master. "Do I have to watch this?" she asked nervously.

"You better cause you have to hold him down, he may be out cold but he will feel this." Shizune gulped and held Naruto down, "Sorry about this kid!" Tsunade said and plunged the needle like sword into his shoulder. Naruto's body lurched uncontrollably for several minutes eventually Shizune was not sure if it was because of the needle or the drug inside it. However Narutos vitals soon stabilized which is what counted. "Phew, that should keep him from going nuts for a while, now you can hand me that short one." Tsunade said.

"What's it for? Didn't that save Naruto already?"

"If only, no he lost too much blood for that to be all he needs. The serum inside this is what you could call liquid chakra. More accurately is special liquid made in the Hidden water village by combining ones chakra and mixing it with the waterfalls there. They are very pure and untouched and even have their own healing properties. When combined with chakra it makes a sort of bypass from a blood transfusion. Since none of Naruto's relatives are around we can't check his blood type so just giving him what we have could kill him."

"So its like a blood transfusion but with chakra water?"

"Thats what I said."

Shizune sighed, "How long will he need it?'

"He will have to stay for a night or two then...well we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

The last part puzzled Shizune, "What do you mean?" she asked applying some bandages to to Naruto's wound as well as some injuries Hinata had missed from his fight with Neji.

Tsunade looked grim and spoke, "I have no idea what cause Naruto to break like that but whatever it was, it was deep. This may not be the last time he attempts to take his life."

Shizune was shocked but was composed in her reply, "You can't be serious, Naruto would not try something like this twice!"

Tsunade frowned, "I never thought he would even attempt it once. No for him to pull something like this he must have snapped, and for Naruto, a person with his type of resolve to snap, the damage would have to be significantly high. I am not at all convinced it's safe for him the be alone even for five minutes much less live by himself."

"What about that lady we met? She was taking care of Naruto for a while."

"That's my thoughts but-" Tsunade stopped then she facepalmed herself, "I am such an idiot!"

"Tsunade-sama what's wrong?"

Tsunade sighed, "I'll tell you later but I think I know why Naruto did this. I just have to talk to Hinata. Oh looks like Naruto's pulse is back to normal could you take him to his room?"

Shizune had no idea what was going on but she figured Tsunade had a handle on it, "Yeah what about you?"

"I might have a student to discipline and a young Hyuuga to apologize to...have a bottle of sake on my desk for me well you?"

X-x

Kiba and Shino literally had to tie Hinata to a chair for her to stop struggling, "Hinata you u need to calm down! This will not help Naruto!" Shino said.

Kiba agreed, "Hinata if I learned anything with my fight with Naruto, it's that he does not go down easily, he will be fine!"

Hinata was to lost in her grief to listen to reason, "No let me go! Naruto-kun is dying because of me! I need to be with him!"

Shino finally had something to work with he may not have been as smart as Shikamaru but he had his own set of smarts, "Hinata this was not your fault. Naruto would not want you to blame yourself you know that."

"Shino is right, it's my fault." Said a voice and Sakura walked into the lobby having received the news from a runner. "Hinata I am so sorry-" she did not get to finish because for the first time in her life Hinata let her anger get the best of her,

"Why? Why couldn't you just leave him alone?! Why couldn't you leave US alone?! Didn't you cause him enough grief by always picking on him and admiring Sasuke-kun?! He was happy for once in his life and you had to ruin everything! Now Naruto-kun hates me and he tried to, he tried to..." She burst into tears and Kiba hugged her for support and gave Sakura a growl. Shino just stared at her coldly.

Sakura knew she had blown it but how was she supposed to know Naruto would try to kill himself? He was not the type she had thought, she did not know what else to say except, "I am so, so sorry Hinata..."

Hinata sniffled a little bit and said the one thing nobody ever wanted to hear from her, nor thought was not possible for her to say, "I hate you..." She said softly almost to sort to hear, but they all did.

Sakura was at a loss for words thankfully Tsunade entered the room at that moment, "Ok that's enough. Kiba, Shino I need to talk to these two alone would you be kind enough to untie Hinata?" Hinata's face lit up, "But you have to promise you will listen to what I have to say, then you may see Naruto." Hinata sighed but agreed and after Kiba and Shino left she looked at the two girls. "Ok now what happened?"

Sakura spoke after all this whole mess was her fault, "I...I told Naruto about Sasuke..."

"That I figured but what did you do?"

Sakura gulped, "I tried to use him by offering myself to him..."

"And you knew that he wanted to be with Hinata yet you went through with it to an extreme point?" Sakura nodded. Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, Naruto has never been given love before, can you imagine what that is like?" Sakura shook her head and Tsunade went on, "Now imagine he finally gets it but remember that he also has friends he trusts you being one of them. He probably trusts you as much as Sasuke in fact. If he thought you were using him can you see how he might think everyone would use him?" Sakura wanted to say something but was waved off, "I'll give you some comfort though, this was not all you fault but you need to realize in part because of you, Naruto nearly took his life. I won't punish you or anything because you need to live with that." Believe it or not that made Sakura feel even worse she had been expecting punishment but Tsunade telling her the even harsher truth was just too much.

"I...I understand." She said.

Tsunade turned to Hinata, "Naruto is going to be alright Hinata, he just needs to stay in the hospital a night or two."

Hinata was sin relieved she stopped crying, "Naruto-kun will be ok? He really is will be fine?" She asked

"I wouldn't say that..." Said a voice.

Shizune walked into the room and her words bothered everyone mostly Hinata, "What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

She sighed, "Naruto is awake but...

X-x

"But what? Spit it out!" Tsunade said.

Shizune braced herself for what she was about to convey, "The lights are definitely on, but no one is home..."

"Shizune what are talking about?" Tsunade asked.

However Hinata was too overwhelmed to wait and find out, she got up and raced past her even with her injuries, not that anyone was shocked she had been waiting all this time. She looked at every room till finally she found Naruto's. She opened to the door and there he was sitting up on his bed looking out the window. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said running up and hugging him. Naruto did not even flinch, in fact he did not react at all. It was as if he did not even feel her on him. Hinata looked up at him puzzled, "Naruto-kun?" She asked. He managed to turn his head and looked at her and Hinata gasped at what she saw. Naruto had a blank look on his face and his eyes...his always bright sea blue eyes were darkened so much that they hid his pupils. He stared at her for a moment but said nothing and turned back to the window. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked again. Nothing, not even a twitch. It was like Shizune said. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asked pleadingly.

Tsunade watched the events transpire and told Shizune to make her sake bottle a double, then walking in she patted Hinata on the back. "Hinata, this might be hard for you to hear but..."

"What's wrong with Naruto-kun? MY Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Tsunade could tell just by that how much Hinata cared for him, this was going to rip her apart, "Physically nothing, but the emotional and psychological damage was too much for his mind to handle. That along with the attempted suicide has effectively shut down any part of his brain that can register happiness. In short..." She gave Hinata a moment to brace herself, "In short Naruto believes that the village and everyone he has ever met wants him to die, so much so that he thinks that is his only goal in life. I'm afraid that means he will try this again..."

Hinata felt like she was going to faint Naruto wanting to die was not like him at all. He was always so bright and kind, "No that can't be! Naruto-kun is not like that!" She yelled.

"I know only something of extreme emotional trauma could have done this to him, he probably thought that if Sakura could use him anyone could, he also most likely felt that after he went off on you that you hated him, then going home to his empty apartment..." She stopped she had almost mentioned the lady that had been living with Naruto but thought it best not to. Hinata did not fail to notice,

"Tsunade-sama I already know about her, Naruto tried to avoid it, but he is very bad at hiding things."

That surprised Tsunade but it also made things easier to explain, "Well then, you probably know Naruto formed a strong bond with her as well, and when he found her gone he felt that she had betrayed him as well. All these things together was just too much for the poor kid."

Hinata held Naruto to her chest stroking his hair, "Is there anything we can do?" She asked doubtfully.

Tsunade frowned, "Only something of significant emotional value on the other end of the spectrum is all I can think of. He would need something so unconditionally caring just for him to even have a remote chance on him returning to his old self. What that could be, I am not sure..."

Hinata did not cry per say, but soft tears ran silently down her face and soaked Naruto's spiky hair, "Would it be alright if I stayed with him?"

"I was actually going to ask that you may use the extra bed over here."

Hinata nodded and went back to stroking Naruto's hair. As Tsunade turned to leave she heard Hinata start to sing softly, "_The shadows are waltzing The moon beams are calling Like a dream I am falling into Silver threads lined with two twinkling stars seem To shine just for you Behind your eyes Are endless blue skies You travel places I want to come to Each breath that you breathe is a brush stroke That leads me to you So, sleep Fall into night's indigo hue Believe me it's true There's nothing that I would not do For my dream is sweet dreams for you It seems far away but there once was a day It was grey in a world without you To this heart like a doll from above A miracle of your love found me So, sleep Fall into night's indigo hue Believe me it's true There's nothing that I would not do For my dream is sweet dreams for you So hush-a-bye And don't you cry Sweetly dreaming, my love Yes, sleep Lose yourself in night's indigo hue Believe me it's true There's nothing that I would not do For my dream is sweet dreams Yes, my dream is sweet dreams for you."_

Tsunade turned her head and saw Hinata's silver tears as she sang, her voice was flowing like a river but there was such sadness in it that words could not describe the moment. She looked outside the door and saw she was not the only one who heard her. Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Shizune were watching and listening in silence. Tsunade hurried them away, but not before Sakura said to herself, _I'm so sorry Hinata...'_

x-x.

Jirya gave his guest a questionable look, but then he laughed, "Haha! I knew that kid could never get such a hottie without some help! But who would have thought it was the hottie herself moving it along? I should use this in one of my books!"

"Please don't do that Lord Jirya, it would be so embarrassing…"

Jirya looked to see his guest had turn a very dark shade of red and laughed even harder, "Haha ok ok I'll hold my pen, but man this would be gold." After that he asked, "But why come to me? Wouldn't your clan accept you? Or maybe your teacher? Tsunade might even have been a better choice."

"My father would never believe me or even care if he did, Kurnei-sensei has helped me enough as it is, and Lady Tsunade well..."

"She is a down to earth women who would think you're crazy I see." Jirya finished. "We'll Miss Hyuga I can't offer any fine living arrangements but you're free to stay here if you need, I hardly ever use this place anyway since I'm going out of town a lot."

"Think you Lord Jirya." She said kindly.

"I won't pry into what you're doing here mostly because if I knew the further it would be uninteresting but I can assume it has something to do with Naruto?" Hinata nodded. "Man that kid just can't stay out of trouble. Well I would not worry about it. As for you telling me all this since you say I'll forget about you eventually because of reasons you say are not important, then i doubt that Sage you told me about will care either." Hinata said nothing just thankful the toad sage believed her. "I would not suggest returning to work since you appear to be aging backward at an alarming rate, but no worries there should be enough such plies here for you."

"Ummm Lord Jirya?"

"Oh my, seems I got to talking what is it?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for being such kind to Naruto-kun."

Jirya laughed for a third time, "Don't thank me, you're the one who always watched and admired him, he is a lucky kid."

"But I left him alone again..." She replied sadly.

Jirya sighed, "Listen Naruto is a strong one, it would have been worse if you had told him the truth. He would have spent everyday trying to save you instead of moving on. Do you want that?" She shook her head. "Then don't blame yourself, besides he still has you in a way." Reffering to her younger self.

"I know, I just wish it did not have to be so hard on him..."

Jirya stood up, "I know, but he will get through it. Anyway I have to go see Tsunade she will wonder what happened so I have to make us an excuse. Id get some rest."

Hinata nodded and laid down on the bed Jirya had provided. She heard the door shut and was lost in her thoughts. _'Oh Naruto-kun, I wish I could be with you so badly...' _She pulled out the note he had left her and read it over and over, each time more painful than the last. "I love you to...Naruto-kun..." She cried silently.

A/N

You guys must hate me by now sorry the beginning of the story was a bit too happy it needed some drama. Don't worry it will get better but I won't say how XD. Anyway older Hinata will get back into the story a bit more so that should help. How did you guys like the song Hinata sang? Hits the heart does it not? I'll leave a link to the song after i'm done here. I changed a few words but the meaning is the same. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed! We are getting to the climax soon so be ready! Keep leaving reviews and follows it really shows you guys care and that helps me write! Still looking for an editor so sorry for the bad grammar and spelling once again I'm doing my best here but at least you guys are still sticking with me that makes me happy :) jewel/sweet-dreams-for-you-lyrics/


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Lost

Tsunade inwardly cursed as she took a large drink of her saké bottle. Her Senju and Uzumaki bloodlines made it difficult for her to get drunk sometimes, and right now was one of those times when she really needed to be drunk. Naruto was basically a vegetable, her apprentice Sakura was taking after her by drowning in regret, and Hinata...well, she was simply devastated, and this was only the day after Naruto's little stunt.

"What am I gonna do with this?" she asked Shizune.

"Well we could always put him in protective custody," her assistant replied.

"Oh, good idea Shizune, now who do you have in mind to watch him?"

Shizune's eyebrow twitched. "Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"

Tsunade sighed. "Sorry, Shizune, but in all seriousness that idea won't work. None of my ninja would do it willingly except Iruka or maybe Kakashi, but they have too much to handle already and wouldn't be able to watch over Naruto full-time."

"Hmmmm..." Shizune briefly adopted a thinking pose; however, she already knew who she was going to suggest. "There is one person who would take him in."

"No," Tsunade firmly said. "We can't let Hinata do it."

"Why not, Tsunade-sama? And how did you know I was gonna say that?"

"Well first off, we both know she's the only other person besides you and the Ichiraku family who would offer to do this. You're too busy with your medical duties, and civilians can't be trusted with his life. And second, the only way giving Naruto over to Hinata would work is if we had him live with her at the Hyūga complex which I doubt that prick of a clan leader would allow."

Shizune hung her head, feeling dejected. "Well when you put it like that…"

Tsunade stood up. "Whatever. The kid's not even functioning right so we will worry about that later."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to check on Naruto. He is my patient, after all," the Hokage said while walking out of her office.

It was convenient that the Konoha Hospital happened to be located close to the Hokage Mansion because one, she didn't feel like walking a long distance, and two, the short distance between the two locations would allow her to aid the medical staff more quickly whenever a major emergency happened. She didn't even bother letting the front desk know she was there and just headed straight for Naruto's room. She took a deep breath when she got there and opened the door.

"Ok kid how are you feel-" she tried greeting Naruto, but was cut short when she saw his empty bed. Hinata was sleeping soundly on the other bed, unaware of what happened. Tsunade ran over to her and shook her awake. "Hinata, where is Naruto?" she asked in a panic.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly in spite of her rude awakening. It was obvious she had stayed up late watching Naruto. "What? Naruto-kun is…." She did not finish because she also saw the empty bed. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

Just then Sakura burst into the room along with a nurse and shouted, "Tsunade-shishō, you'd better come quick!"

Tsunade turned her attention to the two newcomers, "Not right now, Sakura! We have a crisis here! Naruto is missing!"

"I know. He's on the roof."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted. She unceremoniously shoved the nurse and her apprentice aside and ran quickly towards the stairwell, with Hinata close on her heels. Sakura recovered and followed, determined to fix this while she still had a chance.

x-x

When they got to the roof, sure enough, Naruto was there and was standing perilously close to the edge. Hinata tried to run to him but Tsunade stopped her. "No, Hinata!"

Hinata struggled against Tsunade's grip and said, "Why not? If I don't, Naruto-kun is going to fall!"

"If you rush into this you will only edge him on, right now he is in a closed off state, if he thinks anyone is a threat he will jump." she said quietly.

Hinata felt her head spin a little at Tsunade's words. 'Naruto-kun thinks I'm a threat?' The idea was almost too much for her to bear. "But Naruto-kun-"

"Shhh! Let me take care of this!" Tsunade hissed. Hinata finally stopped arguing with her but was uncontrollably fidgety. 'Now how do I handle this?' "Naruto, why don't you back up a little from there?" she said slowly. Naruto looked at her curiously like a kid does when he sees a new toy but remained silent. Tsunade took a step closer, which was a bad move because he took one step back, causing her to panic. "Whoa, easy there kid! I won't hurt you." 'Unless you fall then I'll kill you twice!'

Naruto finally seemed to register the words. "Hurt…" he said.

Now that he was talking, Tsunade thought she was getting through to him. "Yes I won't hurt you, so please come here…" she said gently.

"Will it hurt if I fall?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tsunade knew she was on dangerous turf here, she needed exactly the right words. "Yes, Naruto, it will hurt a lot. So why don't you step away?" she replied.

Naruto looked down then back at her and said, "I'll step away now."

Tsunade almost breathed easy, "Good just come here and-" Naruto did indeed step away, but Tsunade recoiled in horror when a strong gust of wind blew past the rooftop at just the wrong moment, knocking him off balance and sending him stumbling backwards. "Naruto!" Tsunade yelled grabbing at him. She missed and he slipped through her hands.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran over trying to grab him as well, but Tsunade had to stop her before she fell off as well. Hinata fought violently against her hold, astounding Tsunade with the effort she actually had to put in in order to restrain her. "Let me go! Naruto-kun is-!"

"Sorry but I think you dropped this," a new voice said. A shadow formed above them and just a second later, Jiraiya landed on the roof, carrying Naruto under his arm like a large sack.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said relieved. Jiraiya put Naruto down and Tsunade let go of Hinata. The very instant she did, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto like a chain.

"It didn't hurt…" Naruto said plainly.

Hinata did her best to control herself as she hugged him. "I know Naruto-kun, it's ok I'm here…"

Sakura also wanted to give Naruto some emotional support and she needed to sedate him to make him too tired to try and do this again. She pulled out a syringe that she kept on hand but before she could inject the sedative Hinata scooted away out of her reach taking Naruto with her. "Don't touch him…" she whispered.

Sakura froze for a moment. She understood Hinata was mad but this much? "Hinata-chan, I just need to give this to Naruto. It'll only take a second and then I'll go away." She reached for Naruto again and almost had him but Hinata went even further and this time a lot faster.

"I said don't touch him!" Hinata yelled with as much force as her little voice could muster.

Sakura was shocked at her resolve. She tried reaching out to Hinata but once more she scooted away, "Hinata…"

Hinata held Naruto as close to her as she could and laid her head on his with closed eyes. "Don't ever touch him again…" she whispered softly.

Tsunade stood up and gave Sakura a reassuring pat on the back before taking the syringe out of her hand and injecting the sedative into Naruto herself. Normally she would have been relieved that Naruto didn't struggle against her, but with how broken he was, she was instead saddened.

Once the situation was fully diffused, she turned to her fellow Sannin and said, "For once you're actually on time."

Jiraiya did not laugh this time. "Tsunade, what the heck is going on?"

"I'll tell you later, however it seems I have little choice now…"

"You sure you didn't overdo it on the saké again?" Jiraiya said in a very serious tone.

"Baka!" Tsunade was annoyed with the Toad Sage. "That's not the subject here! What you need to know right now is that Naruto can't be left on his own!"

Jiraiya thought he knew where this was was going, "Look it's one thing to train the kid but I can't-"

"Not you, stupid!" Tsunade fumed, punching him in the head.

"Ouch! Was that really needed? But fine who did you have in mind?"

Tsunade took her emergency saké bottle out of her green jacket and threw it away. "I can't believe I'm actually going to need to be sober for this…" She looked at Hinata who was still cradling Naruto in her arms and Jiraiya read between the lines.

"You can't be serious..."

"I wish I wasn't, but it looks like I'll need to have a little chat with a certain Hyūga prick." Tsunade sighed while she summoned a nurse to take Naruto and Hinata back to their room.

"Well, when you're done with Hiashi-sama, I need to talk to you about this girl-"

But Tsunade was not listening to Jiraiya, she grabbed him by the ear and said, "Oh you're coming too!"

x-x

Hiashi Hyūga considered himself a reasonable man - well, more reasonable than most of his fellow clansmen. He realized he was stern and sometimes unjust in his decision making, but as head of the most powerful and most arrogant clan in Konoha, he often needed to make tough calls. The latest annoyance of his day was no different from the others in that regard. What made this particular annoyance different was the impact his response would have on the clan and on the village.

As the two Sannin stood before him in his office, expecting his reply to what they just told him, he could not help but raise an eyebrow and stare in disbelief at the current situation. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I believe I misheard you. Would you care to repeat that?" he asked slowly.

Tsunade held her mouth because she knew he had heard him, now he was just playing with her. "Naruto Uzumaki has been diagnosed with a condition that prevents him from taking care of himself, not only that but he also poses a very real danger to himself as well. Therefore he needs to be kept under constant surveillance and I am asking the Hyūga clan to do this," she said.

The clan head sighed. "I don't think you understand what it is you are asking Hokage-sama. Naruto-san is not exactly the Hyūga Clan's favorite person."

Tsunade thought the man was putting some agenda over a boy's life which ticked her off. "What's that supposed to mean?! Naruto could die and you don't care?!"

"I can see why you would think that, Hokage-sama, but please understand, I harbor no ill will towards the boy."

Tsunade stopped in her tracks, questioning whether she had heard him correctly. "What was that?"

Hiashi shook his head. "Believe it or not but Naruto-san is no longer a subject of my distaste. While I have heard of many of his more famous exploits since he became a shinobi of Konoha, I was unable to believe the boy was capable of doing many of those things. But after witnessing his fight against my nephew, Neji yesterday…let's just say my eyes have been opened, allowing me to look at Naruto-san from a new perspective."

Tsunade straightened up. She had come into this meeting armed to the teeth, but Hiashi's admission had just completely disarmed her in the most unlikely way possible. "Then what seems to be the problem?" she asked with a higher level of respect and humility.

Hiashi sighed. "The problem is that most of the clan still hates the boy. The number of supporters he would have were he to be invited to live on clan grounds would be limited to my family and a few select others. Furthermore, this majority of the clan is also spiteful towards Hinata and several of the elders are still pressuring me to break tradition and brand her with our Caged Bird Seal. Given this information, what do you think would happen if I were to put the two children together under the clan's roof?"

Jiraiya saw it was now time for him to speak up. "Worst-case scenario, it would trigger an internal war in the Hyūga Clan and threaten village security," he observed.

"Precisely. The clan would divide into factions who either support me as clan head, or those who would want me removed, and as Jiraiya-sama pointed out, Hokage-sama, this conflict would weaken Konoha. In this matter, whether one belongs to the Main or Branch House is irrelevant, as it is an issue of individual ideals."

"So you can't do anything?" Tsunade asked.

"It would be extremely difficult and could easily lead to the aforementioned catastrophe. Were this to come to pass, both Naruto-san and my daughters' lives would be endangered by the clan. Therefore, it would be unwise to honor your request."

Jiraiya decided it was time to intervene. "What if I were to tell you that Hinata's life will be in jeopardy if you don't help us out?"

Hiashi Hyūga felt a few of his defenses fall at the question. "What are you getting at Jiraiya-sama?"

"Man you really are a prick, you don't even know that she never came home last night?"

Actually he did, but he thought it was because she was still injured. "Jiraiya-sama, I am trying to be respectful here and I would gladly assist you if it was within my capability, so please don't use that tone with me and explain what this has to do with Hinata. I am aware she is infatuated with Naruto but I doubt her feelings are life threatening."

Tsunade sighed before taking over the argument. "That's where you are wrong, Hiashi-sama. It's very life threatening to her. The years of scorn and rejection Hinata suffered from you and your clan nearly drove her to commit suicide. Were it not for Naruto coming into her life at her lowest point, I doubt she would still be alive. He gave her the strength she needed, the strength you were supposed to provide! And in those years she developed a hero complex that centers on the gaki. I shudder to think of what might happen to her if anything bad were to happen to Naruto."

"Is this true, or are you trying to coerce me into compliance by playing with what-ifs and wagers?"

Jiraiya was now thoroughly upset with Hiashi and slammed his hands on the Hyūga's desk. "You want me to say the truth more bluntly, fine! If Naruto goes, I guarantee Hinata won't be far behind."

The clan head let Jiraiya's outburst sink in and turned back to Tsunade, looking for affirmation. She saw the unsaid question in his eyes and nodded. Hiashi actually lost his composure and panicked while he racked his brain for a solution. "How could I have let her fall for him this much? I knew I should have watched her more closely!" he growled.

Tsunade laughed, seeing Hiashi the father replace Hiashi the clan head for the first time in years. "Don't flatter yourself, Hiashi. That girl fell in love with Naruto well before you disowned her. This would have happened no matter what you did to stop it."

The Slug Sannin's gloating just made it even worse so Hiashi stormed over to his filing cabinet and searched through like a man obsessed. "Where is it..." he muttered. Finally he pulled out two files and signed one of them before handing them over to Tsunade.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My last resort. For the sake of her well-being, the Hyūga Clan itself will not have anything to do with this matter, as Hinata is no longer a member of the Hyūga."

That was the wrong thing to say to Tsunade, who was now just a few seconds away from caving in his skull with one of her infamous punches. "What kind of last resort is banishing her?!" she yelled.

"Calm down, Hokage-sama! My daughter is not being exiled from my clan! Nowhere on the document does it say anything about her having to leave the complex so she may return as she always does. This will be a personal matter for her alone as I also will have nothing to do with it." That was said as Hiashi the clan head; Tsunade knew now that Hiashi the father would be incapable of not supporting his daughter in whatever way he could. "Now look at the second paper. She and Naruto-san will both have to sign it. If they do, their happiness and their protection from my clan will be secured."

"What are you playing at?" Tsunade said before looking at the document. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she read it.

"This is…" Jiraiya took the paper and gave the Hyūga patriarch a look of serious questioning.

"As I said before," Hiashi said through gritted teeth, "The reason why this will not be a Hyūga affair, is because Hinata will no longer be a Hyūga."

x-x

Tsunade paced up and down the hospital hallway, her mind racing faster than the Fourth Hokage. 'Was this really all that man could come up with?' she thought.

Jiraiya was leaning against the wall next to the entrance to Naruto's room, eyes closed and lost in his own thoughts until her pacing was too much. "Are you really going to allow this?" he asked.

"Well I don't have much of a choice as he already signed this one, so it's either we go through with this, or Hinata and Naruto will be left out in the cold with no support from her former clan."

"It's really just a piece of paper, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"Its not that, what's bothering me is the method, and they are still young."

"Again, it's just a piece of paper, and all it's doing is making something happen that would have happened anyway."

"But you're the one who asked if I was going to allow this!"

"Well I had to see where you stood, Hime. I thought you would have ripped the contract in half by now."

"Didn't you have something you needed to tell me?" she asked annoyed.

"That can wait. What I need to know right now is how you're going to tell them."

"You sound like Naruto will actually register this, he probably won't know what happened until he comes back to earth."

"Then how do you plan on getting him to sign? Plus there is still Hinata, and I know she will register this quite clearly, on top of that you need to do it tonight if they are to be allowed in the complex tomorrow."

"I know that!" she fumed and opened Naruto's door. She calmed down immediately when she saw Hinata trying to feed Naruto dinner and her hands were shaking.

"Come on Naruto-kun, you have to eat something!" she said bringing the chopsticks to his mouth. But it was no use; the minute she let go for the food to enter his mouth it dropped back on the hospital tray. Hinata kept her composure and said, "Thats ok, here try this its pork ramen!" she smiled offering him a nice mouthful. However the same effect happened and Naruto just continued to stare off into space completely unaware anything was happening. Hinata sighed sadly, "Ok then Naruto-kun, we'll eat later," she said putting the tray on the bedside table and cleaning him up. Then she held his hand kindly until she noticed Tsunade had walked in. "Oh! Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade thought it best to break the news to her slowly so instead of coming right out with it she asked, "How is Naruto?"

"Oh well you know, just being slow like normal," she said with a forced smile and gripping his hand tighter. Tsunade was amazed that Hinata hadn't gone crazy yet.

'It must be taking every fiber of her being to stay so calm,' the Hokage thought. 'Gaki's a lucky kid to have her.' "Mind if I sit?"

Hinata shook her head and Tsunade pulled up a chair at the foot of the bed. Then she asked, "Don't you think you were a little hard on Sakura earlier?"

Hinata shook her head vehemently. "I don't want her to hurt Naruto-kun anymore. He showed her more affection than anyone else and she just scorned him for years. Then when he finally moves on from her he nearly kills himself because she couldn't accept him being happy with anyone else. I was so shy and reserved before and I couldn't protect him like I wanted. But Naruto-kun gave me the strength to change, and now it's time I gave him the support he needs. I won't let anyone hurt Naruto-kun ever again!"

"But what about after he recovers? What will he think if he notices Sakura avoiding him because you told her to?"

Hinata shook her head again. "I would never do that! Naruto-kun still cares for Sakura-chan! But…" she hugged him like he was her lifeline before continuing, "But until he is his old self again I don't want him to hurt anymore…"

Tsunade could understand that so she let the subject drop and decided that now was the time to drop Hiashi's bombshell into the girl's lap. "Hinata, I'm sorry to say this isn't a personal visit…"

Hinata looked up at her statement and said, "What do you mean?"

"This isn't going to be easy to hear so I'll give you a moment to get ready." Hinata did not like where this was going so she got on the bed with Naruto and let him lie on her chest, her arms wrapped around him. Tsunade then explained how Naruto would need looking after so he would not attempt to hurt himself again. She went on by saying that she had noted Hinata's strong feelings for him and brought the matter to her father, and how he had said if they made Naruto's situation a Hyūga affair, the clan would most likely turn against him and any that followed him. Hinata smiled a little, at least it had not been because it was Naruto that he had said no. Tsunade frowned at her smile and said, "I wouldn't be very happy about that, Hinata. He said if it was a Hyūga affair there was nothing he could do to protect you from the elders."

Hinata's mind did a full stop when she heard that. "Wha-what do you mean Tsunade-sama?" she asked nervously.

Tsunade pulled out the first piece of paper Hiashi had signed and handed it to her. "I'm afraid it means you are no longer part of the Hyūga Clan…"

Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she read the document and saw it was indeed signed by her father. "But that can't be! What will I do?

How will I help Naruto-kun?" she asked in a panic.

"There is one solution," she replied and handed her the other paper. "If you and Naruto sign this document you will legally be part of the Uzumaki Clan in both name and status. Therefore when you return to your home you would be free to look after Naruto yourself without the risk of interference from the Hyūga Clan as they would no longer hold any power over you."

"So why did my father have to take away my last name? I could have signed it still!"

"Would you have? He probably thought giving you no other option was the best form of motivation, without any name, or status, or clan you could still return home but you would have to leave Naruto behind. But if you became Naruto's wife, your father could accept both of you in the complex and write it off as a favor to you. He couldn't do that if you were merely friends."

Hinata sighed in defeat and understanding. If she had retained the Hyūga name, Naruto would never be able to enter the complex because to them she would seem like a silly girl with her crush, and that would invite all of the clan's problems to come crashing down on her. But if she and Naruto signed this document, legally they would be married so it would be her and Naruto simply living in the same house as her father and sister, and the clan wouldn't have a say in the matter. There was a huge difference between living with a friend and living with your spouse. This way she could watch over Naruto, and have it not be a Hyūga affair while giving them a place to stay and retaining her family's support. "Can I sleep on it? Because this affects Naruto-kun as well and I don't want to do something he wouldn't like…"

Tsunade left the papers on the the table and said, "Ok, Hinata, but please have an answer by tomorrow. I can only let you stay here for so long. And if it means anything, your father is angry with himself for having to pressure you into doing this."

Hinata nodded and Tsunade left. When she did Hinata decided she would risk it just this once and laid down cuddling Naruto in between her arms. "What are we going to do, Naruto-kun?"

A/N

Sorry for the chapter delay and I got a bit of bad news but it could be good news, i may get my old editor back it depends on her schedule but if i do chapters will be only once a week but hey we did it with the manga right? so that being said i'm working on the next chapter which should be done this weekend and then hopefully posted sometime in the days that follow. basically there won't be a set date for it but they will be weekly. I would also like to thank SilentSambo88 for his help with edits and making suggestions. I am going to cut this note short though cause you guys have already waited but leave a review and what you thought like always!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: First Night**

Tsunade looked back and between the girl and Jiraiya and then turned to Shizune, "Shizune..."

After taking a few moments to contemplate the sight, she finally asked, "Yes, Hokage-sama?" "Go get my big bottle..." she wearily responded.

"That Bottle, Hokage-sama?" The question carried an element of surprise in it.

"Yes, that bottle - and be quick about it!" she added. Shizune had every intention to be, and she was no doubt going to need some as well. Tsunade sat down at her desk with a heavy sigh. "Ok...I am sure I don't want to hear the explanation behind this, but why don't we start with why you look almost exactly like the Hinata I just left in the hospital?" Her voice betrayed her fatigue.

Hinata, who now looked strikingly like her younger self by this point, only little taller and with slightly longer hair responded shakily, "Uhhh... well... you see I-..."

"Wait! Stop! I can't stand listening to an innocent girl explain this." Turning to Jiraiya, she pointed a threatening finger at him, "You...out with it NOW!" They all jumped at the emphasis in the "now".

Jiraiya decided after the day everyone had had, it was time for a bit of humor albeit small, and asked "Ok, do you want the lengthy complex version or the blunt version?" Tsunade reached for a rather large ANBU sword at his question. The Toad Sannin gulped, "Ahhh...blunt version it is then. Well, Miss Hyuga here is from the future." Nobody spoke and nobody moved as the air around them seemed to stand still.

Suddenly they heard the sound of paper falling and a loud, "Wha-what?!" To their surprise, there stood Sakura in the doorway who was madly trying to pick up the papers spread haphazardly around her.

"You didn't bother to shut the door old man?!" Tsunade yelled pulling Sakura inside as she bolted the door behind her.

Jiraiya shrugged, "I thought we were waiting for Shizune."

"She has a key! You, you... Baka!" she yelled giving him a piece of her right hook.

Jiraiya was sent flying into the wall with a loud thud and he was rather slow getting up "Geez, that's the second time today! It's not my fault!" he complained as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Want some more? Then keep talking!" Tsunade said, smiling evilly. Then, turning to Sakura she cautioned, "Whatever you hear here stays in this room... got it?"

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"Sakura, now is really not the time...all you need to know right now is this young girl..." she waved towards Hinata's general direction, "...is the one that's been watching Naruto these past few weeks."

"But, who is she?" asked Sakura with uncertainty in her voice.

"Ummm...hello Sakura-chan." Hinata said, with a small awkward smile.

Sakura studied the girl closely and her jaw dropped to the ground when she realized who it was. "Hinata-chan?! But-!"

Tsunade slammed her hand over Sakura's mouth. "Not so loud! Do you want everyone in the building to hear?" she hissed.

Tsunade let go of her and Sakura said in a normal voice, "You were with Naruto though - I just saw you!"

Jiraiya, now recovered, answered before she could. "As I said, the girl you see here is Hinata from the future."

"Ok, we get it now - would you mind telling us why she is here?"

Jiraiya sighed, "I can't do that, because even I don't know."

Tsunade turned to Hinata and said, "I guess that means you can't tell me either?"

Hinata hung her head, "All I can say is something really bad happened. I'm s-so sorry..."

Tsunade relaxed a little. "It's ok. It's not fun betting if you already know the outcome." Hinata looked up at her, first in shock because she was not in trouble, and then gratitude swept over her expression at the Hokage's understanding. Leaning back in her chair to get more comfortable, Tsunade asked gently, "Why don't you start with what you can tell us?"

So she did. Hinata explained that the Sage of Six Paths had offered her a chance to set things right and how she had accepted. Then, she told them she had thought the best way to do so was to take care of Naruto. She had always planned on at least living close by him even if Tsunade had not allowed her to live with him. And - finally - she explained that she had broken not one, but two, of his rules: the first of which had been telling Naruto who she really was, and the second...

"Wait, Naruto had sex before I did at his age?! That little brat!" Jiraiya yelled, which caused Tsunade to punch him again.

Sakura, needless to say, was rather jealous. "I was so selfish..." she said in a low voice.

Everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing and looked at her curiously. Breaking an awkward silence, Hinata asked, "What was that, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Hinata, I..." She struggled to say the last part, and finally blurted out in exasperation," Naruto tried to kill himself because of me!"

Hinata's eyes grew two times their normal size as she tried to comprehend what Sakura had just said. "What...what are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" she asked.

Sakura explained how Sasuke had left and how lonely she was. Then, seeing how happy Naruto was when he was around her younger self, she had thought that Naruto would forget all about her and Sasuke. "So...um...I tried to use him and take him from you!" she cried in shame and remorse.

Hinata could not believe what she was hearing! She was indeed mad that Sakura tried to take Naruto from her, but was more upset about the how and the why. However, hearing that Naruto had rejected Sakura, she felt better and did not hold a grudge. "But, I don't understand. Why did he try to kill himself? Naruto-kun is not like that! I don't believe it!" she adamantly contested.

Tsunade let out another sigh and reached in her desk, bring out Naruto's hospital file. "Then believe that," she said as she handed it over to Hinata.

Feeling anger reaching new heights she had not thought possible, Hinata read the file and spun to face Sakura with her head hanging low and her hair covering eyes that were filled with tears. "Why, Sakura-chan? Why would you do that to Naruto-kun? All he wanted was someone to accept him! So why?!"

Thinking Sakura was already suffering enough, Tsunade gently intervened. "In Sakura's defense, she was not thinking clearly and it's not all her fault."

This made Hinata stopped in her tracks, and she asked in surprise, "What?"

Tsunade was about to go, on but Jiraiya thought it best he do it. "I got this one." he said. Turning to Hinata, he said, "Sakura is indeed at fault; but what really pushed Naruto over the edge is when he thought you had abandoned him."

Feeling like her mind would shatter at the truth of his words, somehow she still had something left, "But what about-"

"No. He thought that after he yelled at your younger self that she would hate him as well, so he truly thought he was all alone again. Guess it was too much for the poor kid." he finished, shaking his head.

Hinata sank to her knees in shock. "I did this to Naruto-kun?" she asked, staring at the file again. Nobody answered which was even worse because she wanted someone to scold her, to punish her, to do something to her for this! She had sworn to never hurt Naruto, and he had nearly killed himself because of her actions! "I...did...this...?" Her hands began to shake and her face was twitching uncontrollably.

Tsunade saw a mental breakdown coming and sprang into action. "Jiraiya! Make a sound barrier now!" she yelled as she rushed to Hinata's side and flung her arms around her. Jiraiya compiled just in time.

At that moment, Hinata lost it, and she screamed in anguish. It was deafening, filled with regret and guilt. The mere thought of what she had done could not register on her brain. It was impossible, and it went against her very being just thinking that she had almost hurt Naruto. Her scream softened into sobs as she burst into heart-wrenching tears.

"It's ok Hinata, Naruto is going to be fine - I promise!" Tsunade soothed, trying to comfort her.

Shaking her head, Hinata protested. "I need to go back to him right now!" as she sprang out of Tsunade's arms and rushed to the door.

However, Jiraiya stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That's not a good idea, because he is with you right now in the hospital. Plus, if you go to him right now.. when you disappear, it will just happen again," he hesitantly warned.

"Disappear?" Tsunade asked, doubt tainting her voice.

"The reason she looks so much like her younger self right now is because they are slowly merging. At least that's what she said."Jiraiya replied.

Tsunade had enough things to deal with at the moment so she would look into that detail later. "Don't worry Hinata, Naruto has everything he needs - trust me."

"But who will take care of him while he is like this?" Hinata asked, wanting to rip the paper she somehow still held in her hands in to itty bitty pieces. Considering it was crinkled from her grasp and damp with tears, it would've not hurt it much more anyways.

"That's been already being taken care of, don't worry." Tsunade assured her as she handed Hinata a handkerchief to dry her still-wet face. The door slowly creaked open as Shizune walked in and immediately noticed everyone was at their wit's end,

"I think I should get more sake..." she said with a grimace and hurried back out the door.

X-x

The bright morning sun poured through the hospital's window, slowly bring Hinata out of a beautiful slumber she never wanted to end. Despite having slept with Naruto the night before, she did not blush when she saw that he was still cuddled in her arms. She didn't even think he had noticed her with the condition he was in, and it made her sad. Deciding to not wake him yet, she remained as she was and thought about the current situation. 'This is not how I wanted me and Naruto-kun to finally be together.' she thought as she had imagined something just a little nicer. Nothing fancy since Naruto could not afford much, but all she really had wanted was for him to ask her. 'Now it feels like I'm forcing him. But he could always take it back after he gets better couldn't he?' Hinata was unsure how a contract like this was made null and void but maybe there was a way to fix things when Naruto came back. 'Will he be mad if I do it though? I don't want him to be mad at me...but it's for his own good.'

She debated with herself internally for over two hours going back and forth as to why she should and why she shouldn't, hardly moving in fear of disturbing Naruto's much-needed slumber. Suddenly, she received the shock of a lifetime as her father walked in. To her great relief, his face barely twitched slightly at the sight of her being in the same bed as Naruto. She imagined it only caused that small of a reaction since there was nothing lewd about. Little did she know that secretly he wanted to break something. "Oh father! I did not know you were coming!" panicking as she sat up. But it did not help much as she instinctively brought Naruto with her. Keeping him close to her at all times had become almost the same as breathing, so she could not help it. Her father raised an eyebrow indicating he noticed it before she did, and she tried to explain it but couldn't. "I'm sorry I just..."

After what the clan head had learned from the two Sannin he just sighed, "Hinata, please understand that although I may be a prick - as Lord Jiraiya was only too happy to point out - I do care for your well- being." Hinata remained silent. For some reason, with everything that had happened, her father actually saying he cared seemed rather pointless. "If this boy means that much to you, then despite what you may think of me, I will gladly do what is needed to make sure nothing happens to him. I am worried that if something happens to him, what it might do to you. Though I'll admit, up until he beat your cousin I was not so sure on the matter." Hinata silently cursed him since beating Neji seemed to be the main reason for his self-proclamation of caring about her. However, she said nothing he could hear and just hugged Naruto tightly. Hiashi turned to leave and said, "You and Naruto will sign that document even if it means me asking the Yamanaka clan to force you to do so. It's for your and Naruto-sans own good, so you have exactly twelve hours to comply and return to the complex. That is all." He departed without saying another word, leaving Hinata in yet another state of distress.

X-x

About halfway through their time-limit, Tsunade came by to check-in with the pair. Again and again, Hinata had tried to get Naruto to eat, but much like the first time, all it did was cause a mess for her to clean up. When she saw Tsunade she sighed miserably, "He won't eat anything I give him, not even ramen. What's even worse is that he doesn't even know I'm here. It's like those times all over again."

Upon hearing Naruto still had not ate, Tsunade brought out yet another syringe. When she saw Hinata's dismay, she assured her. "Don't worry... this will just give his body the supplements it needs for a few hours." Preparing the injection, she asked Hinata to gently hold him down.

Hinata did as she was told, but there really was no need since Naruto only twitched a little when Tsunade applied the needle.

"So...have you made up your mind yet?" Tsunade asked. In answer to her question Hinata simply handed her the paper, and Tsunade saw she had signed her name. However, there was only one signature. "I see. I guess I could ask Ino -"

"No, please don't do that! I'll get Naruto to sign it." Hinata interrupted breathlessly.

Tsunade looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Ok but-"

"I know I have a time limit." Hinata said hopelessly.

Tsunade was stunned at her answer, and asked in shock, "What happened?"

Hinata shakily spoke, "My father he...he gave me initiative..."

Tsunade did not even want to know what she meant by this - but she asked anyway. "What kind of initiative?"

Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing Lady Tsunade, but please - I'll take care of Naruto-kun."

Tsunade was out of sighs so she gave Hinata a reassuring rub to her slender shoulders. "You are free to leave the hospital at any time... just come by my office after you have Naruto sign."

Hinata nodded and Tsunade left. After she was gone Hinata decided staying in the hospital was just too gloomy so she helped Naruto into his orange Jacket and prepared to leave. She almost walked out with him but something was missing. 'Oh I know!' She thought. She wrapped Naruto leaf head band around him and he looked like his old self if not well, less hyperactive. Naruto seemed ok to walk but it was a struggle to get him to at first, eventually he just moved where Hinata moved by remained in his own little world. They walked around the village and Hinata stopped at Ichiraku's. Smiling at Naruto, she told him happily, "Go ahead, Naruto - get anything you want! My treat!" However, Naruto remained docile and managed to give her a curious look similar to the one he had given Tsunade on the roof. What that meant, Hinata had no idea - so she just purchased him a small cup of his favorite pork ramen and they continued on.

Hinata had no idea where to go though, and none of the others seemed to be around. They were most likely off doing missions or finding out the results of the exams. Finally, she settled on a spot and they were soon at the now-empty academy since it was already dusk out. Hinata knew it probably wouldn't do anything, but she helped Naruto sit on the swing and gave him small pushes. She wasn't sure it was her imagination or not, but Naruto almost looked like he was having fun for a moment. Almost... Hinata tired quickly because she was still recouping from her first fight, so they sat under the tree with Hinata hugging Naruto's arm. Suddenly, Naruto became extremely tense for a boy in a vegetative state, causing Hinata to look around in a hurry to see what could cause him to panic. She almost growled when she saw who was; Sakura was approaching them. Although she was offering peace, Hinata did not trust her one bit.

"Hinata-chan, before you say anything, I am just here to talk." Sakura said slowly. Hinata noticed that the closer she got the more Naruto tensed up and realized Sakura was causing it.

"Scared." he said under his breath, and Hinata was surprised he was talking at all.

'Naruto-kun is scared of Sakura-chan? It must be because he is afraid to trust her again, or anyone for that matter.' Hinata thought. Why he acted this way right now with Sakura there, she could only assume some fragment of his memory remembered that moment when Sakura had tried to and he was afraid to repeat it. Hinata stood up and halted Sakura's advancement towards her with her Byakugan active for an added measure. "Not one step closer to him," she threatened. She was prepared to do whatever was necessary so Naruto would not be scared.

Sakura stopped and asked incredulously, "Hinata do you think this is what Naruto would want?"

"No... but right now you're scaring him." Hinata replied, moving aside a little so Sakura could see.

Sakura looked around Hinata and saw that Naruto was curled up in a fetal position and it seemed like he did not want to look at her. Sakura, despite Hinata's warning, tried to go to him but Naruto just crawled away. "No...go away!" he cried in fear.

Hinata got between them again and warned with a growl in her voice, "I said not one step closer! Look what you are doing to him!"

Sakura watched as Naruto stood up but remained at a distance. "Naruto, I'm sorry! I really am. I just wanted-"

Hinata interrupted, her anger getting the way of her which did not happen often. "It's all about what you want isn't it? You don't care about what a Naruto wants, you never did! You don't care he was always alone, you don't care that he wanted to make you happy... no it's always about YOU!" Hinata was so mad she nearly attacked Sakura, but she was stopped suddenly.

Naruto was holding on to her arm, his face still showing nervousness from being this close to Sakura. Giving Hinata a pleading look, he begged, "Go please."

Hinata cursed herself again for letting her anger show in front of Naruto, and knew it was going to be added to the list of regrets she had those past three days. Looking at him tenderly, she asked, "Do you want to go, Naruto-kun?" He nodded in reply, so Hinata took his arm and told him, "If that's what you want, Naruto-kun."

As they walked away, Sakura ran up to them, trying one last desperate time to fix this. "Naruto wait!" She made an almost fatal mistake as she touched his arm in desperation.

Quicker than anyone thought possible, Hinata let go of Naruto and took out the chakra points that allowed a person to move on Sakura. As Sakura looked up in shock, Hinata told her in a low voice, "Until Naruto-kun is better, I don't want you anywhere near him." She took Naruto's arm again and pulled him along, Naruto being seemingly oblivious of what had just happened.

X-x

Hiashi looked at the clock and sighed, time was up. He stood up, stretched, and headed for the Yamasaki complex, stopping when he was approached by Hanabi. "Where are you going, Father?" she asked.

"I am going to go get your sister. Now, please let me by." he said, sounding older than his years.

"Can I come too?"

Hiashi shook his head wearily. "Hanabi, go back to your training. This matter is above your comprehension."

"You are making big sister marry Naruto, aren't you?"

Hiashi should not have been surprised that she knew, since after all she was the next clan head. "I would not say that... it's more like I am making her and Naruto-San...related, shall we say."

Hanabi gave him a look similar to his when he was not buying something, "It's the same thing and you know it. Can't you do anything else?"

"Hanabi I have to meet with the Yamasaki clan. Please step aside." Hiashi said, growing impatient.

"Oh, so now you will make them sign your stupid paper with mind transfer?" Hanabi was appalled and it showed in her voice.

"You are a child, you can't understand how limited my options are. Would you rather your sister hurt herself because she can't help Naruto-San? Or, perhaps you would rather her and Naruto remain out in the cold instead of the alternative I have provided?"

"I don't like any of the ideas." Hanabi complained.

"Well, like it or not, that's how the world works. You will understand when you are clan head that tough decisions are necessary." Hanabi had nothing good to reply so she stormed off in a huff. Hiashi just continued on his current venture and finally made it after several minutes. When he explained the situation to Inoichi, the clan head, he almost made him laugh.

"Hiashi, I did not know you were capable of joking! Now I have seen everything!" Inoichi said jovially. Conveying his seriousness, Hiashi said nothing. When the Yamasaki leader finally got it, he was shocked. "Hiashi! Do you really want me to do this? Naruto is one thing... but mind transfer on Hinata..."

"If it means her safety, then yes - she may hate me for it but I've grown accustom to it."

"And...how do you feel about Naruto?"

"I'll admit I never really liked the boy, but he has made an impression on me. Other than that, if he is what's holding my daughter together... then... I don't have much choice."

"If you want, I'll personally do it just because of the favors you have done for me... but it might be better to let someone else do it."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one thing, if I did it - from what you told me - Hinata is very protective of Naruto-San. I doubt she would let get anyone she does not trust within range. At least, she would try her best not to."

"Fair point. Then, when did you have in mind?"

Inoichi lit a cigar which he only did when he needed to calm his nerves, "Ino! Come here please!"

X-x

Hinata stood nervously before the Hokage and the latter seemed to realize she had not been able to get Naruto to sign the document. "He won't listen to me... he just stares off into space like I'm not even there." she bemoaned.

Tsunade, leaning back in her chair, said hopelessly, "Well, in that case... we will-"

She was cut off when Hiashi and Ino entered the office. Naruto did not seem to like that so he hid behind Hinata - similar to how she used to hide behind him. It looked as if he was slowly starting to trust her, or at least trust her more than he trusted anyone else. "Don't like it," he said, referring to the two newcomers.

Ino was in shock. She had of course heard what happened, but seeing Naruto look so helpless was something she thought she would never see. "Hinata, this is going to be hard for you... but I'm here to-"

"Don't say it, I know." Hinata reassured her, adding "I already did it, so you don't have to make me..."

Hiashi nodded, looked at the Hokage and said, "If you don't mind, Tsunade-sama, there are a few things I must discuss with you in regards to Naruto-san's future. May we step outside?" Actually it was more or less a lie, thinking it best if they gave them some privacy. Tsunade did not argue, and the two stood outside the door, closing it just in case.

When they were gone, Ino turned to Hinata and asked gently "Could you move Naruto over to the desk? We need something to write on." Hinata nodded and getting just a little bit of protest from Naruto she helped him sit at the desk, and out the paper in front of him.

"Ok, Naruto-kun, look at Ino." Hinata said gently.

Naruto looked puzzled but did as he was told. The second he and Ino made eye contact Ino said, "Mind transfer Jutsu." Ino's body went limp and Naruto straightened up. For a moment he just sat there then his hand went for a pen and he began to write but he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, noting the time it was taking to sign a simple paper.

Ino spoke through Naruto's mouth, "He is panicking, he doesn't like anyone in his mind. I don't know if it's because of his condition, or that fox, but he is scared to death."

Hinata could understand that . Regardless, either reason seemed plausible so she put her hand on Naruto's writing hand. "It's ok, Naruto-kun, just let Ino work and it will all be over soon." she assured kindly. Naruto calmed down at her words but his hand was still fighting, "Here I'll help you," Hinata said. Tenderly, she moved his hand to finish the last letter. It was a little messy since she had done the work, but Naruto stopped fighting as Ino finished the rest.

Finally the real Ino stirred and stood up. "Well I'd say congrats, but I don't think it's the best time." she said wearily.

Hinata hugged Naruto and gave him a small kiss, "It's ok, once Naruto-kun is back to normal we will fix this."

Naruto, realizing he was in control again, quickly stood up and resumed his hiding place behind Hinata. "Don't do that again please," he pleaded in a small voice.

Ino almost laughed, but stopped herself because this was no laughing matter. Though, seeing Naruto cling to Hinata was rather ironic. "Well, if it's any consolation, he seems to think you're on his side at least a little. I think he will be back in no time!" Ino said confidently.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who returned her look with pleading eyes. What he was asking she was not sure, but it seemed he wanted to get away from people because he tugged on her jacket. 'He is almost like a little kid.' she thought, turning to Ino. "What was it like in there? What is going on with Naruto-kun?"

Ino grimaced. "It was empty - just big dark room of nothing. There was little to no brain power except breathing and walking. He felt like he just wanted to die." she said sadly.

Hinata felt like she was going to throw up, but she held fast and murmured, "Oh...I see..."

However, Ino did have a bit of good news to share. "But - it seems he has not completely forgot about you!"

Surprised, Hinata looked up, hope shining in her eyes. "How can you tell?"

"Well for one, that." she said, pointing at Naruto's clinging figure. "Secondly, I saw just a slight memory... a fragment, really... and it was you. I guess whatever is left of the old Naruto is desperately holding on to that because you make him happy."

Hinata smiled at her words and she felt Naruto tug on her jacket again. "I'm sorry Ino, but Naruto-kun wants to leave so..."

Ino gave her a hug. "It's ok. Just come by if you need anything."

Hinata thanked her. Once out the door, she did not even bother saying anything to Tsunade or her father. Walking right past them, she was stopped when the person she least wanted to see approached.

Sakura was rubbing her legs and hips from earlier; when Tsunade and Hiashi saw the bruises they had an idea of what happened. "Sakura, what happened?!" Tsunade asked, concern in her gentle voice.

Sakura looked at Hinata, whose face was neither angry nor happy. It was a look that said, "Your move."

Sakura was tempted to tell them, but she feared for Naruto's safety if Hinata were to become angry again. She looked at Naruto. He was holding onto Hinata but trying to keep his distance from her and everyone else. He whimpered a little since they had not left yet. 'No, Hinata is the only one that can help him... I better just leave it.' Grinning at her sensei she assured her with a happiness in her voice she did not feel. "It's nothing, I'm just sore from my fight the other day." Breathing easier at Sakura's smart response, as she walked by Hinata gave her a slight nod and she and Naruto disappeared. Sakura knew it was going to take more than that to gain back her trust, but at least it was a start. Hiashi, having finished his conversation, left as well. Ino followed him, shaking her head at Sakura.

"Nice work, billboard brow." she taunted sarcastically.

Tsunade invited her into the office and they sat down. "What was that, Sakura?" she asked

"What was what?" came the hesitant reply.

"I can tell when you're lying. What did Hinata do?"

Sakura sighed. "No, it was my fault . She told me to stay away and I wouldn't listen, so I deserved it."

Tsunade was proud of her pupil's maturity. "Don't worry, this will all blow over when Naruto is better."

"IF he gets better..."

Tsunade was not very amused with the response and interjected in disgust. "He just needs time, Sakura! Mending a broken heart is hard, but it's just like me healing broken bones. It just needs time - and a good doctor."

"How do you know?"

Tsunade smiled knowingly. "Because... Hinata won't give up and neither will Naruto. They are like that, you know."

X-x

As Hinata and Naruto approached the complex, she started having second thoughts again. She also realized it no good as the document was already signed. Naruto seemed nervous as well, possibly from his condition along with the fact the Hyuga capital market complex was enormous. "It's ok, Naruto-kun this is where I live." she assured him gently. Naruto was still jittery, but he allowed Hinata to lead him into the complex. Thankfully, since it was late they did not meet anyone who might give them wayward looks. She just went immediately to her room. "Here we are Naruto-kun!" she said, trying to sound happy. Naruto said nothing, but seeing they were alone, he eased up a little. However, it was short lived when her father walked in.

"I see you settled in quickly." he said, sounding accusatory.

"What do you want? I signed your stupid paper and I forced Naruto-kun to as well. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Hiashi ignored her as he was going to keep this strictly business. "I am here to set some ground rules. For starters, you and Naruto-San are to be home before dusk every night. Secondly, while in contact with other clan members, you are to keep up the pretense that you are Naruto-San's wife. What you do in private is up to you but I better not hear of anything. Last but not least, while in the complex, you are not to leave the house. Do you understand?"

Hinata held Naruto's hand and nodded; she had lost all her energy to argue.

"Good. Now, I will be sending someone by who will act as an escort - so be ready for that." He left to attend to more pressing matters.

Hinata sighed. In the new silence, she heard a low growl-like sound. Looking at Naruto who was clutching his stomach, she smiled. "Are you hungry, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto nodded viciously but remained silent.

Hinata pulled out the ramen cup she had bought earlier and some color returned to Naruto's eyes. After getting a good-sized bite on the spoon, she gave it to him but he immediately seemed to want more. 'At least he is eating now.' Hinata thought as she tried to keep up with him, but it was almost too much. "Slow down Naruto-kun...you're gonna get a tummy ache!" she laughed, feeling some of her tension from the day melt away. It was short-lived, as there was a knock on the door and Hinata stopped what she was doing. "Come in!" she warily invited.

The door opened and Hinata was greeted by the most unlikely person. "Hello, Hinata-sama." said Neji.

A/N: So this chapter was edited by my sister who will be resuming her role as my editor (thanks sis!) but that also means chapters will be slower in coming, but you guys are patient i'm sure. Anyway i promise older Hinata will be getting more script time soon i just need to think of some ideas. As you guys can tell I am a big fan of drama hence the drama these past chapters XD anyway please leave a review and look forward to the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Naruto's Return**

The days passed slowly for Hinata and Naruto, well more slowly for Hinata, Naruto probably did not notice. When they were not confined to Hinata's bedroom, Hinata settled into a routine of taking Naruto to his favorite spots in the village. First she would take him to the training grounds in the mornings and standing behind him, she would take his arms and move them around, trying to help him remember his taijutsu training. After that she would take him to Ichiraku's for lunch. Hinata found just the slightest amount of comfort in seeing that Naruto would eat his ramen willingly, but only if she fed it to him. Finally she would take him to the academy when no one was there and push him on the swing for a bit. Some days, though, she would just let him lay on her lap while she stroked his hair as she leaned against the tree.

She was well aware that her cousin Neji always stood guard over them from a certain distance, but was glad he kept himself out of sight. The only thing she really liked about having him follow them everywhere was that he kept everyone else away, so she and Naruto could be alone. But she was not ready to face Neji yet, because it had been right after his fight with Naruto that Naruto became like this, causing Hinata to subconsciously place part of the blame for Naruto's condition on her cousin.

However, one day Neji decided to break the routine and approach her. Hinata immediately went on guard and instinctively brought Naruto close. She had become extremely protective of Naruto and had long ago reached the point where she would not let anyone touch him unless it was very clear they meant no harm. Though she knew Neji now fit into that category, she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Can I help you, Neji-nii-san?" she asked.

Neji noticed she was remaining overprotective and kept his distance. "May I sit down, Hinata-sama?" he asked. Hinata nodded but made it clear he was to maintain his current distance. "Thank you." Neji stayed silent for a few moments as he contemplated what he needed to say to his cousin. "You really love him, Hinata-sama?" he asked, indicating Naruto. Hinata felt a bit embarrassed at the question but she nodded with only the slightest tinge of pink covering her cheeks. Neji sighed. "I see. I think I understand now. It's funny, people call me a genius but I feel like the biggest idiot in the world because I never could understand these sorts of things. I guess I really am heartless, or maybe I was just more dense than Naruto. I always thought destiny was set in stone, but after I lost I saw that I've been so blind all along. Imagine that, me with these all-seeing eyes, failing to see what really matters. And now that I see you two like this I realize how wrong I was before." He was thoughtful for a moment, "Hinata-sama, if you wish to hate me I will not object for it is what I deserve, but I swear to you from this day forth, I shall do all in my power to protect yours and Naruto's happiness. "That is all." Neji stood up to leave and bowed. As he walked away, Hinata felt her anger dissipate and called out to him.

"Neji-nii-san!"

Neji stopped and turned around. "Yes, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata, holding Naruto close and with moisture gathering in her eyes, said softly, "Thank you."

Neji was shocked at her forgiveness but remained professional and replied, "It is my duty, Hinata-sama." He went back to being invisible and for one of the first times he allowed himself to cry. "And thank you for helping me see the light," he whispered to himself.

X-x

Little did the trio know they were being closely watched and followed by another. The future Hinata had spent the past few days watching them from afar. When she first saw the state Naruto was in, she had to resist the urge to take him and whisk him away to a somewhere where no one could hurt him again. However after seeing the tender loving care he was receiving from her younger self, she stopped and found herself here. It was one of the most miserable experiences of her fading life. She felt like she had been thrown back to when she was always watching him but never could approach him. She wanted to hold him, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to love him, but could not find the courage to take even a small step towards him. What would it take for just a few minutes with him? she would think to herself. But she knew there was no way she could be with him now. She had her chance and threw it away. It was up to her younger self to give him what he needed.

However, one day while her younger self left Naruto with Neji to use the bathroom, Neji also became distracted by the appearance of his teammates Rock Lee and Tenten who, upon seeing him, dragged him away from his post before he could protest, presumably to get him back into Might Guy's training routine. This caused Naruto to be left alone, and since the rest of Team Nine had not been informed of his mental condition, they had no way of knowing it wasn't a good idea to leave him unattended.

The first thing Naruto tried to do was look for her younger self, as if her being away was some sort of mistake. But when he couldn't find her after a few minutes of searching, he picked up a stray kunai and played with it dangerously. Hinata immediately ran out to him and took the kunai away. Naruto looked at her questioningly, confused over her sudden action. But Hinata couldn't answer; she had to run off when her younger self came running up to Naruto in a hurry and took his arm in hers.

"Naruto-kun, don't wander off like that!" the younger Hinata scolded him, thinking he had tried to do something dangerous again.

Naruto looked at her curiously and said, "You took my kunai."

Hinata was puzzled and asked, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"My kunai is gone."

Hinata wasn't sure what Naruto would be doing with a kunai as she had made sure everyone knew he was not allowed to have any sharp objects. "Naruto-kun, I told you, kunai are dangerous! You can have yours back when you get better."

"You took my kunai," he said again, failing to register what she just told him.

Hinata sighed and started to lead him back to the complex. "Yes, until you get better Naruto-kun," she replied.

"Oh okay." Hinata would figure out later on when he said her he did not actually mean her, but right now her only thought was finding out how Neji had let Naruto wander off and get a hold of a kunai in the first place. She would have words with him the next time she saw him.

Hidden in the foliage, the future Hinata breathed more easily, thanking her luck that her younger self had not been suspicious of Naruto's words. She blew a kiss at Naruto's back before turning around to return to Jiraiya's residence and catch up on her analysis work.

X-x

As more days passed, Naruto seemed to be slowly returning to his old self. He would eat without resistance, and he would say little things to Hinata about what he wanted. However he would only let his guard down with her; whenever they went out he stayed close to her and made no contact with anyone else, choosing instead to use her as a hiding place. Out of concern for Naruto, Hinata asked everyone except Tsunade and Shizune to keep their distance from him. Much to her comfort and ease, Sakura had not even come within eyesight of her. Hinata speculated over why Sakura was avoiding them, though she noted that Naruto always seemed to tense up the worst whenever his pink-haired teammate was around.

On one day when Hinata decided it would be best for them to stay home, she left Naruto in her room while she went to make lunch and when she came back she nearly dropped it. Naruto had somehow managed to get into her ninja tools and picked up one of her explosive tags. Hinata knew she had to act fast. While Naruto couldn't do any immediate damage to himself as he would need to channel his chakra into the tag to set it off, if he did so he could easily destroy her family's house before she managed to dispose of it. She set the food down on the desk and approached Naruto slowly.

"Naruto-kun, please give me the paper bomb," she said gently.

Naruto looked at her questionably, "Why?" he asked.

Hinata held his wrist and took the bomb away from him. Naruto wasn't really angry with her for her forcefulness, just overly curious. "Because its dangerous, Naruto-kun, and I don't want you to put yourself in danger," she said while hugging him.

Naruto wasn't quite sure what she meant so he just let her hold him and was confused so he asked again, "Why?"

Hinata felt really sad that he had to ask but nonetheless replied, "Because I love you, Naruto-kun," as a tear fell out of her eyes and landed on Naruto's cheek.

As Hinata's tear slid slowly down Naruto's face, her words reached the deepest recesses of his mind, causing something to stir inside him as he played them over and over again. He remained silent while Hinata fed him, dwelling on her words and the feelings they reawakened inside of him. The silence didn't last for long, though. Hinata noticed his body was producing an unfriendly odor and said, "You need a bath, Naruto-kun."

She led him to their home's private bathhouse, but as soon as they stepped inside Hinata felt all the confidence she had built up over the past several weeks drain away and began acting shy again. It was one thing to kiss Naruto and even to sleep in the same bed as him, but up until now, the two had never seen each other naked. Each time Naruto had needed to bathe up until now, she'd been lucky that Shizune was checking up on them and had taken care of his hygiene, but Shizune was busy with other patients today so now it was her turn. 'But no one else is going to do it, and Naruto-kun really needs a bath. It's not like we're going to do anything like that, besides Naruto-kun won't even notice, right?' she thought. Regardless though she closed her eyes, making the task of undressing him much more difficult. When she was done she quickly turned around, feeling like her heart was beating a million times a second. "Naruto-kun, please go turn on the water and sit down inside. I'll be right there with you, okay?" Naruto, still with those thoughts circling around in his mind, did as he was told.

Hinata took another few deep breaths before stripping down, though her breathing exercise did nothing to slow her rapid heartbeat. Hinata was always overly self-conscious of her physical appearance and tried her best to avoid all contact with others while she was bathing. She usually only went to the public bathhouses when no one else was around and was very uncomfortable whenever another female joined her. The thought of revealing her body to Naruto should have been enough to make her heart stop, and Hinata felt surprised that hadn't happened yet.

When she was done undressing, she turned around and breathed a sigh of relief that Naruto was facing away from her. Hinata lathered her hands and a sponge with gel as she sat behind him and hesitantly began to scrub his back. Hinata had never really had a chance to fantasize about Naruto's body, but being in this close proximity she could not help but notice the effect his intense physical training had on his body. Naruto had well built and broad shoulders and his arms and back were toned nicely. But she also felt something else when looking at his back; she felt the crippling loneliness in her younger days when she was always chasing him but could never catch up. That feeling of always watching him go after Sakura and never even notice her.

Hinata dropped the sponge in the water and hugged Naruto, pushing all her shyness aside, and cried. "Naruto-kun, please come back to me! I need you! I love you!" She cried bitterly into his back for what seemed like ages and then she felt Naruto move in her arms. Hinata looked up to see Naruto smiling as he turned himself around to face her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hinata-chan." His voice in that moment was, beyond all doubt, the best sound Hinata had ever heard in her life.

"Do...do you really mean that, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course I mean it! I love you way too much to ever wanna leave you!" He bent his head over and kissed her passionately.

Though Hinata was surprised at Naruto's sudden recovery, but she was too overjoyed to care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with vigor, allowing herself to melt into his embrace. Eventually they had to stop to breathe and when they did, Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun, how did-?"

"Oh get out of my rut? To be honest I don't really know myself. This whole time I felt really empty, ya know? Like everything important to me was just gone. Feeling that emptiness was the most horrible thing ever, and I admit, it made me want to die. But each time I saw you, each time you talked to me or comforted me I felt myself getting pulled back a little bit at a time. I think the reason I came back is, well...because I missed you," he finished, and pulled her in for another hug. "That feeling of missing you so much was all that kept me going, and somehow I knew I had to pull myself together. I love you, Hinata, and I'm never going to leave you again."

Hinata felt her tears turn into happy tears. She had her Naruto-kun back and she was never going to lose him again. "Naruto-kun…" was all she got to say before they resumed their kissing. They stopped for a moment and Hinata said to Naruto in a shy voice, "Naruto-kun, I...I want to make love to you!"

Naruto turned bright red and grew nervous. "Are you sure, Hinata-chan? I mean if your dad found out and-"

She stopped him by putting her fingers to his lips. Now was not the time to explain to him that they were married and her father wouldn't object to them doing this. "I don't care! I lost you once and I never want to lose you again! Please, Naruto-kun, just let me love you!"

Naruto smiled softly. "If that's what you want, Hinata-chan."

x-x

They finished in the bath and crept quickly back to her room, clothed only in towels. Naruto was wondering why he was in her house instead of his apartment, but Hinata said she would explain later. Naruto complied, having no intention of arguing with Hinata. Once they made it back to her room, Hinata locked the door and activated the privacy seals to prevent anyone from seeing or hearing them inside, then she turned around and took in the sight of Naruto from the front. After seeing his back side Hinata had imagined the front of him was just as well developed but was unprepared for the view she received. Gazing upon his lean muscles, Hinata felt lustful for the first time in her life, and had anyone asked her what she was feeling at that moment she would have not been afraid to admit it. Naruto felt the same way about Hinata's body; although his memory hadn't fully returned, but when he looked at Hinata he felt like he had seen this before. She was absolutely gorgeous and though she was young her body had developed extremely well, especially in one particular area.

Hinata slowly approached him and Naruto let her take the lead as she laid them down together on her bed. Naruto realized he was being selfish, allowing his desires to be satisfied first, but then he thought that it would make it easier for him to tend to Hinata's needs if he let her do this now. Besides, it looked like Hinata needed to do this as much as Naruto wanted her to do it, so he wasn't about to object to her advances.

Hinata started kissing Naruto slowly, first on his lips, then his neck, before crawling down his body and leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Naruto shivered in excitement, reveling in the sensations she caused his body to feel. He didn't want Hinata to feel neglected, so he caressed her cheeks and shoulders as she descended, making her sigh happily. But when Hinata unwrapped his towel and saw his erection, she froze up and blushed profusely. She had never seen a boy's genitals outside of a textbook until now and was embarrassed because she was unsure of what she was supposed to do. It made her sad and frustrated, because she wanted to make Naruto feel good and yet she had no idea how to proceed. Naruto saw her distress and took her hand in his. He didn't really know how he knew what to do, he just acted.

"Hinata-chan, do you trust me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and said, "Ye-yes Naruto-kun!" Naruto smiled and wrapped her hand around his erection, helping her slowly move her hand up and down until she got comfortable with massaging him. Hinata eventually started moving more quickly, and Naruto let go of her hand, moaning in delight from the soft pressure. Hinata just going off pure instinct then licked him a little bit, making Naruto gasp before cooing her name. Taking that as a sign to go for it, Hinata brought him into her mouth and her head bobbed up and down his length. Naruto threw his head back on the pillows and gripped the sheets tightly. Part of him wondered why these feelings were so familiar to him, but he was too lost in pleasure for any coherent thoughts.

"So...good..." It took all of Naruto's willpower to not grip Hinata's head and force her down even further. But his legs were starting to buck and thrust him upward and he didn't know how much longer he could keep the pressure inside. Hinata felt his shaking underneath and inside her but had no idea what that meant so she just kept going, until...

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled her name as the pressure exploded into her mouth, catching her off-guard. Hinata coughed a bit as bursts of his fluids shot down her throat, forcing her to let him out of her mouth and causing the rest of his release to hit her in the face. It wasn't so much the taste she minded (it was Naruto-kun's, after all, and she didn't care if his release tasted a little bitter), rather the fact she hadn't known he was about to climax.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked out of concern.

"Ye-yes, Naruto-kun. I...I'm sorry, I just-"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry, Hinata-chan. I should've warned you that that was about to happen."

Hinata just smiled sweetly. "It's okay, Naruto-kun." She let him get a handkerchief from her nightstand and wipe off her face. Once he finished, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him again. After kissing for several long moments Naruto realized he had been selfish for far too long and knew it was his turn to cause Hinata the same pleasure she'd caused him to feel. He rolled the two of them over, and softly gripped the towel which still covered her body, and now it was Hinata who felt concerned.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Just trust me, Hinata-chan," he whispered tenderly. She took a moment to look into his eyes before nodding and giving him permission to continue. Naruto kissed her neck and shoulders, lingering for a few moments to leave a few light nips on her soft flesh. Hinata's towel fell off her on its own as she writhed beneath him, her whole body turning a hot shade of pink from his rough yet gentle touches. Naruto then came to her breasts and gave each nipple a single kiss. Hinata's gasps turned into moans when he went further and cupped them in his hands, kneading them gently. As he did this, he moved upward and attacked her neck with his mouth again. By now, Hinata was panting in excitement. Naruto gave each nipple another kiss before moving on to her stomach, giving her the same treatment she'd given him. But when he arrived at her legs he found that Hinata closed them tightly, and he looked up to see she had her eyes closed and had a magnificently cute blush covering her entire face. "Hinata-chan, I want to see you."

Hinata shook her head in a fit of embarrassment. "I'm scared Naruto-kun."

Naruto somehow understood the feeling, he did not know why but he just felt he could relate to her in the same way. "It's okay, Hinata-chan, I won't let anything bad happen to you." He sealed this promise with a slow, deep kiss.

Hinata smiled and loosened up her legs. "Okay, Naruto-kun..." Naruto returned her smile and separated her legs and as he did, he looked in awe at his lover. Having now seen her in full with nothing barring her beauty Naruto felt he was the luckiest guy in the world. However Hinata misread his look thinking he was displeased with what he saw and nearly cried as she asked, "You don't like it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped back to reality and shook his head. "No, no! I love it Hinata-chan I was just lost in thought looking at you is all! You're beautiful!"

Hinata didn't even blush when he said it, she was too happy and excited to be embarrassed by his compliments anymore. Even when fully exposed to him, Naruto had not pushed her away, but endeared himself to her. Naruto said she was beautiful, he said he loved her, what more could she want? A few seconds later, she found the answer to that question when Naruto's tongue dived into the opening in her slit and explored her moist inner caverns. Hinata felt a wave of pleasure begin to overwhelm her entire body. She was not sure if Naruto just had natural talent or what, but she believed he would have put even the most skilled lovers to shame with his ministrations. She had never been so happy to be alive.

Hinata wrapped her legs around his head and gripped it with her hands, her fingers roughly caressing his scalp through his soft, spiky hair while her body squirmed. She felt Naruto grin as he responded to her forcefulness with greater enthusiasm and plunged even deeper, lapping at her faster. Their actions created a feedback loop between them; the more Hinata tugged at Naruto, the more she encouraged him to ravage her. Soon his tongue was causing a pressure to build inside of her...and that was when Naruto sensed her tensing up, breaking the loop. "Naruto-kun, wait please," she said, her voice filled with fright as she pushed him away.

Naruto was stunned for a brief moment, but recovered quickly and saw in her eyes how afraid she was. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked away and said, "I feel really strange and I am scared again..."

Naruto had a feeling of déjà vu hearing her words. Again, he didn't know why this was happening, but he completely understood why Hinata was scared. He slowly crawled back up and cupped her cheek in one hand, using the other to prop himself up above her. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

Hinata nodded but asked, "Can you kiss me while you do it then?" Naruto readily complied and gently lowered his body onto hers, then let his right hand reach for her opening and slipped two fingers inside. Hinata felt herself loosen up in her lover's embrace as he slipped his left arm under her back and held her close. This time, she didn't fight the pressure that built up inside her again and let herself get lost in Naruto, moaning and whimpering into his mouth. She didn't even notice how close the pressure was to releasing itself until it finally happened. When it did, Hinata broke her lip lock and arched into Naruto as she screamed his name to the heavens. Naruto held on to her and slowed down, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible. He still heard a few whimpers escape her mouth when he eased her back onto the bed.

"You did really well, Hinata-chan," Naruto praised her in a soothing voice while caressing her cheeks with his left hand. He finally pulled his right hand out from between her legs and looked at the juices coating his fingers. Hinata gasped in surprise when Naruto licked her release off. "Mm...you taste really good too, Hinata-chan," he added, then he gathered more of her juices on his fingers and offered them to her. Hinata, though blushing deeply, didn't think twice about accepting his offering and sucking on his fingers, and to her surprise, she found that her juices tasted sweet, a strange contrast to the bitter and salty flavor of his fluids. She let his fingers out with a small 'pop' and smiled at him, her expression showing nothing but love for him.

"Just one more thing..." Naruto said as he aligned himself with her opening and prepared to thrust inside. "Are you ready, Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, please wait!" Hinata cried out, but it was too late. Naruto hadn't been able to stop himself before she spoke up. She felt her inner caverns stretching to accommodate his girth, triggering both pain and pleasure on a level she didn't think was possible. Hinata hissed, her face contorting from the unpleasant feeling.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, worried.

"It hurts..."

Naruto wanted to hit himself until he was broken for hurting his precious treasure, his Hinata-chan. "I'm so sorry, Hinata! I didn't mean to hurt you! Do you want me to—" But Hinata wrapped his legs around him before he could pull out, holding him in place.

"No, Naruto-kun, it's alright. It's not that bad. Just...hold still, please," she requested, and Naruto complied. He kissed both her closed eyes and wiped away the tears that escaped. After a few moments, she tried bucking her legs, and the pain had mostly been overrode by pleasure this time. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for another tender kiss. "Thank you for being so patient with me, Naruto-kun. I love you."

Naruto smiled at her and responded with a painfully slow thrust. "I love you too, Hinata-chan." It took him a few tries to find a pace they were both comfortable with, but they quickly got in synch with one another. However, the immense pleasure they shared made it difficult to keep their movements slow and Hinata found herself coaxing Naruto to go faster. Keeping her legs wrapped around him, she kept pulling him in as fast as he could pull back out.

Much to their mutual dismay, they found that the pressure was overwhelming them far sooner than they wanted. Hinata grabbed Naruto tightly, leaving scratch marks on his back and clamping down on his shoulder with her teeth. A few thrusts from Naruto later and she reached her limit. Hinata arched off the bed again, crying out her lover's name. Naruto soon cried out her name as well, his body trembling as much as hers as he struggled to hold on.

Finally, he collapsed to the side, barely having enough strength to reach for the blankets and pull them over. Hinata, having similar problems moving, just managed to roll over on top of Naruto and rest her head on his chest before drifting off.

"By the way, Hinata-chan, why are we in your house?" Naruto asked, yawning.

Hinata cuddled up to him and being as tired and happy as she was she did not know what she was saying as she replied, "Oh...we're married, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, okay." Naruto just went along with it, since he was also too tired to completely register what she said until the next morning. Needless to say, they did not have a nice awakening as his panicked yelling filled their room.

X-x

Unbeknownst to the couple, their session did not go unobserved by others. The older Hinata, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya witnessed the entire show recorded on one of the security cameras the Hokage had installed in the complex for safety measures, protected by another seal which allowed it to not be affected by the Hyūga's privacy seals.

Jiraiya was both proud and jealous of his apprentice. "Twice! Twice I tell you that damn brat!" he yelled.

Tsunade punched him on the head, "Dirty old man!" She growled.

The Toad Sannin just rubbed his head and said, "Well, at least the kid seems to be back to his old self."

Hinata's hair covered her eyes and she said bitterly, "No he's not."

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?" the Hokage asked. "He seemed to be acting normal."

"Well normal for having a pretty girl with him," Jiraiya commented, causing him to be on the receiving end of another punch from Tsunade.

Hinata, on the other hand, was crying. "I just know it! Something is wrong with his memory! I have not disappeared yet but I can tell he does not remember me, and I'm sure that is not the only thing either! Something is wrong!"

Tsunade sighed. "Hinata, I'm sure you are over-thinking things. He's probably losing his memory of you because...well, you know." She did not want to say it's because you're disappearing because it was too insensitive.

"No! It's something else, I know it!" Hinata insisted.

Jiraiya decided it was time to be serious. "His memories might not have completely returned, but I don't think that's a problem. They should slowly return, right?"

"Why won't you listen?! There is something wrong with Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

Tsunade tried to calm her down, "Hinata, Naruto should be fine just calm down."

Hinata got frustrated with the two Sannin and stood up. "Fine! I'll go help him myself, just watch!" she yelled before storming into the guest room Jiraiya left her and slamming the door.

Tsunade and Jiraiya shook their heads at her fit. "She just needs sleep. I don't doubt she might just be a little jealous of her younger self for getting the goods on Naruto," Jiraiya said. "Kinda ironic actually." This ended up triggering a third punch from the Slug Sannin.

"Will you stop it?"

As Jiraiya rubbed his head yet again, he noticed Tsunade had her serious look on her face and hadn't just punched him again for his perverted comments. "What is it, hime?" he asked.

"I don't know but I can't help but feel Hinata may be right. She knows Naruto better than anyone and she hasn't been wrong yet."

"Huh?"

Tsunade shook her head and stood to leave. "Never mind, we'll just wait and see. Keep an eye on her will you? And not your dirty eye," she growled out as a warning.

Jiraiya waited a few moments after she left before going outside and letting his thoughts wander. 'Geez kid you are really putting us through hell here.'

A/N

Okay so Naruto is back! Or is he? Was older Hinata right? Maybe... Who knows? XD. Anyway we are entering the final arc of the story and I appreciate all the reviews and the followers! Big shout out to SilentSambo88 who edited this chapter for me and has given me a bunch of good advice! Please leave a review like usual and see you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: What Did Not Return**

As the sun rose high in the morning sky, Naruto laid down in silence, pondering last night. Hinata had been so kind to him...she was always so kind to him. She had always been there for him. And now they were married, so she would always...wait... Naruto suddenly shot up and yelled, "WHAT?!" This nearly made Hinata fall out of the bed as she squeaked in surprise.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked out of concern.

Naruto, although confused, was instantly more concerned about Hinata as he realized he had given her a very rude awakening. "Oh I'm sorry for waking you, Hinata-chan!" he said, giving her a hug, which she returned while snuggling into his strong arms.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. But why did you yell like that? If the sound barrier wasn't turned on, Father would have heard you."

Naruto held her close and stroked her hair and she purred a little. "Hinata-chan, what did you mean when you said we are married?" he asked her as kindly as possible. Yes he was curious about it, but he did want to upset Hinata any more than he already had. If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was seeing his Hinata upset.

Hinata gasped a little and remembered that what she had said in her happy bliss the night before. She hid her face in Naruto's chest and said meekly, "Please don't be mad, Naruto-kun. I...I did it for you! I had no choice, you were in that state and I...I made you sign a marriage contract!"

To her great surprise Naruto just laughed. "Haha! Is that why we're at your house? Hinata-chan, I'm not mad! I always planned on marrying you, just this was sooner than I expected it all."

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes filled with happiness. "Really Naruto-kun?"

"Yep! Since the moment I laid eyes on you!" He said.

Hinata was little curious by what he meant as she knew too well he had not always had eyes for her, chasing Sakura all those years. Nevertheless, she was just happy Naruto wasn't mad at her. In fact he was happy! Naruto was happy to be married to her! If Hinata had died at that moment she would have left with no regrets she was so happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him all while saying, "I love you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto returned her kiss and replied, "I love you more, Hinata-chan." Then he decided to prove it. He started kissing and lightly nipping her neck while his hands rubbed her shoulders. Hinata quickly pushed him off of her, though, when she realized that she had to tell everyone that Naruto recovered. Although she was sad that it had to be done, because she wouldn't be able to keep Naruto to herself anymore. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, confused that Hinata was refusing his affection.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but we have to go see Tsunade-sama now," she replied in a dejected tone. Naruto sighed. He was as disappointed as his new wife; he was desperate to make up for all the time he lost while he was out of commission.

"Okay, Hinata-chan, but let's be fast okay? I want to spoil you as soon as I can."

Hinata giggled at his offer and looked forward to what he had in in store for her, "Okay, Naruto-kun. We'll make it fast, I promise." They got up and helped each other get dressed and again Naruto was disappointed again as the baggy clothing covered his beautiful treasure and frowned a little. Hinata noticed this and smiled knowing Naruto liked her body and wrapped her arms around his. "I only want you to see me Naruto-kun, but I can wear something else if you want," she offered.

Naruto, after hearing that, shook his his head vigorously. He did not want any other guy looking at Hinata. "No, no! In fact I want you to always dress like that from now on," he said.

Hinata, hearing that, knew she just received a taste of Naruto's jealous side and sat down on her bed, rubbing his shoulders. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. You're the only person I'll ever want," she told him while resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled as he lifted her up and started carrying her to the Hokage Mansion.

X-x

When they arrived at Tsunade's office, she gave the young couple a smile. "Good to see you back on your own two feet, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks granny! Now why did you want to see me? I kinda have plans." he said, indicating the purring girl attached to his arm.

Tsunade sighed. She hated to have to do this to Naruto right after he recovered and especially since it was written all over his face that he wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time with Hinata but for this particular case he would forgive her. "Naruto, it's about Sasuke."

Naruto instantly went on alert. "What is it? Where is he? When do I kick his ass?"

Now that she had his attention she explained, "Sasuke seems to have been sighted near the border of the land of wind. Orchimaru's hideout must be close by there so I'll be sending you and few others to recover him."

Just then Sakura entered the room and when she saw Naruto, she ran up and hugged him, throwing Hinata off.

"Naruto you're okay!" she cried. But to her astonishment, Naruto pushed her off.

"Hey lady I don't know what you think you're doing but can't you see I'm with my wife?"

Sakura was stunned by his outburst, but moved quickly to try to placate Naruto. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, Naruto." But then she thought a moment and cried, "WIFE?!"

"Huh? oh yeah, guess I had to sign some sort of contract when I was out of it. So yep Hinata-chan is my wife!" he replied happily.

Sakura was to say the least, even more jealous. Naruto and Hinata were moving far ahead of her, and seemingly leaving her to rot alone. "Bu-but-!" she began.

"Apologize to Hinata," Naruto interrupted remembering how she had rudely thrown her off him.. Hinata herself had her eyes shut tightly and wrapped herself around Naruto again, this time with a much tighter grip.

Sakura humbling herself said, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

Naruto grinned. "It's alright, no harm done. By the way, who are you? And how do you know me and Hinata? Did we go to school or something?" he asked. The room went deathly silent. Had Naruto really just said that?

Sakura felt her anger she had let bottle up explode and with a force as great as Tsunade, she punched him in the face, eliciting a squeak from Hinata as he flew out of her arms and collided with the wall. "Naruto, if this is one of your dumb jokes, it's not funny!" she growled.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me? I don't even know you!" Naruto yelled, groaning from the impact.

Hinata brought out some of her clan's secret ointment she always kept on hand and applied the ointment to Naruto's bruised cheek before kissing it. Then she turned to Sakura with her Byakugan activated and said, "Don't you dare hit him again."

Naruto smiled awkwardly and said, "It's okay, Hinata-chan, I got this."

Hinata went back to being her sweet and kind self and said, "Okay Naruto-kun. But this is Sakura-chan, remember?"

Naruto scratched his head and shrugged. "Nope, doesn't ring any bells. Do you know her, Hinata-chan?"

All three women were shocked by Naruto's words. It didn't sound like he was joking at all. "Naruto, it's me Sakura! I'm your teammate? You had a crush on me for years remember?"

"Hey don't say stuff like that in front of Hinata-chan! Why would I have a crush on someone like you? First you hit me for no reason, and second I would always pick Hinata-chan first. As for this teammate thing I don't know what you are talking about. It's always been me, Sasuke, and Hinata-chan." Then he added in a whisper just to Hinata, "Plus you are way cuter than her."

Hinata although happy at his compliment was very much concerned about Naruto's state of mind. Had he really forgotten all about Sakura? What could trigger such a thing? "Naruto-kun, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Geez you're not buying into this as well Hinata-chan right? You don't honestly believe I would like any other girl but you I hope?"

Hinata thinking it would be best to not try and force his memory back said, "N-no Naruto-kun I don't. I'm sorry."

Sakura was shocked even more, now Hinata was letting Naruto believe himself? "Tsunade-sama you can't-!"

But Tsunade interrupted her: "Anyway Hinata and Naruto, you have tonight to get ready and then you are to meet the rest of your team tomorrow and bring Sasuke back, understood?"

Sakura was just completely lost, she had been assigned to bring Sasuke back, not Hinata. What was going on? "But Tsunade-sama-!"

"You two are dismissed," Tsunade told the married couple. "Stay here, Sakura." As the others left Sakura gave Hinata a pleading look but Hinata turned away holding onto Naruto and kept her eyes shut.

"Tsunade-sama what's going on?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed. "It seems Naruto made a selective memory subconsciously in order to get out of his previous mindset. He chose to forget anything and everyone that his mind associated with hurt, and created a false memory where he never knew you and thus replaced you with Hinata. Dammit, I knew she was right and I let it slip by anyway!" Tsunade growled remembering the older Hinata's words.

"You mean Naruto forgot about me on purpose?" Sakura asked.

"In a sense yes, I don't know how but he somehow realized he was in a vegetative state and in order to get out of it sooner, probably for Hinata's sake, he chose to give up his hurtful memories."

Sakura felt more ashamed than ever at her act and said bitterly, "Will he ever get them back?"

"With the right motivation and time, yes, but try to force it on him and he may well revert to his previous condition."

Sakura sighed and now that she was not on the mission she asked herself, "What do I do?"

x-x

If Hinata had been a different person, she would have been happy with Naruto's new memory. However, she was saddened by the new development and wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. She did not want their relationship built on lies and falsehoods.

As they left the Hokage mansion arm in arm, she could not help but ask, "Naruto-kun, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Naruto gave her a kind look because he wanted to assure her that he was fine, though she looked really cute when she was worried about him, "Oh come on Hinata-chan! You're not still hung up about what that pink haired girl said are you? Was Sakura her name? As I said before why would I have a crush on a girl who hits me?"

Hinata rested her head on his shoulder hiding her face from him and sighed. "Ye-yes...you're right, Naruto-kun. Its nothing…" Naruto could not help but notice her tone and mood were off. He wanted his happy Hinata-chan so he thought up an idea. He turned them away from the road that led back to the Hyūga complex and headed for the academy. Hinata saw their change in direction and asked, "Naruto-kun?" Then, to her surprise, he picked her up and lifted her into his arms, holding her in a princess carry.

"I think we should take the rest of the day off since we have a mission tomorrow, don't you, Hinata-chan?" he asked smiling.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked at his bright smiling face and she felt so happy being carried by him. She knew she was being selfish but she had spent almost two months without him so she allowed herself this small indulgence. She put her arms around him and said with a blush and a smile, "Okay, Naruto-kun."

Naruto being very gentle with Hinata carried her all the way to the academy and sat down under the shady tree with her on his lap. Somehow the place had become special to them and it always found a way to accommodate them without having anyone interfere. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and thought he could get lost in their beauty. He continued to smile and cupped her cheek in one hand. "I love you so much, Hinata-chan." He went to kiss her but she put her finger to his lips.

"Oh no you don't, Naruto-kun! I was too nice to you last night! Now you have to earn your kisses!" she said playfully.

Naruto frowned. "Awwww what for?" he complained.

Hinata giggled and said, "For making me worry about you for two months! You have a lot of work to do to earn them, mister!"

Naruto was still frowning but he knew there was no point arguing with Hinata, she always seemed to win so he said, "Okay, what do I have to do to earn a kiss?"

Hinata stood up and said in her cutest possible voice, "First you have to catch me silly!" But before she ran off she gave Naruto a small peck on his cheek. "That should give you incentive to do it quickly, Naruto-kun," she whispered. This time she really did run off, and to her advantage the academy yard was huge so she had plenty of room to run. Naruto grinned and got up himself. He was about to weave his hands together when Hinata shouted to him, "No shadow clones, Naruto-kun! That's cheating!"

Naruto cursed his luck. Hinata knew him all too well. However he never backed down from a challenge so he was determined to win. "Better be ready Hinata-chan! I'm gonna get you, and when I do I want more then one kiss!" he called out.

Hinata giggled again and Naruto swore it sounded like angels were singing whenever she giggled, and he didn't even believe in angels. "That's if you can catch me Naruto-kun!" she yelled back. And so their little game of tag began, Naruto was at first going easy on her but he soon found that to be a mistake. Hinata was a lot faster then she let on so he eventually found himself actually trying. They ran around the yard acting like little kids for once. Hinata was laughing the whole time, showing impressive stamina as she ran and didn't seem like she would be out of breath anytime soon. Naruto, though annoyed he had not caught his prize yet, was also grinning. After several minutes of this Hinata got full of herself and taunted her husband. "Oh come on, Naruto-kun, you know I want you to catch me right?"

Naruto was huffing and wheezing and he said, "Well if I had known how fast you were at the start I wouldn't have wasted all my energy. It's your fault!"

Hinata shook her head. "That's what you get for underestimating me!" she said haughtily. But then karma came full circle on her as she tripped over a rock and squeaked. She never hit the ground, though. Naruto caught her and she found herself lying on top of him. He soon flipped them around so that he was on top and he said with a huge grin.

"Got you." Hinata smiled shyly with a huge blush on her face, she closed her eyes and waited, soon she felt his lips on hers and they were lost in the others embrace. When they stopped Naruto still holding her said, "And this time I wont ever let you go."

Hinata smiled and now that they were laying side by side she rested her head on his chest and said, "Good."

x-x

Neji burst into Tsunade's office literally dragging Tenten and Lee with brute force who were yelling at him to calm down. "Tsunade-sama! Where are Hinata-sama and Naruto?!" he demanded. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw they were not the only ones in the room. Sakura, Jiraiya and another young girl were also present. Neji rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things, and looked again. Nope he was not hallucinating. "Oh Hinata-sama, where is Naruto?" he asked the girl. Tsunade gave Sakura a signal and Sakura grabbed Lee and Tenten by the collar and dragged them out.

"Hey guys lets give them some privacy!" she said awkwardly, then slammed the door behind them. They still heard Lee's shouts of protest and Tenten's yelling at him to shut up for almost ten minutes before there was silence.

"Ah, Neji, I was about to send for you," Tsunade said.

"Now is not the time, Tsunade-sama. I have other duties right now. Whatever it is, I am sure my teammates and Guy-sensei can handle it." Tsunade twitched in anger towards Neji's defiance against her, but decided not to lash out for now. Then Neji turned to the girl and said, "Now Hinata-sama, where is Naruto?"

The girl fidgeted for a little bit and Neji could not help but think something was off. Ever since the incident, Hinata never left Naruto's side except to use the bathroom and other personal matters. Finally she spoke, "Ummm Neji-nii-san, I am not who you think I am…" she said.

Neji shook his head and grabbed her wrist, "Now is not the time for games, Hinata-sama, we must get you back to Naruto before he does something crazy," he said while dragging her to the door.

"Neji-nii-san stop!" the girl yelled.

"Neji, knock it off, that's not Hinata," Tsunade said firmly.

Neji stopped and the girl used his hesitation to break free of his hold. "What do you mean Tsunade-sama? Stop this foolishness, Hinata-sama, we must go and look for Naruto or do you not care?" he asked. To Neji's complete astonishment, when he said that the girl ran up and slapped him.

"Dont ever say I don't care about Naruto-kun again…" she said softly.

Neji rubbed his cheek but showed no anger towards the Hyūga from the future; his words had been begging for that kind of response, but he'd had to test her. "Then lets go find him Hinata-sama!"

The girl hid her face and cried softly. "I told you I'm not who you think I am. I am not the Hinata you know Neji-nii-san."

Neji gave the Hokage a look of fury. "What has happened to Hinata-sama? There had better be a good explanation for this…" he growled.

"Calm down kid, you really dont want to get on Tsunade's bad side." Jiraiya said also not liking the young Hyūga's attitude.

Tsunade was not the least bit intimidated. She gripped Neji's collarbone hard and forced him to sit down before going back to her chair. "This is going to be a long talk so get comfortable," she said. Neji did so but he remained very much tense his eyebrows twitching ever so slightly. Tsunade then explained that the girl was indeed Hinata, but she was from the future. She explained how she had come here and the reason as far as she knew which was for Naruto, and also explained how she and the younger Hinata were slowly merging. She also explained that for several months she had been living with Naruto, and that it was her fault in part for Naruto's attempted suicide.

Neji waited until she was finished before he said, "Let's suppose for a second I choose to believe that story, now tell me, what does this have to do with finding the Hinata I know and Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed. "Dont worry about them. I saw them at the academy earlier and they were playing the most unusual game of tag."

"Wait tag? Does that mean Naruto has recovered?"

"More or less…"

Neji noted the uncertainty in her voice and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Naruto has formed a rather selective memory."

"What does that mean?"

The older Hinata almost burst into tears and Tsunade rubbed her back kindly. "Naruto has repressed his memories of everyone who has ever hurt him and created a false memory where those people never existed in his life. This is most likely the result of his trying to break out of his vegetative state for Hinata's sake. He recovered far too quickly so this was the backlash."

Neji thought for a moment and said, "Is it really all that bad Naruto has formed a happy memory even if it's a false one? At least this way he believes he always cared for Hinata and realizes she always cared for him. I believe it is a small price to pay for Sakura and anyone else he chose to forget. In my mind they never cared about him anyway, not the way Hinata does."

"If we allow him to believe a lie, he could very well become someone he's not. I won't allow that, Neji. His memory will return slowly. Besides, I'd bet money that he forgot about you as well. You hurt Hinata, therefore you hurt him, are you okay with him forgetting you?"

Neji cringed at the memory of his actions but stood up and maintained his composure. "For the sake of his and Hinata-sama's happiness, I am. Tsunade-sama as of now my mission is to ensure Naruto never regains his memory. Get in my way, and I can assure you, you shall regret it." That did it. Tsunade had had enough of Neji's belligerent attitude and delivered one of her chakra-boosted punches to his face, causing him to crash into the door and rip it off its hinges. His head was going to have several splinters that needed removing, not to mention the probable concussion.

"Tsunade-sama!" Hinata gasped.

Jiraiya was surprised at Tsunade's outburst and said, "I think you overdid it hime."

"Well maybe that should teach him not to threaten his Hokage," Tsunade growled.

"That didn't sound like a threat, though..." Hinata said timidly.

"Oh? Do you want to join him, Hinata?"

"N-No, Tsunade-sama!" Hinata paled and waved her hands in surrender. "I'm just saying that it sounded more like he was making a promise..."

"Well, shit." Tsunade slumped back into her chair and pressed a button on her desk to summon a medic-nin from the hospital to retrieve the unconscious Hyūga from the Hokage Mansion. "This is going to cause me a lot of headaches after he wakes up."

Hinata was conflicted over Neji's words, that he would go so far just to make sure her younger self and Naruto were happy. She felt happy that he was so devoted to them, but how could he possibly ensure their happiness if it was all based on a lie? "What do we do, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade sighed. "For now, we wait and see what develops, then decide what actions need to be taken."

A/N

Sorry the chapter took so long but please read the one shots I make while me editor edits my main stories :). So now you know what happened to Naruto and it is affecting a lot of things. Even Neji! Is it a good thing or a bad thing? We will soon find out! Hope you enjoyed please leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys I am sorry to have to say im going to be abandoning this fic for now. Ill come back and rewrite it later, but i feel it had potential yet i messed up somewhere. sorry guys i am also going to be re-writing my first two fanfics as well so hope you guys enjoy! sorry again


End file.
